Nightmare
by Elrewin
Summary: Quand Sakura apprit la mort d'Hizashi Hyûga, l'oncle de sa meilleure amie, elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait une quelconque répercussion sur sa vie. Pourtant, il s'agissait du premier jalon dans une enquête qui allait manquer précipiter son monde dans le chaos.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

« _Nous assistons aujourd'hui à la célébration du onzième anniversaire de la révélation du monde féérique au grand jour. Les protestations du parti conservateur n'ont heureusement pas pu empêcher cette fête tant attendue par tous les êtres magiques, longtemps restés dans l'ombre. Pour cette occasion, de nombreux divertissements ont été prévus pour vous offrir... »_

Ma voiture longea avec délicatesse le trottoir, se garant sans le moindre cahot. Je coupai le contact ; la voix trop enthousiaste de l'animateur radio s'étouffa, et l'habitacle se retrouva plongé dans le silence. Au moins, avant, elle me tenait compagnie.

À côté de moi, Hinata gardait les yeux rivés sur le tableau de bord. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot du voyage, et son mutisme commençait à m'inquiéter. Elle n'aimait pas parler inutilement – je ne savais si c'était un stigmate de sa timidité ou parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire – mais d'habitude, ma conduite plutôt sportive lui arrachait au pire quelques jurons, au mieux une bonne grosse engueulade. Les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé sous ses yeux luisaient dans la faible lumière du plafonnier, et les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient noirs. Ses bras entouraient son corps mince comme si elle avait froid ; mais je savais qu'elle avait surtout besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas craquer et éclater en sanglots.

Nous revenions de l'enterrement de son oncle, Hizashi Hyûga.

Sa femme l'avait découvert dans sa cuisine, gisant dans son sang, une plaie béante lui traversant la gorge telle un macabre sourire. La pauvre était devenue à moitié folle, incapable de s'empêcher de hurler pendant de longues minutes ; elle avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant que les brancardiers emportaient le corps de celui qui avait été son mari.

La police en avait conclu à un suicide. La victime tenait en effet l'arme du crime dans la main et on n'avait retrouvé aucun signe d'effraction. L'explication ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. Hizashi Hyûga avait une femme splendide et un fils dont il était particulièrement fier. Il était un chef d'entreprise riche et respecté : il ne faisait pas forcément l'unanimité parmi ses pairs, mais je doutais que quiconque ait été assez fou pour se risquer à s'attaquer à un membre de la puissante famille Hyûga qui régnait – officieusement bien sûr – sur la ville de Konoha. Je m'étais d'ailleurs souvent servie du nom d'Hinata pour réserver une table dans un restaurant chic ou déplacer un rendez-vous. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être coopératifs lorsque l'on a des arguments convaincants.

Mais de toute façon, cela ne me regardait pas vraiment. Je n'avais même pas assisté à la cérémonie. Je m'étais contentée de regarder de loin lorsqu'ils l'avaient mis en terre, patientant le temps qu'Hinata trouve la force de partir et d'affronter l'idée que jamais plus elle ne verrait son oncle adoré. Je ne l'avais jamais connu ; je n'étais là que pour elle.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'avais coupé le contact sans que cela ne provoque le moindre frémissement de sa part. Je me raclai la gorge pour la sortir de son apathie mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais me cachait son profil ; je tendis la main pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Ce geste, familier et rassurant, sembla la réconforter un tout petit peu. Elle braqua sur moi ses yeux de nacre, et j'y lus une tristesse insondable qui me brisa le cœur. Je nouai mes doigts aux siens et les pressai doucement ; usant de ma voix la plus douce, la plus maternelle, celle que j'utilisais pour rassurer mes patients, je murmurai :

- Allez viens. Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Pendant un instant, il me sembla qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendue – chose impossible, puisque je pouvais entendre la pulsation sourde de nos deux cœurs dans le silence qui régnait. Son regard, si troublant lorsqu'on le croisait pour la première fois, ne quittait pas le mien. Puis elle hocha la tête et se glissa hors de la voiture.

Avec une profonde inspiration, je la suivis.

Je fus accueillie par une brise chaude qui fit voleter quelques unes de mes mèches les plus légères. Nous étions au beau milieu du mois de Juillet, et la nuit était presque tombée : et pourtant je devais ressentir les mêmes sensations qu'un poulet dans un four. Ma peau ruisselait de sueur à chaque fois que je sortais ; lorsque le soleil atteignait son zénith, la chaleur était si intense qu'elle donnait l'impression de vous prendre à la gorge et de vous étouffer.

Soudain, un grincement sinistre me fit sursauter. C'était une pancarte sur le portail du voisin que le faible vent soulevait et rabattait paresseusement. Elle me faisait toujours sourire parce qu'elle arborait l'inscription :

INTERDIT AUX COLPORTEURS

TOUT INTRUS SERA TUÉ ET MANGÉ

Mon quartier étant l'un de ceux où la population fae est la plus présente, chacun ici savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence au chien.

« _Fae _» est le nom commun pour désigner toute la population surnaturelle des environs. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser penser, ce nom ne désignait pas seulement les fées mais aussi les membres d'espèces totalement différentes comme les loups-garous ou les vampires. C'était une astuce pour que les humains puissent mieux nous catégoriser, et le mot est passé dans nos mœurs.

Les faes s'étaient révélés à la face du monde depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Un jour, le « gouvernement » fae – que nous nommions le Consul – avait décidé, Dieu sait pourquoi, que les humains étaient prêts à savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule espèce intelligente sur cette planète. Ils avaient donc organisé dans une émission télévisée de grande écoute (nous étions implantés partout : ce ne fut pas bien difficile), un petit artifice magique. Bien sûr le public, après s'être rendu compte que rien n'était truqué, avait rapidement cédé à la panique. Les réactions violentes avaient fleuri, et je ne compte plus le nombre de manifestations anti-faes qui s'étaient déroulées. Mais après tout, comment leur en vouloir ? Cette révélation brisait tous leurs repères dans un monde qu'ils pensaient maitriser…

Cependant nous avions aussi des alliés chez les humains. Principalement quelques excentriques au départ, mais au fil du temps, voyant que les faes n'avaient pas l'intention d'asservir les humains et qu'ils ne semblaient pas dangereux, certains humains s'étaient ralliés à notre cause. Le Consul avait eu une bonne intuition en nous enjoignant à ne pas riposter face aux provocations, voire aux attaques. De plus, les autorités humaines devaient être au courant depuis un certain temps puisque nous ne nous étions pas fait anéantir à coups de lance-flammes (variante contemporaine du bûcher). Ils devaient se douter que cette bataille ferait autant de victimes dans un camp que dans l'autre.

Le peuple fae vivait donc désormais au grand jour, fréquentant les mêmes bars que les humains, mangeant les mêmes cheeseburgers et certains se rendaient même à l'église le dimanche. La plupart du temps nous recevions des réactions mitigées, souvent méfiantes, mais c'était mieux toutefois que l'hostilité franche et agressive à laquelle nous avions dû faire face les premières années. Les gens avaient dû finir par s'habituer à nous je présume. Cependant, cette tolérance progressive était aussi due au fait que le Consul n'avait révélé pour le moment au monde que les races les plus inoffensives, comme des leprechauns ou de fées. Il estimait qu'il valait mieux y aller en douceur avant de déclarer au monde des individus capables de vous arracher la tête à mains nues.

Ce qui m'amène à parler des loups-garous. Récemment, le Consul avait tenté un coup audacieux en annonçant leur existence. C'était un pari risqué, autant pour la réaction des humains que pour la leur : les loups-garous sont des créatures susceptibles, colériques et fondamentalement bornées. Une réflexion mal placée pouvait déclencher une réaction extrêmement violente. Or, si les humains se rendaient compte du potentiel destructeur de ce genre de créatures, nous savions tous qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre les armes. Un tel cas de figure signerait notre arrêt de mort à tous. Nous avions beau être dotés de pouvoirs et de capacités surhumaines, nous ne faisions pas le poids face au nombre.

Mais en dépit de ces heures troubles, le quartier autour de moi ne souffrait aucune agitation. La vie y était paisible : la bonne entente entre espèces régnait. Entre faes on se serre les coudes, et les humains, pour peu qu'ils ne manifestent aucune intention belliqueuse, étaient tout à fait acceptés.

Pour l'heure, la majorité de nos voisins devait être soit à table soit en train de dormir, et le seul bruit audible était le murmure du vent dans les herbes desséchées des pelouses. J'eus donc un petit sursaut lorsque le claquement des talons d'Hinata troubla cette sérénité, tandis qu'elle suivait le petit chemin pavé qui conduisait à notre maison. Je fermai la portière et me hâtai de la suivre : je n'avais pas envie de la laisser seule après une telle épreuve. On ne devrait jamais être seul après la perte d'un être cher.

Je n'avais même pas esquissé un geste qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur le perron. J'entendis le tintement de ses clés lorsqu'elle les enfonça dans la serrure et pénétra dans le hall. Je parcourus d'un pas vif l'allée et rentrai à sa suite dans la maison. Il y régnait une agréable fraîcheur qui me fit bénir l'inventeur de la climatisation. Je posai mon sac dans un coin, puis me rendis dans le salon où je savais qu'Hinata s'était réfugiée, et particulièrement vers le gros fauteuil moelleux près de la bibliothèque. Elle l'utilisait pour lire ou quand elle boudait. Mais aujourd'hui était une exception. La pièce était plongée dans le noir : la seule touche de lumière était le bleu marine du ciel visible à travers la fenêtre. J'allumai la petite lampe. Hinata avait retiré ses escarpins et replié ses jambes sous elle. Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait collé son front contre la vitre. Je crois qu'elle ne remarquait même pas ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Cet état d'apathie me retournait encore plus le cœur que de la voir en larmes. J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle pleure : cette absence de réaction lui ressemblait tellement peu que cela m'inquiétait encore plus. Avec un soupir, je tirai un pouf et m'assit à ses pieds. Je saisis ses mains glacées dans les miennes et attendis patiemment qu'elle soit prête à me parler. Au bout d'un long moment, elle tourna son attention vers moi : elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et son expression semblait à la fois me remercier et me demander ce que je fabriquais ici. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu partir. Peut-être même aurais-je dû... Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule, à ressasser inlassablement sa tristesse, avec pour seule compagnie le stupide chien du voisin qui ne cessait d'aboyer la nuit.

- Alors, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer, comment va Minami ?

- Mal.

Logique. Elle continua :

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant toute la cérémonie. Elle n'a même pas eu la force de le voir se faire mettre en terre. Neji a dû la raccompagner dans sa chambre juste après, me répondit-elle mécaniquement. Il est revenu pour les condoléances. Il essayait de rester impassible mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était effondré.

Neji Hyûga était le cousin d'Hinata. Je le connaissais à peine : je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois. Et encore, je l'avais croisé sur le seuil de chez moi, alors qu'il quittait Hinata. Il m'avait salué avec cordialité, sans plus. Un sourire n'avait même pas daigné étirer ses lèvres - qu'il avait fort bien dessinées, je devais le reconnaître. De toute façon, toute la famille Hyûga avait tiré le gros lot à la loterie génétique. Cela ne devrait pas être permis que toute une famille ressemble à des mannequins. Rien qu'Hinata, avec ses longs cheveux de nuit, si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleus, sa peau d'ivoire et son profil hiératique, me filait des complexes alors que j'étais plutôt confiante envers mon physique.

Tandis que je vagabondais dans mes pensées, le silence retrouva sa place entre nous deux. Un silence qui me rendait folle. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous séparait. Je suis peut-être impatiente, bornée, bordélique, mais je sais écouter et accorder toute mon attention à celui qui me la demande. Hinata savait qu'elle pouvait me confier absolument tout. C'est pourquoi je ne supportais pas de la voir si déprimée, tout en sachant que je n'avais pas la capacité de l'aider. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de rester à ses côtés, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle me vire à grands coups de pieds dans les fesses, c'était bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Dans la cuisine, la pendule sonna onze heures. Cela me surprit : je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Comme nous travaillions toutes les deux le lendemain, je proposai à Hinata d'aller se coucher. Elle ne me répondit pas : elle avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers la vitre. Elle était repartie dans ses pensées. Je récupérai le verre vide entre ses mains – qui avait contenu du whisky, à l'odeur – et partis le laver dans l'évier. Tandis que l'eau coulait sur l'inox, j'entendis sa voix claire et mélodieuse s'élever.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

Intriguée, je relevai la tête. Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi : d'ailleurs, elle ne s'adressait à personne. Toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posé son menton dessus. Son attitude était normale ; et pourtant, quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me fit hérisser le poil et fit vibrer des signaux d'alarme dans mon corps. C'était une sensation diffuse, une impression... Et pourtant, je ne sais pas, il y avait comme une intonation menaçante dans ses mots, une promesse implicite et dangereuse flottant dans les airs. Elle murmura de nouveau « Non, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire... » avant que cela ne me décide à réagir. Je me dirigeai vers elle à grandes enjambées, me plantai devant le fauteuil et dit en tendant impérieusement la main vers elle :

- Allez. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

Elle me contempla quelques secondes, puis saisit la main offerte tout en se levant d'un mouvement plein de grâce et de fluidité. La lumière du couloir s'accrocha au noir profond de son tailleur en velours alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. J'en profitai pour fermer les volets ; mais quand j'ouvris la fenêtre, je restai captivée par la rondeur opulente de l'astre lunaire. Je m'accoudai quelques instants au rebord. Sa lumière était si intense qu'une mer d'argent en fusion semblait s'étaler sous ma fenêtre. Le quartier, archétype de la banlieue familiale par excellence, prenait une atmosphère féerique, une part de mystère qu'il ne possédait pas en plein jour. L'ombre du plus petit brin d'herbe prenait une dimension gigantesque, et j'avais l'impression d'évoluer au milieu d'une cathédrale de ténèbres et de silence.

Mon cœur se noua à cette vue ; mon corps se tendit d'un désir bien connu, une envie impérieuse qui me saisit les tripes et fit courir au creux de mes reins de longs frissons délicieux.

Il fallait que je sorte.

Maintenant.

Alors que je levais une jambe pour enjamber le rebord, le grincement de la porte de la salle de bains me ramena à la réalité. L'appel avait été tellement fort que j'en avais oublié tout le reste. Mon corps protesta désespérément lorsque je reposai ma jambe au sol, tirai vers moi les battants du volet et refermai la fenêtre. Mon désir irrépressible de sortir devrait attendre face au bien-être d'Hinata. C'était peut-être stupide et prétentieux de ma part mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, sinon elle ne cesserait de ressasser sa tristesse. Oui, c'était idiot mais je ne pouvais la laisser seule après la mort subite et prématurée de son oncle, l'une des personnes qui l'aimait le plus au monde, qui lui avait offert à sa mesure toute l'affection et le réconfort que son père biologique n'aurait dû lui donner.

Quand je me rendis vers ma chambre, je vis qu'elle était déjà couchée dans son lit, recroquevillée en position fœtale dos à moi, le drap remonté jusqu'aux yeux. J'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama avant de me glisser derrière elle ; là, j'entourai sa taille de mon bras et la serrai fort. Une lourde mèche de mes cheveux roses vint se mêler à celles de nuit sur son épaule. Je l'entendis renifler : mais aucune larme ne coula. Elle en avait déjà trop versé.

Elle ne trahit pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle sentait ma présence : mais elle savait que j'étais là, et que je le serai autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Au bout d'un moment, elle saisit ma main et la pressa fort.

Longtemps après, elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et – je l'espérais – réparateur.

* * *

La lune trônait fièrement dans le ciel lorsque je me réveillai.

Ma chambre était totalement silencieuse, excepté la respiration profonde de mon amie. Je retirai précautionneusement mon bras, puis me levai tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Je me rendis dehors par la vaste porte-fenêtre du salon, celle qui donnait sur la forêt en contrebas. Je n'avais pas pu résister. L'air frais de la nuit me frappa de plein fouet, surtout lorsque je retirai mon tee-shirt. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant l'adrénaline commencer à pulser en moi. Un instant plus tard, j'étais nue.

Je savourai quelques instants la caresse du vent sur ma peau, puis me métamorphosai.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces mots. Et oui, je suis de retour. Ceci est donc la version 2.0 de ma fiction Nightmare, la version rééditée. Normalement elle est mieux, mais bien sûr tout dépend de vos goûts._

_Pour les petits nouveaux qui débarquent, ce sera une fiction du genre surnaturel, policier, avec de l'action et de l'amûûûr. Et puis du sexe aussi tiens. Je vous avertis dès maintenant, histoire que vous ne vous sentiez pas trahis. L'histoire est centrée du point de vue de Sakura, désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas trop. Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas quand même. Je pense faire en sorte de ne pas lui donner le même caractère que dans le manga._

_Cette fiction est donc une réécriture de Nightmare : je la mets en tant que nouvelle histoire pour pas que vous ne soyez spoilés dans les commentaires._

_Comme d'habitude avec moi, je vous enjoins à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. La seule exigence étant un minimum de tact je vous prie._

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	2. L'éclat envoûtant de la lune

_Chapitre 1_

Un long frisson de plaisir me traversa lorsque je sentis la brûlure familière de la magie courir le long de mon corps. J'avais attendu toute la journée ce moment : je ressentais le soulagement presque orgasmique de ceux qui obtiennent ce dont ils ont besoin depuis longtemps. En quelques secondes, mon corps réduisit sa masse de moitié. A la place de deux jambes, j'avais désormais quatre pattes velues comme moyen de locomotion.

Je suis une métamorphe. A ma connaissance, la seule de cette espèce.

Cela signifiait que je pouvais me transformer en n'importe quel animal de mon choix, à la condition d'avoir déjà vu de mes yeux un membre de son espèce. Bien sûr, cela ne fonctionnait pas si je restais dans mon canapé à zapper sur la chaîne animalière. Et étant donné que je n'étais pas une grande fan des zoos, mon répertoire était plutôt limité.

Toutefois, ces métamorphoses étaient soumises à quelques règles. Ainsi, plus l'animal était éloigné de ma corpulence et plus la transformation était difficile et douloureuse. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas où se perdait la masse superflue – peut-être dans un plan astral différent du nôtre. Cependant, je devais à chaque fois lutter pour changer de forme, et ainsi me séparer de mon apparence humaine. Celle-ci s'accrochait tant qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à se faire extirper de force, telle un parasite.

J'ai le souvenir d'avoir tenté la transformation en rongeur une fois lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je maîtrisais peu mon pouvoir à cette époque là : l'expérience permet de tempérer le flux de sensations, et donc par la même occasion la douleur. L'élancement avait été si violent, si vif que j'en avais rendu le contenu de mon estomac pendant tout une semaine.

De plus, la lune avait une grande influence sur moi, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était pleine – comme sur tous les faes d'ailleurs. Nous ressentions tous son pouvoir avec plus ou moins d'intensité selon les espèces. Après tout nous appartenions, selon les légendes, au « monde de la nuit ». L'astre lunaire nous était indispensable comme le soleil l'est aux humains. Ses fluctuations nous contrôlent comme le ferait un marionnettiste. Les plus sensibles à son pouvoir étaient sans doute les loups-garous, qui étaient obligés de se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas des métamorphes.

En effet, dans mon cas la lune augmentait juste mes pouvoirs. Mes sens étaient démultipliés : ils étaient déjà au-dessus de la moyenne des faes, et bien au-delà de ceux des humains, mais la pleine lune les rendait extraordinairement acérés. Je ressentais la moindre vibration, j'entendais le moindre bruit avec une acuité extraordinaire. Cela provoquait en moi une sensation à la fois euphorique et d'oppression. J'avais l'impression d'être tout en même temps, une déesse omnipotente et un bébé qui découvre le monde. C'était extrêmement perturbant car toutes les informations qui me parvenaient étaient traitées avec la même importance. Un simple crissement de pneus au loin me donnait l'impression que la voiture fonçait droit sur moi. Mes sens étaient trompés et il me fallait toujours un certain temps pour m'adapter.

Mais heureusement à cette heure-ci, tout était endormi : aucun humain n'avait eu la soudaine lubie de venir se promener au clair de lune avec sa dulcinée. Les seuls bruits que j'entendais étaient ceux des animaux et de quelques faes nocturnes qui chahutaient. Le souffle d'air tiède m'apportait des effluves d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de soleil et de barbecue. Je m'ébrouai d'un coup pour me secouer les puces, puis descendis le perron.

Je bondis avec empressement dans l'herbe, et me roulai avec bonheur dedans.

À proximité des habitations, là où j'avais le plus de risques de me faire voir, j'adoptais une forme relativement banale, familière et amicale – généralement un chien ou un chat. Ils ont l'avantage appréciable d'inspirer confiance à la fois aux enfants et aux adultes, principalement de par leur banalité. Le beau colley noir et blanc qui me sert d'enveloppe charnelle était la couverture parfaite. Il devenait la cible attitrée de l'attention des enfants (ce qui n'était pas sans flatter ma vanité). Et sans que leurs parents ne se doutent le moins du monde qu'il y avait dessous cette apparence bonhomme et un peu lasse, les petits ayant la fâcheuse habitude de me prendre pour un poney, leur voisine chirurgienne du numéro 6, allée des peupliers. Et puis, cela réduisait considérablement mes chances de me faire tirer dessus par un abruti à la gâchette facile.

Je parcourus en petite foulée la distance qui me séparait de la lisière de la forêt, en contrebas de la colline où était bâti le lotissement. Je franchis d'un bond le petit ruisseau qui en marquait l'entrée, puis m'enfonçai sous les frondaisons. C'était vraiment une nuit magnifique, et je me réjouissais de pouvoir la savourer tranquillement. J'avais un peu honte de laisser Hinata toute seule à la maison mais après tout elle dormait, et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus pour la soulager... Dès que je fus sûre de ne plus être en vue, je me détendis et me transformai en mon animal préféré. Mes longs poils se muèrent en une fourrure lustrée, noire comme une nuit sans lune. Mon regard passa d'un noir d'encre à un ambre lumineux. Mon museau s'aplatit ; mon corps devint souple et délié.

La panthère que j'étais devenue s'étira, puis bondit lestement sur une branche basse d'un châtaignier.

C'est une sensation extraordinaire que de vivre comme un animal. Celui-ci n'a pas à gérer toutes les tâches inutiles que nous bipèdes nous imposons. La seule chose qui lui importe est de se nourrir, dormir, défendre son territoire et ses petits. Aucune contrainte matérielle. C'était vraiment libérateur : quand je me transformais, tous mes soucis, toutes mes préoccupations humaines étaient reléguées dans un coin vide de mon cerveau et s'effaçaient jusqu'à ce je redevienne « humaine ». J'étais régie majoritairement par mes instincts, et même si ma conscience veillait à ce que je ne fasse pas trop de bêtises, il m'arrivait parfois de la mettre en veilleuse et de dévorer une ou deux poules mal gardées.

Le museau relevé, je humai longuement l'atmosphère. J'avais faim, et il y avait toujours un lapin ou un écureuil assez stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait m'échapper. Soudain, mes oreilles se dressèrent sur ma tête. J'avais entendu la chamade rapide d'un petit cœur, caractéristique de ma proie favorite, un lapin. Celui-ci surgit à quelques mètres de moi, confiant, retroussant son adorable petit nez pour arriver à déterminer l'étrange fumet qui lui parvenait – il n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré de panthère de sa vie. Sa fourrure immaculée luisait sous la faible lumière qui perçait les feuillages. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de devoir le manger, mais cela importait peu à la part animale qui contrôlait pour le moment mes actes. Le petit lapin me tourna le dos, inconscient du danger et du sort funeste qui l'attendait.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, je me tapis au sol et glissai précautionneusement dans sa direction. Puis, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, je bondis, enfonçai mes crocs dans sa gorge et secouai d'un coup sec pour lui briser la nuque. Autant abréger ses souffrances. Je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour jouer avec lui comme le font les chats avec leurs proies.

Rassasiée, la bête en moi ne réclama plus de tribut. Je fis encore un petit tour histoire de me dégourdir les pattes, puis me décidai à rentrer lorsque j'aperçus le ciel commencer à s'éclaircir. Je repris ma forme de chien juste avant d'arriver au ruisseau et me mis à courir juste pour le plaisir de sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ma truffe – pourquoi pensez-vous que les chiens aiment tant passer la tête par la vitre en voiture ?

Enfin, j'arrivai chez moi : je grimpai les marches de bois et, dans le même mouvement, me transformai. Je jetai un regard autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'avait vu. Personne ici ne savait que j'étais métamorphe, ni même fae. Je trouvais cela plus simple, étant donné la discrimination dont étaient souvent victimes les membres du peuple surnaturel. On me faisait plus facilement confiance, ce qui était un atout considérable dans ma profession, médecin. Je n'étais pas la seule à le faire : de nombreux faes cachaient leur véritable identité. Après tout, nous l'avions fait pendant des millénaires, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Et puis, je n'avais pas envie que l'on me prenne pour un monstre...

Un vrombissement au loin me ramena sur terre, et me rappela ma situation : notamment le fait que j'étais nue, exposée aux regards de tous et que les premiers salariés n'allaient pas tarder à se rendre au travail. J'enfilai donc mes vêtements et fis volte-face dans le but de rentrer dans le salon. Sauf que, forcément, je percutai les poubelles sur la terrasse au passage. Elles s'effondrèrent dans un grand fracas métallique. Je me figeai sur place, les mains tendues dans ce qui avait été une vaine tentative de rattrapage, tous mes sens en alerte. Je guettai pendant quelques minutes le moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir le fait que j'avais réveillé Hinata ; mais mon ouïe aiguisée m'indiqua que sa respiration était restée calme et régulière. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je rentrai dans le salon et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon amie. Le miroir dans l'entrée m'apprit que j'avais du sang autour de la bouche ; je fis donc un écart par la salle de bains pour m'en débarrasser.

Hinata n'avait aucune idée de ma nature de métamorphe. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le faire un jour. Hinata était l'une des personnes qui m'était le plus cher : je ne le supporterai pas si ma différence nous séparait. À chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet du peuple de la nuit, ou même quand je l'évoquais en passant, je la sentais se crisper ; son visage se fermait, et elle changeait vite de sujet. Peut-être avait-elle eu une mauvaise expérience avec un fae. Je n'en savais rien, elle ne m'en avait jamais rien dit. Mais je sentais que le sujet était tabou, je l'évitais donc avec soin.

Son amitié m'était trop chère pour que je la perde. Je m'appliquai donc à la garder à tout prix.

* * *

Un minuscule rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de velours. Forcément, il atterrissait pile sur le bout de mon nez. Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à le froncer inutilement, je déposai les armes et me levai. À côté de moi Hinata dormait encore, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. À pas de loup, je sortis de la chambre et partis préparer le café.

Comme souvent après une nuit trop courte, j'étais en pleine forme. Mais je savais que j'accuserai le coup cet après-midi, surtout après plusieurs heures de garde. En effet, j'étais chirurgien urgentiste à l'hôpital du Sacré-Cœur de Konoha. J'étais ainsi perpétuellement en train de courir. Il y avait toujours un patient dont il fallait s'occuper, une plaie qu'il fallait recoudre ou un parent inquiet qu'il fallait rassurer. C'était un travail éreintant au possible, où le mot « sieste » était presque devenu une légende urbaine.

Je me plaignais mais en réalité j'adorais ce boulot. Ce que j'aimais particulièrement, c'était voir cette petite lueur dans les yeux des gens quand je leur disais que leur fils, leur fille ou leur parent était sur le point de guérir. Voir ces visages passer de l'espoir, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas, au soulagement et à la gratitude était infiniment gratifiant. Ces personnes me remerciaient moi, mais aussi la vie, Dieu ou la quelconque entité supérieure à laquelle ils croyaient. J'aimais voir des personnes en mauvais état repartir rayonnantes de vie, heureuses, et me dire que j'en étais un tout petit peu responsable.

Bien sûr, certains ne ressortaient jamais. Et malgré les années, l'expérience et les conseils de mes pairs, j'accusai toujours le coup car chacun de mes patients était précieux ; chacun d'eux était une vie, une personnalité pour laquelle il fallait se battre et qu'il fallait protéger.

Je remontai le couloir pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Le salon avait beau être complètement noir, je n'avais aucun mal à me diriger. J'évitai souplement le petit comptoir de briques surmonté d'une tablette en bois qui marquait le coin cuisine, saisis une casserole sur l'égouttoir et la remplit d'eau. J'en profitai pendant qu'elle chauffait pour ouvrir les volets et enfilai des tongs pour le moment où j'irai chercher le journal sur le perron. Tout ceci composait ma routine matinale ordinaire, à la fois rassurante et effrayante de monotonie.

Le soleil s'engouffra à flots dans la pièce lorsque je poussai les battants et éclaira un petit salon coquet, auquel les boiseries claires donnaient du cachet. Deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un canapé recouvert d'une housse chocolat s'agençaient autour d'une table basse en verre au milieu de la pièce ; dans un coin, une immense télé à écran plat côtoyait une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tous genres. C'était plutôt Hinata la lectrice. Elle se fourrait dans son fauteuil aussi moelleux qu'une fesse de nain avec son bouquin, tandis que je m'asseyais par terre en jouant à mes jeux vidéo. Un immense tapis pourpre complétait le tout.

Je sortis chercher le journal. Le temps était toujours radieux, et la température battait des records pour une heure aussi matinale. En me baissant pour l'attraper, j'aperçus mon voisin sorcier d'en face. Comme tous les matins, je lui adressai un sourire et un geste de la main pour le saluer tout en ignorant son coup d'œil vers mon décolleté. D'un geste sec, je dépliai le journal et en lut la Une pendant que je remontais l'allée. Évidemment, elle était consacrée au suicide d'Hizashi Hyûga.

Un sifflement lorsque je pénétrai dans l'entrée m'indiqua que l'eau était en train de bouillir. Je posai le journal sur le comptoir, puis attrapai la casserole pour en verser le contenu dans la cafetière italienne, dans laquelle j'avais préalablement mis du café moulu directement importé de Colombie. Du café normal m'aurait tout aussi bien convenu mais Hinata était une vraie maniaque de la nourriture saine. Elle était une excellente cuisinière, et par conséquent ne supportait pas « _ces aliments lyophilisés et pleins de cochonneries qui te font attraper un cancer à trente ans _». Nous ne consommions donc que des produits frais, de saison, que nous allions chercher au marché. D'un commun accord – et surtout à la vue de mes talents culinaires désastreux – nous avions décidé qu'Hinata s'occuperait des repas. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je n'avais qu'à rentrer, mettre les pieds sous la table et manger le délicieux repas qu'elle nous avait concocté. Un vrai mari des années 50.

En soufflant sur mon café brûlant pour le refroidir, je parcourus l'article consacré à la mort du Hyûga. Apparemment, le suicide était dû à « _un profond mal-être et de trop lourdes responsabilités matérielles _». Je fronçai les sourcils. Tout d'abord, Hizashi n'avait aucune raison d'être malheureux. Il semblait heureux en ménage, avait un fils brillant tout destiné à reprendre les affaires de son père plus tard et une entreprise florissante qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer. S'il avait du mal avec cette réalité, il n'en avait jamais montré le moindre signe. Et puis, les Hyûgas n'étaient pas du genre à s'abandonner à la mélancolie des sentiments. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à ne pas en ressentir du tout.

Mais ce qui me faisait tiquer surtout, c'était que le journaliste faisait clairement passer Hizashi pour un faible. On voyait clairement qu'il avait une dent contre lui – voire contre la famille Hyûga toute entière – et, à travers de subtils sous-entendus, dégradait la réputation du mort plus sûrement qu'avec une critique féroce du personnage.

Je bus une gorgée de café.

Ce pauvre bougre avait intérêt à s'accrocher : les prochains mois risquaient d'être durs pour lui. La famille Hyûga ne me paraissait pas être du genre à laisser la réputation d'un de ses membres être salie. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne laisseraient pas passer cet affront. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bas de l'article : il était signé Rock Lee. Le pauvre allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je tournais négligemment une page lorsqu'Hinata fit irruption dans la cuisine. Avec la grâce consommée d'un ours, elle se traîna dans ma direction, plissant ses petits yeux délicats à cause de la luminosité. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas adopté que la démarche : l'air grognon et l'irascibilité complétaient le tableau. Hinata détestait se lever tôt. Je crois qu'elle détestait se lever tout court, et que si elle avait pu passer toute sa vie dans son lit, elle l'aurait volontiers fait. Son oncle avait réussi – j'ignore comment – à lui dénicher un poste de nuit dans un grand cabinet d'avocats, dont le salaire suffisait à lui seul à payer le loyer et les factures. Elle partait donc tard dans la nuit et ne revenait qu'aux petites lueurs du jour. J'aurais pu lui proposer de rester dormir le matin, mais je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour moi. En effet, avec mes horaires de fous, le matin était souvent l'unique moment de la journée où nous pouvions nous voir. Lui dire de ne pas se lever aurait été comme dénigrer l'effort qu'elle faisait et insulter sa gentillesse.

Sans m'accorder le moindre regard – alors même que j'étais en face d'elle – elle tira un des hauts tabourets et se jucha dessus. Consciente qu'elle ne serait pas opérationnelle avant un bon café, je fis glisser une tasse dans sa direction. Elle me remercia du regard, avant de se concentrer sur le breuvage. Un silence reposant régna pendant quelques minutes, seulement troublé par le bruissement des pages du journal et le pépiement étouffé de quelques oiseaux. J'en profitai pour l'examiner discrètement. Cette nuit semblait lui avoir été profitable : les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient un petit peu estompés. Elle paraissait plus calme et plus sereine, ou tout du moins moins triste.

Je la surpris à essayer de lire le journal, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses longs cheveux d'obsidienne étalés sur le comptoir. Elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et rougit fortement, ce qui forma un joli contraste avec sa peau pâle. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Cette fille rougissait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était extrêmement timide, et c'était d'autant plus surprenant quand elle s'énervait et plongeait dans une colère noire. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas, on plaignait la cible de courroux. Ou – vu que la plupart du temps c'était moi – on baissait la tête et on attendait que la tempête passe, en évitant surtout de la regarder dans les yeux.

J'avalai cul-sec le reste de mon café en avisant l'heure – déjà sept heures ! – et partis prendre ma douche. En passant, j'assénai un petit coup affectueux avec le journal sur la tête d'Hinata, qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde, et le déposai sous son nez. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le saisit de ses longs doigts frêles et se mit à lire la Une.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, récurée, dents brossées et habillée d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean, je retournai en coup de vent remplir un thermos de café. J'avais beau être en retard, il n'était pas question que je boive l'infâme mixture de la cafétéria. Mais soudain, Hinata fit claquer le journal contre la table en annonçant d'une voix irritée :

- Ce journaliste est un idiot.

Surprise, je me retournai. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hinata d'émettre des jugements ainsi sans connaître. Elle parlait bien sûr de l'article relatant le décès d'Hizashi. Je la contournai, mon thermos vide toujours entre les mains pour regarder de plus près.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je alors que je remplissais la bouteille du liquide brun. Bon d'accord, il y a été un peu fort mais...

- Un peu fort ? m'interrompit-elle, indignée. Sakura, il est en train de dire mon oncle s'est suicidé à cause de petits problèmes à la con.

Hinata ne jurait jamais ; cela acheva de me convaincre qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Elle poursuivit :

- Hizashi n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre à la première difficulté. Or, cet imbécile le fait passer pour un lâche.

- Peut-être... Peut-être qu'Hizashi ne t'a pas tout dit. Peut-être qu'il avait des soucis plus gros, avançai-je avec hésitation.

Elle me lança un regard peu amène.

- Tu crois qu'on a pas déjà vérifié ? J'en ai parlé avec Neji, ils n'ont rien trouvé, conclut-elle en se radoucissant. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse... ça.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et je ressentis sa détresse remonter à la surface comme si c'était la mienne. J'aurais voulu l'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Au lieu de cela, je me contentai de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui frotter doucement le bras, dans un geste de réconfort manqué. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- Ma famille ne laissera pas passer ça tu sais. Ils vont le lui faire payer. Elle a beau être complètement cinglée, elle est redoutablement ingénieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger sa réputation.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase sibylline. Le sens de ses paroles m'échappait un peu. Hinata n'ajouta rien de plus ; son regard s'était fixé sur un point invisible devant elle, absent. Je renonçai à lui demander des explications. De un cela ne me regardait pas, de deux je n'avais certes pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. Vu comme j'étais partie, même ma conduite suicidaire ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir au moins quinze minutes de retard à l'hôpital.

J'embrassai affectueusement les cheveux de mon amie et, la joue toujours posée sur sa tête, annonçai :

- Je suis de garde cette nuit. Tout ira bien ?

J'aurais aimé rester avec elle, mais je doutais que l'excuse « l'oncle de ma meilleure amie est mort » soit valable en cas d'absence au travail. Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot. Je restai un instant pensive, puis admis que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, alors je partis. Depuis le hall, je lançai un :

- Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

J'entendis le « Hm hm » affirmatif qu'elle prononça d'une voix lointaine, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'appellerait pas de peur de me déranger. De toute façon, je savais déjà que je lui passerai un coup de fil avant qu'elle ne parte au travail, alors cela me passa au dessus de la tête. Moi, mère poule ? Absolument pas.

J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à l'ouvrir lorsque sa voix me retint quelques instants de plus.

- Au fait Sakura...

- Oui ? répondis-je en passant la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte pour pouvoir mieux la voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose cette nuit ? Il m'a semblé entendre un grand fracas dans le jardin. C'était toi ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me figeai. Était-il possible qu'elle sache...? Mon pouls s'affola sous l'effet de la panique. J'étais heureuse que la faible ouïe de l'humaine qu'elle était ne puisse détecter la preuve de ma culpabilité. Elle me contemplait de ses grands yeux innocents, dans lesquels je ne décelai aucune trace de suspicion ou de calcul. Les seules émotions visibles n'étaient qu'une franche curiosité et l'attente d'une réponse.

Pendant un instant, j'hésitai. Sincèrement. Le moment était peut-être venu de lui révéler la vérité ? J'avais assez menti : cela faisait des années que je mentais, et cela me rongeait un petit peu plus chaque jour. Hinata était bonne et généreuse, et quoi que les faes aient pu lui faire, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle arriverait à le surmonter. Si je comptais un tant soit peu pour elle, elle me pardonnerait.

J'ouvris la bouche dans l'intention de lui révéler ma vraie nature... et me dégonflai. Elle venait de perdre son oncle, le moment était mal choisi pour rajouter un nouveau poids sur ses épaules. Elle avait assez à gérer comme cela. Profondément consciente que c'était ma lâcheté qui parlait, je répondis :

- Non. Mais quand je suis sortie ce matin, les poubelles étaient renversées. Un chien errant a dû passer par là.

Elle acquiesça, ma réponse ne l'intéressant déjà plus ; elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Quant à moi je sortis d'un pas lourd. Ma propre faiblesse me dégoûtait. Je savais que j'aurais un jour à passer par la case des aveux, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je retardais l'échéance le plus possible.

Je ne voulais pas lui causer de la peine.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

« _C'est faux et tu le sais,_ murmura une petite voix cruelle au fond de mon esprit. _La seule personne que tu veux protéger ici c'est toi... _»

Je tentai d'étouffer cette rumeur dans ma tête, mais en vain. L'accent de la vérité résonnait trop profondément en elle pour que je me permette de l'enterrer. Malheureusement, je me devais d'être honnête envers moi-même. Je me mentais. Je me voilais la face sous des illusions d'altruisme hypocrites. La vérité, c'était que j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de perdre ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de me faire repousser _encore_. Terrifiée à l'idée de perdre une place que j'avais mis si longtemps à trouver.

J'avais trouvé un monde qui me convenait, qui m'acceptait ; un monde créé de toute pièce certes, bâti autour d'un mensonge mais c'était le mien.

Et je m'y agrippais de toutes mes forces.

* * *

_* L'obsidienne est une pierre volcanique très noire._

_Mesdames et messieurs, voici (enfin) le chapitre 1 ! Après des siècles d'attente, j'ai enfin fini par le pondre._

_Un chapitre très chargé en descriptions donc, j'en suis désolée, mais elles sont nécessaires pour poser l'histoire. Et encore, j'en ai mis dans le prologue (c'est pour cela que je vous ai encouragé à le relire ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, ce serait judicieux !). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre sera plus riche en action._

_Je remercie pour ce(s) chapitre(s) Aede, qui s'est fait outrageusement exploiter comme bêta-lectrice mais qui a su me donner de judicieux conseils et des coups de pied aux fesses quand il le fallait. Et bien sûr, je vous remercie vous lecteurs d'avoir courageusement patienté pour la suite (j'espère que j'ai perdu personne en route !) et d'avoir usé quelques minutes de votre vie à lire ce chapitre._

_Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont fortement réclamés et appréciés !_

_Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine !_


	3. Dancing with werewolves

_Chapitre 2_

Ma voiture était une véritable étuve lorsque je m'installai dans l'habitacle. J'enfonçai le plus vite possible la clé dans le contact, et ma petite Coccinelle vert anis démarra tout en douceur. J'ouvris la fenêtre : le vent qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre me fit soupirer de contentement.

Je n'étais pas la seule à partir. J'apercevais autour de moi de nombreux voisins sur le point de se rendre au travail. Certains d'entre eux étaient des faes. Beaucoup à vrai dire, mais pas tous. En raison de cette forte population d'êtres magiques, le quartier offrait à ses habitants des prix plus qu'abordables. Il n'était pas rare qu'une famille humaine vienne s'y installer, attirée par ces offres alléchantes. Et, ma fois, il ne leur est jamais rien arrivé. Enfin, je crois. De toute façon, nous étions bien trop sur des charbons ardents avec eux pour nous permettre d'en faire disparaître un ou deux. Nous nous tenions donc à carreau.

Le Consul y veillait.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que nous avions emménagé ici avec Hinata ; et je ne voyais aucune raison pour que cela s'arrête.

Je connaissais Hinata depuis le lycée. Nos caractères respectifs n'auraient jamais dû autoriser une telle amitié : et effectivement, je ne lui avais jamais accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard à l'époque. Elle était bien différente alors. Solitaire, réservée, timide à la limite de la misanthropie, elle était tout l'opposé de ma personne, une grande gueule agressive et orgueilleuse. Mes années lycéennes s'écoulèrent sans que nous ne nous adressâmes jamais la parole. Je la croyais ennuyeuse, et elle m'a confié un jour qu'elle me trouvait fatigante (ce qui était sans doute le cas à l'époque). Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que je la retrouvai sur les bancs de la fac de droit – une perspective de carrière brièvement envisagée et abandonnée tout aussi rapidement. Je n'avais pas supporté longtemps l'arrogance des professeurs, ainsi que des élèves d'ailleurs, et eux s'étaient vite lassé de mon insubordination.

C'était donc la tête pleine de joyeuses illusions que j'avais débarqué dans la classe, persuadée d'être la nouvelle terreur des barreaux, et tout aussi naturellement que je m'étais dirigée vers la seule tête connue des environs. J'avais alors découvert un être beaucoup plus complexe que ce que mes préjugés d'adolescente nombriliste auraient pu imaginer. C'était une fille gentille, timide certes mais dotée d'une volonté de fer et qui savait, quand le sujet lui tenait à cœur, l'imposer.

Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous voir lorsque j'avais quitté le droit pour la médecine. Nos rencontres étaient plus rares mais elles en étaient devenues d'autant plus précieuses. Et puis un soir, alors que je me préparais à aller me coucher dans le placard qui me servait d'appartement, j'avais entendu de faibles coups résonner contre ma porte. J'avais retrouvé une Hinata en larmes, l'air hébété, balbutiant difficilement qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir et qu'elle n'avait pas su aller autre part. Je l'avais bien sûr invitée à rentrer. La seule chose que j'avais pu lui arracher avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil de plomb était qu'elle s'était disputée avec son père et qu'elle avait dû partir de chez elle.

Nous ne nous étions jamais quittées depuis.

Je revins sur terre lorsqu'un connard au volant d'un Land Rover me coupa la priorité. Je pilai violemment et klaxonnai avec vigueur à son intention, mais ne reçus en retour qu'un splendide doigt d'honneur. Je lui criai ce que je pensais de sa conduite dans un langage qui n'aurait certes pas convenu à une jeune femme bien élevée, puis m'engageai dans un rond-point sans même regarder si quelqu'un arrivait.

Mais cette conduite suicidaire eut au moins l'avantage de me faire arriver avec à peine dix minutes de retard au travail. Je me garai et me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Je sentis que quelque chose clochait dès que je pénétrai dans le grand hall glacé des urgences. C'était une sensation éparse, diffuse : rien ne me permettait de dire qu'elles étaient différentes de d'habitude. Il y régnait la même atmosphère d'alerte et d'anxiété que d'ordinaire mais... Il y avait quelque chose.

Je me confortai dans mon opinion lorsque je vis plusieurs médecins, les traits tirés dans de factices sourires, rassurer plus ostensiblement que d'habitude les patients. Et je compris.

C'était la peur.

Pas l'anxiété caractéristique de l'attente, celle que l'on éprouve en attendant des informations qui peuvent être mauvaises ; non, la vraie peur. Celle qui vous saisit aux tripes et réveille en vous des instincts immémoriaux. Celle qui vous dicte de vous rouler en boule dans un coin en espérant que tout va s'arranger. Pour le moment personne, mis à part le personnel de l'hôpital, ne paraissait sentir ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps.

Justement, une infirmière s'approchait de moi à grands pas. Si elle arborait un visage avenant, une tension terrible durcissait sa mâchoire et ses épaules. De plus, je sentais l'odeur rance de sa peur qu'exhalait tout son corps. Arrivée près de moi elle murmura hâtivement, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus qui se voulait sourire :

- Monsieur Sabaku est arrivé ici il y a près d'une heure. Il souffre d'une blessure qui s'est infectée au flanc et on pense qu'il a peut-être une épaule démise. La douleur lui a fait perdre les pédales et il a été à deux doigts de se transformer ici. Heureusement, le docteur Petterson a eu l'idée de l'enfermer dans une salle d'op' en attendant que vous arriviez, mais je doute que cela le retienne bien longtemps.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un long hurlement lupin résonna alors dans l'hôpital.

* * *

Je vis certaines têtes se relever avec étonnement, d'autres avec angoisse ; je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je laissai donc au personnel le soin de les rassurer et me ruai vers les cages d'escalier. Je dus lutter pour adopter une course humaine, mais dès que personne ne fut plus en mesure de pouvoir me voir, je gravis les marches à une vitesse qui aurait fait honte à un athlète professionnel. Je ne serais certes pas allée aussi vite en prenant l'ascenseur.

Je déboulai à fond de train dans le couloir du troisième étage. Je fus instantanément frappée par l'atmosphère sinistre qui avait envahi les lieux. L'endroit, d'habitude si exalté, avait adopté l'aspect angoissant d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Tout était désert. Des chariots, des fauteuils roulants, ou encore des perfusions débranchées à la hâte gisaient là abandonnés. Tous les néons étaient éteints. en conséquence de quoi, l'endroit baignait dans une pénombre grisâtre sinistre et morbide.

Je distinguai au fond deux personnes : un médecin et une infirmière dont le visage m'était inconnu. Probablement une nouvelle. Aucun des deux ne me prêta la moindre attention, quand bien même le bruit de ma course résonnait avec force dans le couloir désert. Ils étaient concentrés sur une petite lucarne qui donnait sur l'intérieur d'un bloc opératoire. Je devinai sans peine ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

Finalement, le docteur Petterson me jeta un furtif regard lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Il me tendit un dossier.

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre calme.

- Pas longtemps, me répondit-il. Il lutte, ça se voit, mais ça fait trop longtemps que la douleur le ronge. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser.

Sa voix était tranquille et posée comme s'il me racontait le menu de la cantine au lieu de notre mort prochaine. Je savais qu'il avait peur : j'entendais son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Mais en dehors de cela, il le cachait remarquablement bien. Sa posture était ferme, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Son visage arborait une expression de tranquille indifférence. Seul un observateur attentif aurait pu déceler dans ses yeux la lueur d'inquiétude qui y tourbillonnait. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de la femme à côté de lui, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. J'étais heureuse que ce soit lui qui ait été le premier à prendre en charge la situation. Je n'osais imaginer la catastrophe qui aurait eu lieu si on avait eu droit à un interne mort de trouille à sa place.

Un rapide coup d'œil au dossier m'apprit que le jeune homme souffrait de multiples hémorragies, d'une contusion sévère au flanc droit qui s'était infectée, d'une épaule démise et d'une fracture au même bras. Le pauvre. Il devait vraiment souffrir le martyr. S'il n'était pas sur le point de dévaster mon hôpital, j'aurais presque pu m'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Et on peut savoir qui est l'imbécile qui l'a amené dans un hôpital plein de gens malades ? grondai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

- Une femme. Apparemment, elle l'a trouvé sur le bord de la route. Comme il était sous forme humaine, elle n'a pas deviné que c'était un loup-garou. Moi-même je ne l'ai remarqué que quand j'ai vu ses yeux devenir jaunes.

Je grognai.

J'aurais pu m'énerver contre la stupidité de cette femme, mais je savais pertinemment que j'aurais été injuste. C'était probablement une brave fille qui avait juste voulu aider son prochain. Elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, et elle aurait eu raison si elle avait eu affaire à un humain comme un autre. Non, le problème venait surtout d'un cruel manque de communication entre les deux espèces. La plupart des humains ne savait pas reconnaître un fae d'un autre, voire même d'un de ses congénères. Nous avions appris à nous fondre dans la masse depuis des millénaires, nous pouvions difficilement leur reprocher aujourd'hui leur manque de clairvoyance. Moi-même, j'expliquais mes connaissances en la matière par une enfance passée dans un quartier de faes.

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit dans la pièce à côté de nous. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la petite lucarne.

Les loups-garous sont, de vue, assez semblables à leur cousin animal. On arrive à les distinguer grâce à leurs iris d'un or éclatant, une couleur proche de l'œil de tigre*, et à leur taille plus imposante que celle d'un loup normal. Mais c'est à peu près tout. La différence se ressent surtout au niveau... psychique. Les loups-garous émettent une aura plus violente, plus dominatrice. Ce sont des prédateurs et ils le savent. Voilà pourquoi il était particulièrement difficile de prendre l'avantage dans une confrontation, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique.

Celui-ci était plutôt grand : sa tête atteignait au moins ma poitrine. Il avait un beau pelage de la couleur des feuilles d'automne. J'aurais pu le qualifier de beau, n'eut été le sang qui maculait sa fourrure et ses babines retroussées sur une large gueule garnie de crocs puissants. Un grondement menaçant faisait vibrer son large poitrail. Ses yeux dorés étaient à la fois hagards et furieux, et je ne pus retenir un frisson lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans cette pièce. Mais alors pas du tout.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Personne ici n'en savait autant que moi sur les faes : croyez-moi, j'avais vérifié. Je ne pouvais laisser s'échapper quelqu'un qui pouvait m'enlever une telle épine du pied. Mais il semblait que tout le personnel de cet endroit soit bel et bien humain. En conséquence de quoi, j'étais la première désignée pour m'occuper des faes atterrissant ici. Notamment des loups-garous belliqueux qui pouvaient vous ouvrir le ventre d'un seul coup de patte.

Le loup tournait en rond dans la pièce, grattant le sol de ses pattes, s'arrêtant parfois pour panser ses blessures d'un coup de langue. J'avais peur, certes, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle : cette situation ne pouvait s'éterniser indéfiniment. En plus, Gaara devait souffrir le martyr avec ses blessures.

- Bon. J'y vais, annonçai-je d'un ton décidé en posant ma main sur la poignée.

Le docteur Petterson me gratifia d'un regard inquiet, mais n'émit aucune objection. Il me recommanda seulement d'être prudente.

Ah ah. La blague. Rien que de rentrer dans cette pièce était une atteinte au concept de prudence.

Je me glissai dans le bloc en prenant bien soin d'ouvrir la porte au minimum. Le bruit de la penne qui retournait dans son habitacle attira l'attention du monstre, qui braqua ses yeux furibonds sur moi. Ses babines se retroussèrent, et un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine. En prenant garde à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, j'avançai de quelques pas. Je pris bien soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux : pour chaque prédateur, cela signifie engager un combat de dominance. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour le défier alors que je n'étais même pas transformée. Cependant, l'âme de prédatrice en moi refusait catégoriquement l'idée de soumission qu'impliquerait le fait de baisser le regard devant lui. Je me contentai donc de fixer le mur derrière lui, sans baisser le regard mais sans croiser ses yeux non plus. Ma voix emplit alors la pièce de ses intonations apaisantes.

- Gaara ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis le docteur Haruno. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous la dernière fois. On avait critiqué les horribles chaussures du docteur Petterson, vous vous rappelez ?

Je sentis l'intéressé tiquer derrière moi, et je dus lutter pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire.

Un éclair d'humanité passa dans les yeux du loup. J'eus le sentiment qu'il me reconnaissait, donc je poursuivis :

- Écoutez, je sais que c'est dur mais j'ai vraiment besoin que vous vous retransformiez. Vous êtes dangereux sous cette forme. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais je ne peux pas vous soigner si vous restez comme ça...

Le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un poil durant toute la durée de mon laïus. Ses grands yeux jaunes restaient fixés sur moi. Un bref coup d'œil m'apprit qu'une intense concentration avait remplacé la sauvagerie qui les emplissait alors. Il avait arrêté de grogner, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais en sécurité pour autant...

Puis il se dressa sur ses pattes, l'allure altière, et se mit à avancer dans ma direction. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans cette action. Il avait le pas lent et mesuré ; rien dans ses gestes n'aurait pu me faire deviner s'il avait l'intention de me sauter dessus. Et par conséquent, de l'en empêcher.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant cette nonchalance le rendait encore plus effrayant. Ses pattes épaisses se posaient délicatement sur le sol ; ses griffes raclaient légèrement par terre, produisant un son à vous hérisser le poil. On voyait sous la fourrure ocre les muscles puissants qui jouaient pour lui faire adopter cette démarche chaloupée. La tranquille assurance qui se dégageait de tout son être acheva de me convaincre qu'il pouvait décider de me tuer à tout moment.

L'image parfaite du prédateur en marche.

Mon pouls s'emballa. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir de cette pièce, la fermer à double tour et courir le plus loin possible.

Je n'en fis rien.

Je restai sur place, immobile, à tenter désespérément d'apaiser mon cœur qui jouait maintenant un rythme digne des plus grands solos de John Bonham**.

Voyez-vous, les loups-garous sont extrêmement sensibles aux émotions, et plus particulièrement à la peur. Elle est pour eux une manifestation criante de faiblesse. Montrer sa peur équivaut à reconnaître leur supériorité. Ils ont alors une nette tendance à imposer leurs volontés... Tant et si bien qu'on finit par ne plus être libre de ses mouvements. Et ça, c'était une chose que jamais je ne pourrai tolérer.

Gaara était arrivé à mon niveau. Il me flaira de haut en bas ; je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon épiderme glacé de sueur. Lorsqu'il fit glisser sa truffe froide, d'abord sur ma joue puis dans le creux de mon cou, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux très fort. C'était bien joli de savoir qu'il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur à un loup-garou, mais c'était une autre paire de manches quand on en avait un en face de soi. Au bout d'un long, très long moment (où je priais tous les dieux de la création pour que Gaara ait mangé à satiété ce matin), il s'éloigna. J'eus juste le temps de voir ses iris devenir d'un bleu encore parsemé d'étoiles dorées, avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Un soulagement immense m'envahit. Si le bleu avait repris sa place dans ses yeux, cela signifiait que l'humain avait repris le pas sur le loup.

Je me laissai quelques secondes pour respirer à nouveau correctement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant presque toute la durée de notre… contact. A mes pieds, Gaara tremblait et se tortillait : il entamait sa transformation.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un spectacle que j'avais envie de voir, donc je sortis.

Le docteur Petterson et l'infirmière attendaient toujours. Ils avaient suivi toute la scène à travers la lucarne, prêts à donner l'alerte si les choses tournaient mal. Pour ne pas troubler la métamorphose, et parce que j'étais encore un peu sous le choc aussi, je murmurai :

- Il va nous falloir quelques vêtements...

Le médecin hocha la tête, mais ce fut la femme qui se précipita dans le couloir, non sans m'avoir gratifié avant d'une œillade admirative. Je songeai avec amertume qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas été si impressionnée si elle avait su les pensées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là. Le silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par les grognements de Gaara à travers la porte. Le docteur ne tenta pas de prononcer de fausses paroles élogieuses, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Je pense qu'il savait la peur qui m'avait saisie et qu'il comprenait mon besoin de souffler deux minutes.

Enfin, les sons animals laissèrent place à une respiration haletante et indéniablement humaine. Je jetai un œil à la forme humaine prostrée au sol. Il était temps d'y retourner. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je posais une main sur la poignée quand celle du docteur Petterson me retint. Quand je me retournai vers lui, il murmura un « Ca va aller ? ». Touchée par l'étincelle de compassion dans ses yeux, j'acquiesçai maladroitement. Ce n'était certes pas un grand bavard, mais il était attentif aux autres. Une qualité que j'appréciais chez un homme.

Je re-rentrai dans la salle. Gaara, désormais bien humain – et surtout complètement nu - s'était écarté pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mais je pense que c'était plus par souci de ne pas me choquer que par réelle pudeur. Quand on passe autant de temps à poil, on finit par ne plus s'en soucier. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose... Mais tout le monde ne pensait pas comme moi, et cette absence de gêne pouvait être interprétée d'une manière bien différente. On m'avait plusieurs fois prêté des intentions exhibitionnistes, voire lubriques là où il n'y avait qu'indifférence totale face à ma nudité.

Le jeune homme leva un regard malheureux vers moi. Je compris qu'il se sentait sincèrement coupable pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela : il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'était tout. Alors, quand il se mit à exprimer son repentir avec fougue, je l'interrompis.

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Personne n'a été blessé, c'est l'important.

Le voyant prêt à protester, j'ajoutai pour détourner la conversation :

- Eh bien, vous avez un sacré contrôle de vous-même dîtes-moi. J'en ai déjà vu péter les plombs pour moins que ça, dis-je en désignant ses côtes, qui avaient désormais pris un aspect inquiétant.

Heureusement, sa nature féérique avait guéri la plupart de ses contusions et même son épaule démise ; toutefois, son bras était tourné dans une position inquiétante. J'étais pratiquement sûre que la fracture s'était ressoudée d'une mauvaise façon, ce qui signifiait que j'aurais à le recasser plus tard. Une perspective peu réjouissante.

Un petit coup porté sur la vitre attira notre attention. Derrière, l'infirmière agitait ce qui ressemblait à une tenue d'interne, un tee-shirt et un pantalon bleus en papier. Je les tendis à Gaara, puis sortis pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité le temps qu'il se change.

Dans le couloir, je subis de plein fouet la baisse d'adrénaline ; épuisée, je me laissai glisser contre le mur. Petterson renvoya l'infirmière de quelques mots chuchotés. Il resta toutefois pour s'assurer que je me remettais. Enfin, pas uniquement.

- Dîtes... commença-t-il gêné.

Je levai les yeux, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait toute mon attention, mais il resta hésitant.

- Mes chaussures sont vraiment aussi moches ? acheva-t-il très vite.

Je restai interdite quelques instants.

Puis un immense éclat de rire m'échappa. Je ris à gorge déployée. J'étais consciente que c'était plus les nerfs qui lâchaient que véritablement l'incongruité de la question qui me faisait rire. Malheureusement je l'avais vexé, et il s'éloigna à grands pas furieux. J'aurais bien aimé le suivre pour m'excuser mais je riais tellement que j'en étais écroulée au sol. Enfin, quand toute la tension se fut envolée et que je fus redevenue à peu près calme, je me relevai pour aider Gaara à descendre vers les urgences.

* * *

D'un œil attentif, je surveillais le moniteur qui émettait un bruit régulier – peut-être un poil plus rapide que celui des gens normaux. Je consultai rapidement le dossier, faisant glisser mon stylo sur les lettres au fil de ma lecture. Enfin, je reportai mon attention sur le patient.

- Bien. Vos constantes sont stables et le scanner n'a pas révélé d'hémorragie interne. À ce que je vois votre blessure au flanc a l'air saine et... (Je saisis son flanc de ma main libre, tirant sur la peau au-dessus pour mieux voir.) déjà en train de guérir, conclus-je avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix. Enfin, je vous ai quand même mis sous antibiotiques et corticoïdes pour prévenir l'infection.

Allongé sur le ventre, Gaara me jeta un regard paresseux de par dessous ses cils. Je l'avais assommé avec une dose de cheval de morphine et il était un peu groggy maintenant. Malgré cela il était mignon. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon avec cet air endormi sur le visage. Enfin... Un petit garçon d'un mètre quatre-vingt et d'au moins quatre-vingt kilos.

Honnêtement, il était beau garçon. De beaux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant encadraient des yeux d'un bleu profond, et cela malgré les lourds cernes noirs qui les entouraient. Il était solidement bâti, avec une musculature plus qu'honorable (et appréciable). Mais peut-être étais-je un peu partiale, étant donné qu'il faisait partie de mes loups-garous préférés. Contrairement à nombre de ses congénères, il ne rouspétait pas, ne contredisait jamais mes indications et ne menaçait pas de détruire les machines IRM en se débattant dans le tube. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une courtoisie sans faille, tant avec moi qu'avec les infirmières.

- Par contre on va avoir un problème, continuai-je. Vous vous êtes fracturé le bras et malheureusement, la guérison s'est opérée alors que vos os étaient dans une mauvaise position. Je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de re-fracturer pour remettre en place.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, probablement le temps que l'information traverse la brume qui inondait sa boîte crânienne. Puis il demanda :

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Oui.

- Alors non merci.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Non ? Vous voulez rester comme ça ? Vous faîtes comme vous voulez mais le look Quasimodo, ça plaît pas à tout le monde...

Il rit.

- Non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me transformer à nouveau ici. Je suis trop faible pour me contrôler, je ne pourrais pas me retenir si ça fait trop mal.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ça je le sais. C'est pour ça je vais aller appeler un loup plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous.

À son tour il leva les sourcils. Il avait l'air surpris que j'en sache aussi long sur le fonctionnement de son espèce. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire que j'aurais pu qualifier de charmeur si je n'avais pas su qu'il était à moitié dans les vapes.

- Vous en savez rudement long dîtes-moi...

Je souris et lui servis le même bobard qu'au reste de mes collègues. Il sembla l'avaler avec le même aplomb, et je soupirai intérieurement, soulagée. S'il avait su d'où venaient vraiment toutes ces connaissances, je n'aurais sans doute pas fait long feu. Puis nous échangeâmes quelques banalités avant que je ne le quitte pour passer un coup de fil à l'Alpha du coin.

Je ne savais pas grand chose sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était l'Alpha de la meute principale de cette région, donc il venait parfois pour récupérer un de ses loups blessé. J'avais beau lui dire de ne pas le faire et d'arrêter d'envoyer ses estropiés ici, j'en recevais quand même régulièrement quelques-uns. J'avais même été jusqu'à lui donner ma carte pour que je vienne directement chez lui au cas où, mais il semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à passer outre.

Cet homme m'énervait prodigieusement.

J'essayais sincèrement de ne rien en laisser paraître. Je n'y arrivais pas souvent. Il semblait avoir un don pour mettre le doigt précisément sur ce qui me faisait exploser. Son sujet de prédilection, c'était ma condition de femme et mon indépendance. C'était un garçon de la vieille école : il considérait encore que la place des femmes était derrière les fourneaux, ou dans le pire des cas à des postes à haute responsabilité tels que secrétaire ou infirmière. En tant que fervente féministe, un tel raisonnement me faisait évidemment bondir.

Attention : il était toujours impeccablement galant et courtois. Et c'était précisément ce qui me faisait bouillir. Comment pouvais-je me défendre s'il ne faisait pas mine de m'attaquer ? Non, il préférait frapper par petites touches. De petites choses comme me tenir la porte ou tirer ma chaise avant que je ne m'asseye. Sur une autre femme, ces attentions auraient sans doute fait forte impression. Elle l'aurait qualifié de galant et serait tombée encore plus vite sous son charme. Moi, elles ne faisaient que m'irriter. Si je voulais passer une porte, je pouvais très bien la pousser moi-même, merci.

Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'il y avait sans doute une autre raison pour laquelle je résistais...

Je saisis le combiné, composai le numéro et attendis. Trois sonneries retentirent avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

- Allo ?

Sa voix était profonde et chaude, légèrement rauque. Elle éveillait en vous des idées pas très sages, la plupart incluant un lit solide et beaucoup d'endurance. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une si belle voix ?

Reprenant mes esprits, j'assénai sans préambule :

- Un de vos loups s'est égaré dans ma bergerie. Venez donc le chercher.

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement. Je fus un peu fâchée – et vexée, reconnaissons-le – de constater qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas mais il s'exclama :

- Mademoiselle Haruno. Quel plaisir de vous entendre. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- _Docteur_ Haruno, le corrigeai-je. Un de vos loups est arrivé ici, blessé, il y a près d'une heure. Si l'on passe les risques qu'il a fait courir à mes patients et au personnel – et je ne parle pas de _moi_ – il se trouve qu'il est assez mal en point. J'ai besoin de casser à nouveau son bras pour le remettre en place, or il n'est pas suffisamment conscient pour se contrôler correctement. J'ai besoin de vous pour l'aider à rester humain.

- Bien. J'arrive tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui avait perdu toute trace d'amusement et qui possédait désormais l'autorité d'un homme d'affaires.

Puis il me raccrocha au nez. Je pestai quelques secondes contre ce manque flagrant de politesse, mais mon attention fut bien vite accaparée par divers cas qui nécessitaient toute mon attention. Je continuais cependant de garder un œil sur Gaara, mais il ne faisait que somnoler tranquillement. Je pus ainsi me consacrer à mes autres patients, tout en restant dans les parages au cas où.

J'en profitai pour retrouver la femme qui l'avait amené ici et lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire si une telle situation se reproduisait. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute : seul le manque d'informations l'avait conduite à faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Enfin, au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke Uchiwa.

La première chose qui vous frappait chez lui était son aura. En effet, chaque être féérique, quelles que soient ses compétences ou sa position hiérarchique, possède une aura. On pourrait comparer cela à un voile de brume autour de soi, à la fois immatériel et physique, mais surtout invisible. C'était un ressenti psychique que seuls nous faes pouvions percevoir clairement et qui renseignait sur la nature et les intentions, belliqueuses ou amicales, de notre interlocuteur. Il arrivait que certains humains y soient sensibles mais ils préféraient appeler cela de _l'instinct._

Bien sûr, nous avions la possibilité de l'estomper. Il est plus avantageux lors d'une confrontation de garder l'effet de surprise. Mais il fallait vraiment être très puissant pour l'effacer complètement. Ce n'était pas un tour destiné à tout le monde. Je pense que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les individus capables de cette prouesse, dans cette ville en tout cas. Mais l'avantage, c'était que l'on pouvait complètement se faire passer pour un humain. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui nous avait permis de nous mêler à eux pendant des millénaires sans qu'ils n'éprouvent le moindre soupçon.

Quant à moi... Mon cas était un peu différent. Je possédais une capacité qui me permettait de dissimuler complètement mon aura sans que j'ai le moindre effort à faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. C'est le seul cas de ce genre à ma connaissance, et elles ne sont pas minces. Enfin, en tout cas c'était bien pratique. Je pouvais me faire passer pour une humaine même aux yeux de la communauté fae sans avoir à dépenser une tonne d'énergie pour cacher ma véritable nature.

L'aura d'un fae s'apparentait à une empreinte digitale. Chacune d'elles était unique. Celle de Sasuke sentait le feu de bois, l'humus et le sang. Le fer un petit peu aussi. C'était un Alpha après tout : il avait le commandement dans le sang. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol immaculé de l'entrée, je sentis comme une vague de pouvoir déferler sur moi. Elle vous prenait à la gorge, aux tripes ; vous pénétrait de sa puissance mâle et dominatrice.

Même les humains – particulièrement les femmes – se retournaient sur son passage, sensibles à ce qu'ils considéraient comme du charisme. Mais il n'attirait pas le regard uniquement par cela. Je dois avouer, à sa décharge, que c'était un homme extrêmement beau. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et nobles, et la courbure volontaire de son menton lui conférait un air viril. Le noir de ses cheveux formait un contraste sublime avec sa peau très pâle et soulignait dans le même temps la chaleur de son regard onyx. Il était admirablement bâti : il était juste assez musclé pour que ce soit visible à travers ses vêtements, mais pas assez pour le faire ressembler à un bodybuilder nourri aux stéroïdes. Pour parfaire le tout, il avait revêtu une chemise blanche qu'il avait retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon de costume. L'ensemble lui donnait l'apparence d'un homme d'affaires décontracté.

Et, à la vue de certains coups d'œil dont il se voyait affublé, nombreuses étaient celles qui l'auraient volontiers aidé à se détendre...

Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'est arrivé _parfois_ – bon, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer – d'avoir disons fantasmé sur ce corps splendide. Qui ne le ferait pas ? Mais ensuite je me rappelle son caractère épouvantable et je reviens sur terre. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de profiter de la vue n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête pour l'en débarrasser des images pas très professionnelles qui commençaient à y défiler. Non, non et non ! Cet homme n'était qu'un concentré de ce qui m'agaçait le plus. Je ne pouvais pas fantasmer dessus. J'étais une grande fille, je pouvais parfaitement contrôler mes pulsions.

Pendant que je m'exhortais à la sagesse, Sasuke m'avait aperçu et se dirigeait vers moi, un sourire déjà énervant accroché aux lèvres. Sans m'en formaliser je tournai les talons, ne lui accordant qu'un regard par dessus mon épaule pour lui indiquer de me suivre. Il m'emboîta le pas sans discuter. Je sentis son regard brûlant dans mon dos durant toute la durée du trajet, mais il ne m'accorda plus aucune attention lorsque nous arrivâmes près du lit où gisait Gaara.

- Salut patron, s'exclama celui-ci en nous voyant arriver. T'avais pas une réunion aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mais j'ai dû la quitter parce qu'une infirmière (je m'étranglai en l'entendant me traiter _d'infirmière_) m'a appelé en urgence, m'affirmant qu'un de mes loups avait atterri chez elle. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Rien de bien méchant. Un des loups de Suna chassait sur notre territoire, je lui ai juste rappelé qui commandait ici.

Sasuke émit un reniflement approbateur, un rictus moqueur peint sur le visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, je brisai cette petite bulle virile en m'exclamant d'une voix irritée :

- Bon, quand vous en aurez fini avec vos claques dans le dos et vos serments de fidélité éternelle, on pourra peut-être s'y mettre ? J'ai autre chose à faire moi !

Ils me jetèrent tous deux le même regard blasé, semblant vouloir me faire comprendre que je les dérangeais, mais ce n'était absolument pas mon problème. J'en avais marre d'attendre et d'autres patients réclamaient mon attention. Je fis asseoir Gaara sur le lit, puis saisit délicatement son avant-bras entre mes mains gantées. Je le soupesai doucement ; il n'opposa aucune résistance, si ce n'est une légère grimace. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je tirai de toutes mes forces.

Je l'ai sans doute déjà dit, mais les faes ont une force musculaire bien plus importante que celle des humains. L'os émit un craquement sec en se brisant, et Gaara hurla.

La scène se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière. C'était un mouvement involontaire, mais elle vint tout de même percuter avec violence ma mâchoire. Ma bouche se referma avec un claquement sec et une onde de douleur vibra dans ma tête. La souffrance m'emprisonnait les sens : je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Cela explique sans doute la réaction que j'eue à cet instant.

Je me jetai en avant. Le lit sur lequel Gaara était installé était l'un de ces lits spécifiques aux urgences, assez bas pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir dessus et sans barrières, contrairement à ceux des autres services. Je grimpai dessus – sautai serait plus approprié – et saisit ses deux poignets, les plaquant de toutes mes forces en arrière sur le matelas. Je m'installai à califourchon sur son ventre, assurant ainsi une meilleure immobilisation.

Il commença à ruer pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais je tins bon. Je poussais de toutes mes forces pour le maintenir sur le lit et ainsi éviter qu'il ne se retransforme. Cependant, il devait être bien faible : en temps normal, il aurait pu se débarrasser de moi d'un seul coup de rein.

Peu à peu, ses mouvements se calmèrent. Sa respiration s'apaisa. Je levai la tête vers l'Alpha, rejetant d'un coup de tête les mèches qui me voilaient la vue.

Et me pétrifiai.

Les yeux de Sasuke avaient pris une intense couleur ambre. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement, comme s'il était en train de courir. Son visage laissait transparaître une intense douleur : les dents serrées, de lourdes gouttes de transpiration suintant sur ses tempes, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de Gaara. En un éclair, je compris que Sasuke prenait sur lui la douleur de son sujet, ce qui acheva de me terrifier. Je n'étais absolument pas parée pour faire face à deux loups-garous déchaînés.

Heureusement, je les avais sous-estimés. Son visage reprit l'expression de nonchalance séductrice qui lui était propre. Les yeux de Sasuke reprirent lentement leur couleur habituelle, teintés toutefois d'une nouvelle force. La force du pouvoir. J'y distinguai un troublant mélange de calme, d'autorité et d'un autre sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Inquiétude ? Soulagement ? Sans doute aucun des deux...

Mais bien vite, je n'y discernai plus qu'une lueur amusée et vaguement moqueuse. Surprenant son regard sur moi, je détournai la tête pour l'éviter ; je me rendis alors compte de ma position. Je n'avais pas bougé de sur Gaara. J'étais assise sur son ventre, les jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Je maintenais toujours ses bras fermement plaqués contre le lit : ce faisant, ma poitrine se trouvait juste sous son nez. Un spectateur non averti aurait pu croire qu'une partie de jambes en l'air plutôt musclée se déroulait juste ici. Mais heureusement, le jeune homme avait gardé les yeux fermés, sans doute occupé à récupérer du choc. Et nous nous tenions dans un petit boxe à l'écart dont j'avais pris soin de fermer les rideaux avant de rentrer. Personne n'avait donc été témoin de cette petite scène embarrassante. Mis à part... Sasuke.

Les joues plus rouges qu'une écrevisse bouillie, je descendis à bas du lit. Le regard de Sasuke me suivit. Il avait levé un sourcil et ses lèvres admirables étaient incurvées en un sourire narquois qui me donna immédiatement envie de le frapper. Bien sûr je n'en fis rien. Mais j'en avais envie. Très envie.

Au lieu de cela, je me plongeai dans l'étude fascinante de mon écritoire. Je fis semblant d'examiner ses résultats, avant de m'exclamer d'une voix un poil trop aiguë :

- Bien. Vos résultats sont corrects. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour votre bras et il vous faudra passer prendre une attelle à la pharmacie mais je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant.

- Pas besoin d'attelle, me signifia Gaara avec un sourire stupide. Ce sera probablement guéri d'ici une petite heure.

Je distinguai avec stupéfaction une once de fierté dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr que si vous allez prendre une attelle, lui rétorquai-je, le ton soudain devenu aussi froid qu'une brise d'hiver. À moins que vous ne vouliez que votre bras se ressoude d'une mauvaise façon et que vous ne soyez obligé de vous le faire recasser une troisième fois ?

- Mais...

- Quoi « mais » ? Vous avez fait médecine peut-être ? m'énervai-je.

Oui, bon, ce n'était pas très professionnel. Pas très adulte non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'avais les nerfs en pelote à cause de toutes ces émotions et je sentais toujours sur moi le regard devenu franchement moqueur de cet abruti d'Alpha. Je soupirai en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Je mourais d'envie de me réfugier au calme. Courir loin de ces deux imbéciles. D'une voix lasse, je soufflai :

- Allez récupérer l'attelle avant de partir. Demandez l'autorisation de sortie à l'accueil.

Puis je tournai les talons, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

* * *

Je partis remplir la paperasse destinée à faire sortir Gaara d'ici. Ce n'était certes pas très stimulant, mais cette activité monotone me permettait au moins de reprendre mon calme. J'en profitai pour ruminer le comportement puéril que je venais d'avoir. « _Vous avez fait médecine _»...? Quel âge avais-je, dix ans ? J'étais sur les nerfs, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'emporter comme ça !

De toute façon, c'était toujours la même rengaine avec moi. Dès que quelqu'un me plaisait, je m'arrangeais pour passer pour une complète idiote à ses yeux. Ou alors, si j'arrivais à sortir avec, je le faisais partir en courant. Je me débrouillais mieux avec les filles, mais mes relations ne tenaient de toute façon jamais bien longtemps. Le fait que mon père mourut lorsque j'avais quatorze ans y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il m'avait laissé avec « _une absence de figure masculine et un sentiment d'abandon qui m'empêchent de créer tout lien avec un membre du sexe opposé_ », _dixit_ le psy que je voyais juste après sa mort.

Honnêtement, je penchais plus pour l'hypothèse du karma de merde.

Je griffonnais quelques informations sur le dossier, d'une écriture que la colère rendait encore plus illisible que d'habitude, quand je sentis quelque chose s'abattre lourdement à côté de moi. Ma chaise trembla sous le choc et ma main dérapa, produisant une grande rature sur la feuille. Cela m'énerva encore plus.

- Quelle autorité.

C'était Sasuke bien sûr. Il ne pouvait décemment pas manquer une telle occasion de me faire chier.

Sans lever les yeux de ce que je faisais, je lançai :

- Vous n'êtes pas encore parti vous ?

- Non, me répondit-il d'une voix tranquille, souriant d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon. Gaara attend toujours son attelle à la pharmacie, j'attends qu'il finisse. C'est bien, ça me laisse le temps de voir l'efficacité qui règne dans cet hôpital. Les médecins y sont compétents, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis aux petits soins pour leurs patients... Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour les satisfaire...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Il me répondit avec un sourire innocent, avant de reprendre brusquement une expression sérieuse. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Avant que j'ai pu esquisser une parole, sa main fusa, agrippant mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Il fixa avec insistance mes lèvres.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Il ne vous a pas ratée dîtes donc... rétorqua-t-il, ignorant mon ton vindicatif.

Je le fixai avec incompréhension. Sur ma joue, sa paume irradiait une douce chaleur. C'était une main d'homme, à la fois calleuse et tendre.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Pour toute réponse, il effleura de son pouce ma lèvre inférieure. Un geste tendre, presque amoureux. Je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un frisson, et surtout pour ne pas suivre sa main lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi. J'étais contente d'être assise : ainsi, il ne pouvait voir la faiblesse qui avait saisi mes jambes.

Il me désigna d'un signe de tête la fenêtre dans mon dos. Je me retournai. Mon reflet dans la vitre me révéla que ma lèvre s'était fendue à cause du coup de Gaara tout à l'heure. Étonnée, je vérifiai la chose de ma langue et de mes doigts. Dans le feu de l'action, je ne l'avais même pas sentie s'ouvrir. Il fallait dire que j'avais un peu d'autres chats à fouetter aussi.

Je relevai les yeux : croisai ceux de Sasuke. Je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait contemplé durant tout mon petit manège. Il m'adressa un sourire, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix gouailleuse :

- Dîtes-moi, vous êtes toujours aussi séductrice avec vos patients ?

Je soupirai. La petite bulle était rompue. Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Presque pas.

Je lui adressai alors mon plus beau sourire. Hypocrite, évidemment.

- Seulement avec ceux qui en valent la peine, rétorquai-je, devinant qu'il devait sans doute parler de la scène avec Gaara.

- Oh ! Vous pensez donc que j'en vaux la peine ?

- Non.

- Pourtant c'est le cas.

- Quelle arrogance !

- Je préfère dire réaliste.

- Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer, soufflai-je en me penchant vers lui comme si je voulais lui confier un secret, mais voilà : tout le monde n'a pas envie de coucher avec vous !

- Bien sûr que si, jeta-t-il d'un air méprisant. Ils ne le savent pas, c'est tout.

J'éclatai d'un rire sauvage.

- Et modeste avec ça...

Il ne releva pas, et je retournai à mes papiers. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil, admirant son profil noble. Il contemplait avec indifférence l'agitation incessante des urgences, la masse grouillante des médecins, celle inquiète des patients qui arrivaient et ceux plus sereins qui repartaient. Malheureusement, il finit par s'apercevoir que je le regardais. Il me décocha alors un sourire provocant.

- La vue vous plaît ?

« _Oui !_ » Mais j'aurais préféré me tartiner les yeux avec de la graisse de gnou plutôt que de le lui avouer.

- Pas vraiment. Je préfère les hommes avec un peu plus de muscles...

Il affecta un air vexé. C'était faux bien sûr. Il était tout à fait comme j'aimais, mais l'attaquer sur son apparence semblait être ce qui marchait le mieux. Ça et son caractère obsolète. Je savais qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester « à la page », et il se rebiffait toujours quand j'appuyais sur ce point sensible. Ce qui m'amusait généralement beaucoup.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer – probablement quelque chose de méchant – quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit, prononça quelques brèves syllabes auxquelles je ne m'intéressai pas et raccrocha. Sa conversation n'avait pas duré plus de vingt secondes.

- Bien. Étant donné que _moi_ j'ai des choses à faire (il insista bien sur le moi, ce que je trouvais totalement injuste vu qu'il me monopolisait depuis un bon quart d'heure), je vais devoir y aller.

- Non, déjà ? Quel dommage !

- Je sais. Je prends Gaara avec moi.

- Essayez de le mettre au repos pendant deux, trois jours, avertis-je, mon âme de médecin reprenant le pas sur la gamine tapageuse. Je sais que vous avez la tête dure mais il faut quand même éviter les coups dessus. D'ici là pas de bagarre, pas de coup, pas même un effleurement. Si les choses se compliquent, démerdez-vous. Je n'en veux pas dans mon hôpital.

- Quelle compassion ! Ce sera tout ? ironisa-t-il.

- Pour le moment oui. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

- Vous êtes trop bonne.

- Je sais, cela me perdra.

Il secoua la tête avec une moue amusée.

Ces petites disputes étaient monnaie courante quand il venait ici, ce qui arrivait souvent puisque j'avais régulièrement des cas de ce genre. Avec leur caractère orageux, les loups-garous se frittaient un peu pour tout et n'importe quoi. En tant qu'Alpha de la meute locale, Sasuke était souvent amené à venir chercher ceux qui atterrissaient ici. Et, même si cela m'arrachait la gorge de le dire, le pire avait souvent été évité grâce au contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses « sujets ». Je pense qu'il était vraiment respecté au sein de sa meute. Néanmoins, je vivais dans la hantise que l'un d'eux un jour n'explose et ne ravage tout sur son passage. Moi en première ligne.

Malgré tout, je dois avouer que ces petites altercations me distrayaient grandement.

Une infirmière vint me chercher pour que je m'occupe d'un patient. Je me retournai vivement vers Sasuke.

- Bien. Si jamais les choses se gâtent appelez-moi, j'essayerai de venir. Évitez le pigeon pour me prévenir, ça laisse des traces partout...

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec un petit sourire narquois. Il plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer une répartie, j'avais tourné les talons et m'éloignais en courant.

* * *

Ils avaient tous les deux disparu quand je revins dans le hall. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. C'est fou comme on est plus concentré quand la menace d'un loup-garou enragé ne plane plus au-dessus de votre tête.

À un moment, au milieu du flot d'informations qui me parvenaient de tous les côtés, je réussis à m'octroyer un petit moment pour passer un appel à Hinata. Elle décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

- Allo ?

Sa voix vibrait encore de sanglots. Je devinai sans peine qu'elle était en train de pleurer lorsque le téléphone avait retenti.

- C'est moi.

- Bonjour moi, répondit-elle avec une ébauche de sourire dans la voix.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Si elle arrivait à plaisanter, c'était qu'elle allait s'en remettre n'est-ce pas ? Cela prendrait du temps mais elle y arriverait. Parce que là résidait sa véritable force. Peu importait la violence du coup asséné, Hinata retrouvait toujours sa joie de vivre. Toujours.

Je m'enquis de sa journée, qui à vrai dire n'était pas bien passionnante. En tant que secrétaire dans un cabinet réputé d'avocats, son travail se résumait en majorité à de la paperasse et à apporter du café. Je trouvais que c'était le métier le plus chiant au monde (et le premier à m'ordonner d'aller lui chercher un café aurait vite fait de se le recevoir dans la tronche) mais elle disait en être satisfaite. Bien sûr, le salaire mirobolant n'y était pas pour rien dans cette appréciation.

Quant à moi, je lui racontai mes déboires avec Gaara – ce qui l'inquiéta – et ceux avec Sasuke – ce qui la fit rire.

Je finis par devoir abréger la conversation, sinon l'infirmière qui patientait à côté de moi allait finir par creuser un trou dans le sol à force de taper du pied d'un air impatient.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je devrais revenir vers sept heures demain matin. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit hein ?

Elle me répondit par une exclamation étouffée et raccrocha. J'eus à peine le temps de reposer le combiné que je fus alpaguée par la jeune femme, qui m'indiqua l'arrivée d'un patient en très mauvais état. Elle me tendit le dossier mais je pus constater de mes propres yeux qu'elle ne mentait pas. La gravité de la situation était telle que je me demandais comment il avait fait pour ne pas avoir déjà succombé à ses blessures. De larges griffures parcouraient tout son corps, s'acharnant particulièrement sur le visage. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse, et je devinai qu'au moins un de ses poumons était touché. Au niveau du poignet, le drap s'affaissait brusquement. Prise d'un horrible pressentiment, je le soulevai. Je dus lutter pour retenir un haut-le-cœur lorsque je constatai que la main avait été arrachée. Pas coupée, non : _arrachée_. Des lambeaux de chair pendaient encore de la plaie.

Je reposai avec précaution le drap et dit avec toute la douceur du monde, pour ne pas perturber encore plus le patient :

- Bien. Préparez un bloc. Immédiatement.

Nous partîmes en direction des ascenseurs. Je me tenais au côté du malade, déjà focalisée sur l'opération à venir, quand je sentis quelque chose m'agripper le bras. Surprise je tentai, dans un mouvement de recul parfaitement légitime, de me dégager mais il avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air. L'homme tourna son visage atrocement défiguré vers moi. Sa respiration saccadée ouvrait et refermait dans un spectacle absolument horrifiant les plaies béantes sur son corps. Ses yeux, les seuls éléments qui avaient l'air un peu vivants dans cette masse de chair torturée, reflétaient une terreur indicible.

Je pris conscience que, depuis le début, ses lèvres remuaient pour former une litanie étrange :

- Monstres... Ce sont des monstres... Monstres...

Sa main accrochait mon bras avec l'énergie du désespoir, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à détacher ses doigts. Son visage se déforma en une expression de souffrance pure avant qu'il ne retombe évanoui sur l'oreiller. Sans bruit, je me détournai de ce spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur pendant que les internes l'emmenaient au bloc.

Je m'interrogeai sur le sens de ses mots. _Monstres..._ Se pouvait-il que cet homme ait pu être attaqué par des faes ? C'était fort possible. Je connaissais peu d'humains capables de tels dommages. Mais cela aurait été une totale effraction de la règle stipulant que l'on ne pouvait attaquer un humain. Les responsables de ce carnage devaient soit avoir une sérieuse raison de s'en prendre à lui, soit l'assurance de ne pas être inquiétés. Voire les deux.

Néanmoins, on ne pouvait écarter totalement l'autre hypothèse. Les humains pouvaient être aussi, voire même beaucoup plus monstrueux que bien des êtres féériques. Rien n'est impossible avec les bons outils et la motivation qui va avec. Une phrase, que mon mentor avait prononcé il y a de cela quelques années, me revint à l'esprit : « _Nous avons cessé de guetter les monstres sous nos lits quand nous avons réalisé qu'ils vivaient à l'intérieur de nous... _»

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées morbides. L'important pour le moment c'était de lui sauver la vie. Je partis donc me préparer pour l'opération. J'ouvris le dossier pour m'enquérir de la nature exacte de ses blessures ; mais quand je posai les yeux sur le papier, quelque chose attira mon attention.

Le nom du patient.

_**Rock LEE**_.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

***** je parle ici de la pierre semi-précieuse.

****** Un des batteurs les plus renommés de l'histoire du rock, du groupe Led Zeppelin.

* * *

Hello ! Voici enfin le second chapitre de _Nightmare_. Merci à vous d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

Ah ah ! Enfin de l'action ! Voici notre toute première victime. Désolée pour les fans de Lee, mais il en faut bien un...

Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... J'espère juste que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la partie avec Gaara, mais je me suis bien amusée avec celle de Sasuke. Et je suis plutôt satisfaite de celle avec Lee. Donc c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant...

Et, comme d'habitude, un petit com' est demandé silvouplé... J'aimerais vraiment, _vraiment _avoir vos impressions.


	4. Memories from the past

_Chapitre 3_

Mon corps vibrait au rythme des ronronnements de ma petite coccinelle, tandis que je m'en retournais chez moi. Quelques craintifs rayons du soleil levant venaient réchauffer ma pauvre carcasse fourbue, emplie de la langueur propre à l'épuisement. C'était agréable après toutes ces heures passées dans cette atmosphère climatisée.

Bien que mon cerveau baignât dans une brume anémiant toute pensée un tant soit peu cohérente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de cogiter à propos de mon dernier patient. Rock Lee. Ce nom me disait définitivement quelque chose, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi.

L'opération avait été longue et éprouvante. Il avait fallu en tout premier lieu endiguer l'hémorragie du bras en cautérisant la plaie, puis recoudre les blessures les plus profondes après s'être occupé des lésions internes. Heureusement, les griffures qui recouvraient son corps, bien qu'impressionnantes, n'étaient que superficielles et il avait été décidé que nous nous en occuperions plus tard.

L'opération, d'une rare complexité, m'avait laissée sur les rotules. J'avais réussi à m'octroyer à peine une petite heure de sommeil avant qu'un infirmier ne vienne me chercher pour m'occuper d'une nouvelle urgence.

La nuit avait été longue mais elle avait fini par s'achever. Je m'étais changée en quatrième vitesse et avait décampé hors de cet endroit avant qu'on ne me charge d'un nouveau cas.

Je voulais sincèrement réfléchir au cas de M. Rock Lee. Seulement, mon cerveau avait visiblement décidé de se mettre en grève. Je pris donc la résolution de m'y atteler plus tard, et me calai plus confortablement dans mon siège. Je me pris à savourer la chaleur qui venait s'épanouir sur ma peau ainsi que le petit vent frais passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il était encore trop tôt pour que la température soit insupportable. Trop tôt pour que quiconque soit levé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu la qualité plus qu'approximative de ma conduite.

Bah, de toute façon les gens de cette ville avaient l'habitude. En effet, Konoha avait la réputation d'être l'endroit le plus dangereux de la région, non par l'abondance des faes y vivant mais plutôt à cause de notre conduite monstrueusement imprudente. Ici, c'était la loi du plus fort : le premier à s'engager avait la priorité et peu importait celle des panneaux. Chacun y allait comme il le voulait, et plus personne ne se hasardait à compter le nombre d'accidents advenus au cours de l'année. Au moins, cela avait l'avantage de nous faire acquérir d'excellents réflexes.

Je calai mon crâne contre l'appui-tête et mon attention préféra s'attarder sur le paysage plutôt que de se concentrer sur des gestes polis par l'habitude. Je contemplai les somptueux reflets que la lumière matinale s'amusait à créer sur le lac de Konoha. Absente, je fixais l'étendue ondoyante sans vraiment la voir. Je me souvins alors des histoires que me racontait mon père sur ce chatoiement espiègle, le rêve enfantin d'une armée de fées jouant à la lisière de l'eau. C'était le reflet du soleil sur leurs ailes translucides qui créait toutes ces étincelles. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout.

Je secouai la tête, amusée. J'éprouvai une bouffée de tendresse pour ce père parti trop tôt, à l'âge où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Il me manquait atrocement, même aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Sentant les larmes poindre, je m'empressai de songer à autre chose et détournai les yeux vers les collines verdoyantes qui surplombaient le lac. Je savais que c'était là-haut que se trouvait la maison de Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que celles d'une bonne partie des nantis de cette ville. Et ils avaient raison. La vue y était superbe : on apercevait à la fois l'immensité céruléenne de l'eau et les confins de la ville en contrebas. Quel dommage que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi casse-pieds qui en profite.

Je m'engageai dans ma rue, nettement moins huppée, et me garai devant chez moi. D'une démarche de zombie, je traçai directement jusqu'à ma chambre et m'effondrai sur le lit. Je plongeai immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

_J'avance. Sous mes pieds, les petits gravillons de mon jardin se sont mués en de solides pavés de pierre noire. J'avance. Le vent glacial d'un mois de Novembre s'engouffre sournoisement sous mon fin chandail. Je n'ai pas pris grand chose en partant. Rien, à vrai dire. Je commence à grelotter. Des tongs et un gilet ne sont pas les meilleures armes pour lutter contre le froid._

_J'avance. Autour de moi défilent les paysages, jardins proprets de banlieue tranquille, hangar de tôle d'une zone industrielle, hautes constructions pierreuses d'une cité médiévale. Tous, sans que je n'accorde la moindre attention à aucun d'entre eux. Dans ma tête résonnent en boucle les mots âpres, cruels outils d'une colère démesurée, jusqu'à la conclusion fatale :_ Va-t'en.

_Comment une simple sentence peut-elle être porteuse de tant de haine ? Comment une simple intonation, pourtant dénuée d'émotion, peut-elle être emplie d'une telle hostilité ? Je vois dans ses yeux, identiques aux miens, une malveillance effroyable. Elle me hait. Pire, je la répugne._

_C'est ce regard plus que les mots pleins de fiel qui me poussent à partir. À m'enfuir._

_Et là, alors que mes pieds me brûlent d'avoir trop marché, que mes membres menacent de ne plus jamais se remettre à bouger si je m'arrête, que dans ma tête se répètent sans discontinuer les terribles évènements qui ont conduit à cette situation funeste, à ce moment là surgit un doute effroyable : m'a-t-elle jamais aimé ? Ma vue a-t-elle un jour inspiré autre chose que du dégoût à cette femme qui prétend être ma mère ?_

_Soudain, je heurte quelqu'un. L'homme, car c'en est un, se retourne, prêt à s'insurger contre cette agression. Puis il voit mon visage, mes traits déformés par la souffrance, le chagrin. Il s'attarde quelques instants, puis décide que je ne suis pas digne de son intérêt. Il s'en va vivement. Il va sans doute retrouver une femme. Peut-être des enfants. Une famille._

_J'avise autour de moi. Sans le vouloir, mes pas m'ont conduit dans le centre-ville. Il n'est pas très tard, dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit heures. Une foule pressée converge autour de moi. Immobile, je n'en suis pas moins ballotée, bousculée par toutes ces âmes qui ne voient en moi qu'un obstacle sur le chemin de leur routine._

_Nous sommes encore loin de Noël, pourtant les vitrines arborent déjà leur déguisement de couleurs, ces guirlandes clignotantes et ces affiches exubérantes aux annonces toutes plus accrocheuses les unes que les autres. Tout n'est qu'explosion de couleurs, de lumière, de joie. De beaux visages à l'expression avenante offrent leurs sourires à ceux qui veulent, les enjoignant de leurs regards intenses à rentrer dans cette boutique qui semble pouvoir leur offrir ce dont ils ont besoin. Qui sait, peut-être est-ce le cas._

_Trop de lumière._

_La rue est envahie de monde. Des dizaines de personnes se pressent, se bousculent, s'énervent les unes contre les autres, impatients qu'ils sont d'expédier au plus vite leur besogne et de rentrer dans leur foyer confortable. Ils me jettent un bref regard, étonné d'abord, puis vaguement dégoûté lorsqu'ils décident que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille miséreuse, une de plus. Et ils se détournent, s'empressent de songer à autre chose et continuent leur chemin._

_Trop de monde._

_À cette heure, la circulation est encore pire. Outre les passants qui convergent vers un seul point – l'opposé du mien, bien sûr – tels des moutons de Panurge, on entend tout près les klaxons excités de ceux qui rentrent du travail, excédés par la lenteur de leurs congénères. La vague irrésistible des conversations est presque couverte par ces avertisseurs impertinents._

_Trop de bruit._

_Soudain, cette atmosphère effrénée m'étouffe. La lumière m'agresse, le bruit me désoriente, les gens me rendent folle. Je bats en retraite. Près de moi, une petite allée plonge dans les ténèbres, et je m'engouffre dans ce refuge salvateur avec reconnaissance. Je suis le dédale de ruelles. La neige sous mes pieds étouffe le son qu'ils provoquent. Cela me plaît. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme._

_Mais tandis que je marche, une petite pensée fait son apparition dans ma tête. D'abord murmure, elle s'affermit jusqu'à s'imposer avec la force d'une conviction._

_**Que vais-je devenir ?**_

* * *

Je m'éveillai lentement, emplie d'une mélancolie sourde. Mes paupières papillonnèrent, encore lourdes de sommeil. Je restai quelques instants immobile. Quelques bribes de mon rêve tournoyèrent dans mon esprit, à portée et pourtant insaisissables.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de ma jeunesse.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers le cadran lumineux. J'avais dormi longtemps, il était presque dix-sept heures. Le soleil s'engouffrait à flots dans ma chambre puisque j'avais bien évidemment oublié de fermer les volets avant de m'endormir. Maudissant ma stupidité, je fourrai ma tête sous les draps.

Quand je parvins finalement à me lever – ce qui me prit une bonne demi-heure de plus – je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine. Aucun son ne troublait la quiétude des lieux. Hinata avait dû partir au travail plus tôt que d'habitude, mais elle m'avait gentiment laissé une assiette de pancakes sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'en emparai et partis me vautrer dans le canapé, les dévorant sans vergogne alors que je zappais sur une quelconque émission télévisée débile.

Sans surprise, mon esprit dériva sur mon rêve de cette nuit. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas songé à cette époque de ma vie. La pire de toute mon existence.

Je suis née de l'union d'un père militaire, Renji Haruno, et d'une mère aristocrate, Mary-Ann Nicholson. Leur histoire est digne d'une comédie romantique : ils se sont rencontrés dans un bar, sont tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et, bravant la volonté de sa famille qui voyait cette relation d'un mauvais œil, elle s'est enfuie avec lui. Elle a renoncé à tout pour lui, son titre, sa fortune, l'appui de sa famille.

Les débuts étaient idylliques. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, et peu importaient les difficultés tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je suis née pendant cette période.

Parfois, je me demande si ma venue au monde n'a pas été la consécration de cet amour, l'ultime étincelle avant le déclin.

Il fut une période où ma mère était aimante avec moi. Je me souviens de gestes de tendresse, de baisers, d'histoires racontées avant d'aller dormir. Mais peu à peu, les choses avaient changé. Elle devint froide, cassante, parfois violente avec moi. À l'époque je n'avais pas compris. Je faisais des efforts, restait la plus sage possible, travaillait dur pour lui ramener de bonnes notes ; mais cela n'était jamais assez. Il y avait toujours quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait suffisamment bien, quelque chose qu'elle pouvait me reprocher.

Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle a fini par regretter son choix, celui d'avoir renoncé à tout. Sa famille lui manquait. Mais elle aimait trop mon père pour le rendre responsable de sa situation, donc elle avait fini par reporter sa rancœur sur moi. Pour elle, j'étais le symbole ultime de tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, la personnification de toutes ses souffrances. Elle me faisait payer son choix.

Bien sûr, j'avais fini par m'éloigner. J'en avais assez d'être constamment rabrouée, culpabilisée, déchirée. Je me suis rapprochée de mon père. C'était un homme bon. Il n'était pas souvent présent à la maison à cause de son travail, mais il m'a tout de même appris un tas de choses utiles : faire un feu, réparer une voiture, ou même coudre. Mais il m'a surtout appris à me battre. Il tenait ses connaissances de son entraînement bien sûr, mais il avait aussi appris le krav-maga* lors d'une mission en Israël. Et il m'a fait bénéficier de cet enseignement dès le plus jeune âge. Je crois qu'il savait quelque part que j'en aurais un jour besoin.

C'est lui qui le premier a découvert ma nature de métamorphe. Le monde féérique était un sujet tabou dans notre maison : ma mère avait en horreur tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Elle devenait hargneuse, s'emportait violemment lorsque le sujet était abordé.

Imaginez donc ma panique lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont révélés. Toute ma vie j'avais été éduquée dans la croyance que les faes étaient des abominations de la nature, des monstres qu'il fallait éradiquer à tout prix. Lorsque je me suis transformée pour la première fois, j'avais cru devenir folle. J'étais devenue un de ces monstres qui effrayaient tant ma mère. Si jamais elle le découvrait, j'étais certaine de perdre son amour. D'une certaine manière, ce fut le cas.

Alors j'avais commencé à sortir la nuit en cachette. Je ne me métamorphosais que les nuits de pleine lune, lorsque le désir était trop fort et le besoin trop pressant. Je sortais par la fenêtre et ne rentrais qu'aux premières lueurs du petit matin, juste avant que mon père ne vienne me réveiller pour l'école.

Un jour pourtant, il m'avait surprise dans le jardin, alors que je rentrai d'une nuit de chasse. Surprise n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat puisqu'il m'attendait sur le perron. J'achevais ma transformation lorsque je l'avais remarqué : il était désormais trop tard pour trouver une excuse, d'autant que j'avais braqué sur lui des pupilles qui n'étaient indubitablement pas humaines.

J'étais restée pétrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Je voulais fuir, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Nous nous étions scrutés longtemps ; aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un seul mot.

Puis j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Je m'en voulais tellement.

Il s'était levé, avait recouvert ma nudité de son manteau et m'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Désespérée, je m'étais accrochée à lui de toutes mes forces, le torrent de mes larmes trempant son haut de pyjama.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? avait-il murmuré à mon oreille, sa main caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

- P-Parce que j'av-vais peur que tu m-me détestes si tu d-déc-couvrais que j'étais un mons-stre, avais-je hoqueté misérablement.

Il m'avait serré plus fort contre lui, et avait soufflé :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Mais m-maman...

- Ta mère, m'avait-il interrompu, a une vision quelque peu erronée de la situation. Les faes lui font peur.

J'avais relevé un regard étonné sur lui.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Ça, avait-il répondu avec un pauvre sourire, c'est une histoire qu'il ne m'appartient pas de te raconter. Mais retiens bien ceci : quoi que tu sois, cela ne change rien à ta valeur, avait-il ajouté en posant un doigt sur mon cœur.

- Mais...

Il avait fait claquer sa langue.

- Mais rien du tout. Ce sont les choix que tu fais, tes actes qui déterminent qui tu es. Je peux te garantir que, malgré ce que dit ta mère, bien des hommes sont capables d'une cruauté digne des pires faes. C'est pour cela, avait-il continué en souriant, que tu dois toujours faire en sorte d'agir pour le meilleur, d'accord ?

J'avais acquiescé piteusement, reniflant avec fort peu d'élégance contre son tee-shirt. Pour finir, il m'avait embrassé sur le front et m'avait entraînée vers la maison.

- Tu es une fille bien, Sakura. Ne laisse personne t'enlever ça, pas même ta mère.

Honnêtement, je crois que ce sont ces mots-là qui m'ont sauvé d'une destinée bien plus funeste, placée sous le signe de l'insécurité et de la haine de moi-même. Au lieu de cela, j'avais grandi en acceptant ma nature comme un don plutôt qu'un asservissement.

Oui, mon père était un homme formidable.

Il mourut l'année de mes quatorze ans.

Les circonstances furent difficiles à définir. Ce fut pendant une mission top-secrète en Israël, ce qui explique sans doute le peu d'informations que l'on daigna nous accorder. Nous savions seulement qu'il avait été abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine. C'était tout. Mon père, la personne qui m'était la plus chère, la balise qui me permettait de ne pas me noyer dans l'océan d'incertitudes que constituait ma vie, avait été « _abattu d'une balle en pleine poitrine _». Fin de l'histoire.

La période qui suivit fut le prélude de mon enfer personnel. Au chagrin causé par la perte de mon géniteur s'ajouta la dégradation encore plus concrète de mes relations avec ma mère. Elle était déjà froide, austère ; elle devint aigrie, colérique, hargneuse. Cette femme qui avait toujours accordé un point d'honneur à l'élégance, à être tirée à quatre épingles même pour sortir les poubelles, qui se mettait en colère lorsque deux éléments de ma tenue ne concordaient pas entre eux, devint le stéréotype de la ménagère qui se néglige. Elle ne s'habillait plus que de survêtements hideux, passait ses journées vautrée sur le divan à regarder des émissions toutes plus abrutissantes les unes que les autres. Il se passait parfois plusieurs jours sans qu'elle ne prenne une douche. Elle commença à boire.

Et arriva le moment où elle en vint à me mettre la mort de mon père sur le dos. À partir de là commencèrent des disputes effroyables, pour des motifs souvent insignifiants. Le moindre prétexte servait d'occasion pour crier, pleurer, m'ensevelir sous les reproches et les accusations dont au moins les deux tiers ne m'étaient en rien imputables. Même le retard du facteur devenait de ma responsabilité.

Mes excellents résultats en cours ne calmaient aucunement le jeu. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps hors de la maison, souvent à la bibliothèque où je m'abîmais dans mes études. Je subissais ses reproches en silence, cherchant sans cesse des excuses à son comportement abominable. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où elle me reprocha ouvertement d'avoir tué mon père.

Elle n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à présent. C'était devenu un sujet tabou. Elle avait enlevé tout ce qui pouvait nous le rappeler, sans penser une seconde à moi.

Nous étions en plein mois de Novembre. Je venais de rentrer du lycée, trempée jusqu'aux os par la neige qui tombait dru au dehors. Rien n'aurait dû différencier ce jour d'un autre. Elle était toujours allongée sur le même canapé, à regarder un feuilleton débile. À en juger par l'odeur, elle avait fortement abusé du brandy ce soir-là. J'étais partie ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis étais revenue mettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon qui était devenu un chaos innommable. Elle avait commencé à m'apostropher pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je ne prêtais aucune attention à ses paroles jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

- De toute façon, si tu n'étais pas née ton père serait toujours parmi nous.

À ce moment-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. J'avais relevé la tête, stupéfaite, et m'étais exclamée d'une voix glaciale :

- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle avait dû sentir qu'elle venait de franchir une limite. Jamais auparavant je n'avais répondu. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de rentrer dans son petit jeu. Ce n'était pas par crainte, non. J'avais suffisamment de caractère et de confiance en moi pour lui tenir tête. Seulement elle ne m'avait jamais poussé assez loin. Mais mes colères à moi pouvaient être tout aussi dévastatrices.

L'alcool aidant cependant, elle ne fit aucunement marche arrière. Elle s'était mise debout avec difficulté, s'était campée devant moi et avait articulé lentement, son visage si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool :

- Si tu n'étais pas là, ton père serait toujours vivant.

À ces mots, une rage sauvage avait enflé dans ma poitrine. Comme osait-elle ? Elle qui nous avait fait subir pendant des années son caractère invivable, sa rigueur à la limite de la tyrannie, son intolérance à propos de tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ses carcans, sa jalousie maladive dès qu'une autre femme approchait mon père et j'en passe !

Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une haine féroce, et je compris à ce moment là que, si elle avait jamais éprouvé un jour un sentiment d'amour envers moi, il n'y en avait aujourd'hui plus aucune trace. Cette prise de conscience annihila en moi tout espoir, toute velléité de protection que j'avais pu avoir envers elle. Et je me mis à crier à mon tour, relâchant d'un coup toute la colère et la frustration que j'avais accumulé jusque là.

Notre dispute dura longtemps. Nous nous poussâmes loin, très loin. Tous les mots que nous nous lancions n'avaient qu'un seul dessein : blesser l'autre. J'avais atteint un niveau de rage que jamais depuis je n'ai ré-éprouvé. Je fulminais tellement que je finis par ne plus me contrôler. Ma fureur me faisait perdre mes moyens : je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose. À tel point que les barrières que j'érigeais soigneusement en présence de ma mère, celles qui me permettaient de ne laisser filtrer aucune trace quant à ma nature, tombèrent.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Au bout d'un moment, j'explosai une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était la fois de trop, et j'avais senti mes pouvoirs, s'échauffer, se mettre à bouillonner. J'avais deviné un début de métamorphose s'amorcer. Je m'étais reprise à temps, mais pas assez pour empêcher mes yeux se muer en deux pupilles verticales.

D'un seul coup, toute la tension était retombée. J'étais restée pétrifiée, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, et elle était en train d'assimiler la situation. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur mon visage.

Je n'avais jamais voulu cela. J'étais en colère certes, mais je savais que cette découverte la blesserait au-delà de tout. Quant à savoir ce qui l'accablerait le plus, se rendre compte que sa propre fille était l'un de ces êtres qu'elle haïssait tant ou qu'elle avait hébergé un « monstre » sous son toit pendant toutes ces années, je n'en savais rien.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment j'avais fini par faire un pas vers elle. Mais elle avait reculé vivement.

- Maman... m'étais-je exclamé d'une voix hésitante.

- Non.

Je m'étais figée. Sa voix ne contenait plus aucune trace de la colère qui l'animait peu de temps auparavant. En fait, elle ne contenait aucune émotion. Ce calme glacial m'avait paniqué plus que si elle avait continué à crier. Elle avait fixé sur moi des yeux effrayants de mépris.

- Va-t'en.

- Mais maman...

- Va-t'en d'ici. Tu n'es plus ma fille. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

J'avais cru qu'elle plaisantait. Que ce n'était que des mots jetés sous le coup de la colère, cruels mais vains. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux, ce regard si familier, autrefois si rassurant, qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse. Elle n'était même plus en colère. Ma vue ne lui était simplement plus supportable.

Cette révélation m'avait blessée plus que ne l'avaient fait toutes ses insultes, plus que ne l'aurait fait un coup de couteau. Malgré son comportement abominable, elle restait ma mère et je l'aimais. Je sus alors que je ne pourrais rester un instant de plus dans cette maison, près de l'être qui m'avait mis au monde mais qui pourtant me haïssait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors je fis la seule chose à ma portée.

Fuir.

* * *

J'étais partie dans la neige et le froid, sans rien emporter d'autre que ce que j'avais sur le dos. Je m'étais mise à déambuler dans les rues sans nulle part où aller. Je n'avais pu échapper à l'hypothermie qu'en me transformant en animal.

Je suis restée près de six mois dans la rue.

Ce dont je me souviens surtout, ce sont les longues heures de marche à travers la ville. Ces rues pavées, porteuses de tant de souvenirs – plus de mauvais que de bons d'ailleurs. La plupart de ces ballades avaient lieu la nuit. Pas par choix ; seulement, on pose moins de questions à cette heure-là. La nuit tu disparais. Tu deviens un fantôme, et la seule trace de ton existence se trouve dans les souvenirs fugaces de ceux qui te côtoient. Tu ne réapparais qu'au matin, à la lumière du soleil, et c'est comme tu renaissais à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Peut-être était-ce cela dont j'avais besoin. De renaître. D'exister. De ressentir cette infime étincelle d'espoir qui me murmurait que la vie, ma vie, valait la peine d'être vécue. Et puis le soir, lorsque j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer, que le dégoût de moi-même m'emplissait à tel point que j'avais l'impression de le vomir, alors je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je disparaissais, tant aux yeux du monde qu'aux miens. Je m'effaçais.

Je me souviens aussi de la lutte incessante. Pour tout. Pour de la nourriture, pour une place au chaud, pour une bouteille d'alcool qui réchauffait les sens lorsque le froid devenait vraiment trop mortel. Pour me défendre aussi, éviter les nombreuses avances grossières et rebutantes. Parfois agressives.

Je me battais tous les jours. Chaque putain de jour de ces six putains de mois. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai béni mon père pour m'avoir appris les arts martiaux. Mes sens surdéveloppés m'avaient été particulièrement utiles également. La vitesse, la force, parfois la discrétion pour fuir sans être vue. La nuit je me métamorphosais, tant dans un souci de ne pas devenir une proie facile que pour me protéger du froid. Je prenais le plus souvent la forme d'un chien errant et me pelotonnais dans un coin ou derrière des poubelles.

Et puis un jour, alors que je cherchais un coin tranquille pour panser les blessures qu'une énième bagarre avait provoqué, il était apparu. Je m'étais calée dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, faisant bouillir de l'eau pour désinfecter mes plaies. Sa silhouette s'était dessinée dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'avais relevé les yeux, cherchant à découvrir qui était l'intrus qui se permettait d'entrer dans mon domaine. Savoir ce qu'il valait. Comment je pouvais l'abattre.

Il ne s'était pas formalisé du regard d'avertissement que je lui avais lancé. Il s'était approché de moi, et rien que cela m'avait fait revoir mon jugement quant à sa bravoure. Ou sa stupidité.

À cette époque-là, j'étais comme un sabre à vif. J'exsudais la violence par tous les pores de ma peau. Plus personne n'osait m'approcher : j'anéantissais tous ceux qui posaient le pied sur mon territoire. En général, rien que ma vue les convainquait de battre en retraite. J'étais devenue un animal sauvage, dans tous les sens du terme. C'est pourquoi j'avais été surprise de l'audace de cet étranger.

Il se tenait en plein contre-jour, donc je n'avais pu discerner immédiatement ses traits. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où j'étais assise, sa silhouette s'était précisée. C'était un homme de haute stature, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et qu'il avait noué en catogan. Son accoutrement, un long manteau de cuir porté par-dessus des vêtements sombres, m'avait interloquée mais je m'étais rapidement focalisée sur son visage. Honnêtement, c'était – et il le reste aujourd'hui – l'un des plus bels hommes qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Son visage était une perfection d'albâtre dans laquelle s'enchâssaient deux yeux d'une intense couleur écarlate. La noirceur de sa chevelure soulignait sans l'affadir la pâleur de son teint, et seuls de lourds cernes violacés venaient ternir la dérangeante perfection de ses traits.

Arrivé à mon niveau, il avait abaissé sur moi ses pupilles déconcertantes. J'avais soutenu son regard sans mot dire, ne déchiffrant dans ses yeux qu'une impassibilité glaciale. Je sentais au fond de mes tripes que cet homme n'aurait aucune hésitation à se débarrasser de moi.

Aucune difficulté.

Je n'avais pas tenté de m'enfuir. D'abord, je savais qu'il m'aurait rattrapé sans le moindre effort. Et ensuite j'étais bien trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Ma dernière bataille avait été rude, et celle de trop semblait-il. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était défier du regard ce qui avait tout l'air d'être l'ange de la mort. Car il était bien là pour cela : je le sentais dans toutes les fibres de mon être.

Quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais ressenti du soulagement.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, il avait sorti un long revolver qu'il avait braqué contre mon front. Je n'avais pas fait un seul geste pour me défendre.

Sa voix s'était élevée, à la fois douce comme le velours et inflexible comme l'acier.

- C'est toi la métamorphe ?

Une pointe d'étonnement m'avait traversée. La seule et unique personne à avoir su exactement ce que j'étais avait été mon père. Et bien sûr ma mère, mais je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle sache distinguer un leprechaun d'un lutin alors...

Je ne lui avais pas fait l'honneur de lui répondre. Mais je n'avais pu empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un petit sourire narquois, comme pour le mettre au défi d'appuyer sur la détente de l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dirigée contre ma tête. Apparemment, il avait pris cela comme une affirmation.

J'avais entendu le claquement sec du cran de sûreté qui s'enlève, et j'avais lentement fermé les yeux. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une pointe de soulagement avait grandi jusqu'à devenir une conviction. J'étais heureuse de mourir. Pire, je _voulais_ mourir. Je voulais que toute cette souffrance s'arrête, que mon existence cesse de n'être qu'un poids pour le monde. J'étais prête.

Et puis, inexplicablement, il avait baissé son arme. Il l'avait soigneusement rangée dans la doublure de son manteau, puis avait tourné les talons.

Je l'avais fixé avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'une rage sourde se mette à enfler en moi. Apparemment, il semblait que je tenais plus à la mort que je ne le croyais. J'avais lutté pour me mettre debout, avant de l'apostropher avec violence.

- Hé ! Reviens ici ! Tu n'as pas achevé ton travail !

Il s'était arrêté juste sur le seuil du hangar, la lumière du soleil couchant qui rasait les bas-fonds de la ville partageant son corps en deux parties. Il s'était retourné vers moi, lentement. J'avais été happée une nouvelle fois par la force de son regard impavide lorsqu'il avait lentement prononcé les mots :

- Suis-moi.

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à suivre cet homme.

Il n'avait insufflé aucune émotion dans ses mots, aucune autorité ; et pourtant, ses yeux possédaient la conviction tranquille de ceux qui savent qu'ils seront obéis. Il ne me demandait pas mon opinion, ne me donnait même pas d'ordre. Il attendait d'être obéi, tout simplement.

Je n'avais hésité que quelques secondes. Je ne connaissais cet homme ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il aurait pu être un tueur en série pour ce que j'en savais. Mais qu'avais-je à perdre ? Mes amis ? Je n'en avais pas. Ma vie ? Elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Je n'avais qu'une seule certitude, celle que si je restais ici, mon existence entière suivrait ce même schéma de misère et de combats. Et après six mois dans cet enfer, j'en étais déjà fatiguée.

Si fatiguée...

Au moins, si je me décidais à suivre cet inconnu, j'avais l'espoir d'échapper à ce destin pitoyable. Je m'étais donc saisie de la veste volée il y a quelques temps dans un jardin peu surveillé et avais boitillé dans sa direction.

Ce fut ainsi que je fis la rencontre d'Itachi Uchiwa, membre de la guilde des Hunters de l'État de Konoha.

* * *

* Le krav-maga est une technique de self-défense inventée par l'armée israélienne. Son but est vraiment l'auto-défense : il n'y a pas de règles pour protéger l'adversaire comme il peut y en avoir dans les arts martiaux. Il s'agit de mettre son opposant hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible.

Bonsoir ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que le dernier c'est vrai. J'avais prévu d'en mettre au moins deux fois plus, mais cela aurait vraiment été trop long et vous auriez eu du mal. Je pense à vous, hein ?

C'est un chapitre de transition je sais, qui pose le passé de Sakura – donc pas hyper intéressant pour l'intrigue. Mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire et pour déterminer le caractère de mon héroïne. Je tiens à faire mes personnages les plus humains possibles. Et pour ceux que ce chapitre a ennuyé à mourir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse déjà sur la suite. Elle ne devrait pas être longue à paraître.

Malgré cela, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Le prochain sera plus riche en action normalement, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages et le retour de Sasuke !

Merci d'être si patients et de me laisser plein de commentaires. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me faire parvenir, surtout des choses que vous pensez pouvoir être corrigées, surtout n'hésitez pas !

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	5. Let the game begin !

_Chapitre 4_

Peu d'humains le savaient mais la cohabitation entre les deux espèces était un poids pour tous, même pour les faes. Certains n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié de voir leur nature révélée à la face du monde, et surtout d'être contraints de respecter la Règle. Cette règle absolue qui protégeait les humains de notre pouvoir.

La vérité, c'était simplement qu'ils étaient agacés de ne plus pouvoir discrètement en croquer un ou deux derrière les fagots. Ce genre de choses arrivait fréquemment avant la Révélation. Une ruelle sombre, un marécage isolé, des randonneurs distraits et le tour était joué. On attribuait la faute à un quelconque alligator et l'affaire était bouclée.

Aujourd'hui, le moindre petit enlèvement devenait du ressort de la communauté féérique. Un cadavre retrouvé découpé en morceaux dans une benne à ordures ? Sans doute les restes d'un sacrifice lors d'une cérémonie démoniaque en l'honneur d'une divinité maléfique. Une petite fille enlevée sur le chemin de l'école ? Sans doute des fées s'amusant encore à enlever les enfants des humains. La mère Michelle a perdu son chat ? Le voisin loup-garou a sans doute dû avoir un petit creux pendant la nuit.

Ainsi, la guilde des Hunters était là pour réguler les débordements causés par ces faes nostalgiques du bon vieux temps. Ils n'étaient pas aussi fréquents que le croyaient les humains mais cela arrivait tout de même de temps en temps. Dans l'optique d'assurer la meilleure cohabitation possible entre les espèces, il lui incombait de « punir » les fauteurs de trouble, avec des sentences allant d'une simple peine d'emprisonnement à la mort pour les plus dangereux.

Présente depuis des millénaires, la guilde était autrefois chargée d'éliminer tout individu menaçant de révéler l'existence des faes au grand jour. Aujourd'hui les peines avaient été adoucies mais les Hunters gardaient cette réputation de chasseurs de têtes. Ils étaient donc en général très mal accueillis par la population féérique. Bien souvent haïs, ils devaient faire face à la fois à l'inimité de leurs pairs et à la méfiance des humains, qui voyaient en eux une espèce d'armée. Bref, il ne faisait pas très bon de vivre en tant que Hunter, et la plupart développait un fort sentiment de solitude et de scepticisme envers les autres individus.

Itachi était l'archétype du Hunter par excellence. Sombre, solitaire, un brin misanthrope, il donnait l'impression que tout dans sa vie lui était égal. Il avait beau être beau comme un dieu, je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que tout seul.

Toutefois, dans la guilde, il faisait office de légende. Issu d'une longue lignée de Hunters, il avait rejoint la caste des Traqueurs à l'âge de onze ans seulement. La caste de l'élite. C'était à la fois la plus prestigieuse et la plus dangereuse de toutes. Elle s'occupait d'abattre les faes les plus meurtriers et redoutables et dans ce domaine, Itachi était le meilleur.

C'est pourquoi je m'étais longtemps demandée ce qui l'avait poussé à me prendre sous sa protection.

Lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné de le suivre dans ce hangar miteux, je n'avais hésité qu'une micro-seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas. Mais plus tard, tandis que je boitillais avec difficulté pour tenter de suivre son rythme, les interrogations s'étaient mises à tourbillonner dans ma tête. Qui était-il ? Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? Comment savait-il ce que j'étais ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tuée alors que cela avait clairement été son intention première ?

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces incertitudes qui bouillonnaient en moi, je n'avais pas osé ouvrir la bouche. Nous avions marché dans un silence religieux, lui devant, avalant les kilomètres comme s'il était chaussé des bottes de sept lieues et moi clopinant tant bien que mal derrière. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que la douleur dans mes membres me suppliait de lui demander grâce, il s'était arrêté devant une porte cochère que rien pourtant ne semblait distinguer de ses homologues. Il avait saisi avec assurance le heurtoir en bronze qui l'ornait, et cogné trois fois dessus selon un rythme bien particulier. La porte s'était ouverte avec un grincement sourd alors qu'Itachi m'invitait d'un geste à passer la première. J'avais juste eu le temps de relever la tête et d'apercevoir une enseigne stylisée représentant un épouvantail surplombé d'un pommier*, avant que la porte ne se referme et ne me plonge dans le noir.

L'obscurité m'avait déstabilisé quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à ce nouvel environnement. La faible lueur que seules des bougies pouvaient engendrer distillait une clarté fragile qui, bien qu'elle fasse naitre plus d'ombres qu'elle n'éclairât réellement, me permettait de distinguer les lieux.

Je me trouvais au centre d'une étroite pièce circulaire en pierre. Une courte volée de marches s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du bâtiment, d'où s'échappait une lumière ténue ainsi qu'une foule de murmures étouffés. Je me figeai sur place. Cela faisait des mois que je ne m'étais pas trouvée en présence d'autres personnes sans qu'ils ne tentent de me faire du mal. Par conséquent, la compagnie d'autrui m'était devenue insupportable.

D'une légère pression entre les omoplates, Itachi m'avait encouragé à avancer. J'avais descendu lentement les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher sur les marches inégales. Des odeurs fugaces m'assaillaient, trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les reconnaître toutes. Certaines cependant prédominaient, comme celle du houblon, du bois et de la fumée de cigarettes.

J'avais atterri dans une salle immense que la petite piécette à l'entrée ne laissait absolument pas deviner. L'alliance de la pierre et du bois, couplée à la lumière tamisée diffusée par de lourdes torches fixées au mur conférait une atmosphère mystérieuse et apaisante aux lieux.

En avisant autour de moi, je compris que nous étions arrivés dans un bar. De nombreuses tables en bois sombre étaient éparpillées à travers la pièce dans un désordre maîtrisé. Au fond se tenait un imposant comptoir, derrière lequel l'assemblage d'innombrables bouteilles aux couleurs flamboyantes jetait sur le mur une multitude d'éclats mouvants miroitant faiblement à la lueur des torches. Un homme aux cheveux gris, le visage à moitié mangé par une écharpe en soie, essuyait consciencieusement un verre.

Notre arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue : de nombreux regards s'étaient tournés vers nous. S'ils n'avaient exprimé de prime qu'une franche curiosité, je vis peu à peu l'intérêt dans leurs yeux se ternir jusqu'à devenir presque hostile. Bien que le bar ne soit pas très rempli, le feu de leurs regards me mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant mon inconfort s'estompa bien vite lorsque je compris que ce n'était pas moi qu'ils regardaient mais mon compagnon.

Indifférent à ce brusque changement d'ambiance, Itachi m'avait conduite à une table en retrait, près d'un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à ce qui semblait être des boxes à l'étage. Il s'était éloigné vers le comptoir. Je l'avais vu échanger quelques mots avec le barman et celui-ci était sorti par une porte derrière lui – la cuisine, à en juger par l'odeur qui s'en échappait.

J'en avais profité pour examiner la faune autour de moi. La plupart étaient des hommes, l'air assez patibulaire pour la plupart. Mais le plus intéressant chez eux étaient leurs auras. Elles étaient toutes différentes. Il y avait dans cette salle plus de faes réunis que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Et le plus étrange était qu'aucune d'entre elles ne montrait de signe belliqueux. Voyez-vous, certaines espèces se supportent difficilement. Les vampires et les loups-garous par exemple, pour ne citer que les plus connus, sont du genre à déclencher les hostilités dès qu'ils aperçoivent un membre de la race opposée. Mais il n'y en avait ici aucune trace. La pièce baignait dans une sérénité tranquille, seulement troublée par le bruissement des conversations.

J'avais été interrompue dans mon inspection par Itachi qui revenait de son expédition au bar. Il tenait sous le bras deux bières et dans ses mains deux assiettes, chacune contenant un burger de taille respectable. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de ma faim jusque là mais l'odeur exquise qui s'en échappait me fit monter l'eau à la bouche. Itachi s'assit, puis poussa une assiette dans ma direction.

- Mange, m'avait-il ordonné de sa voix caverneuse.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il m'adressait depuis des heures.

Je lui avais lancé un regard méfiant, avant de prendre avec circonspection une bouchée de mon burger. La faim m'avait fait oublier toute prudence et j'avais fini par le dévorer avec toute la grâce et le raffinement d'une truie.

Mon acolyte m'avait contemplée durant tout mon festin et, s'il avait éprouvé du dégoût envers mes manières (ce qui, soyons honnêtes, aurait été parfaitement légitime), il ne le montra point. J'avais liquidé ce pauvre hamburger en quelques minutes, puis m'étais adossée contre le dossier de ma chaise. Le ventre bien plein, une douce torpeur s'emparait de moi. Mais je repoussai vivement cette langueur. J'avais quelques questions à poser.

- Qui êtes-vous ? avais-je lancé d'une voix, je le reconnais, inutilement agressive.

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait lui pas terminé son repas, avait pris le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de fixer sur moi ses insondables pupilles, désormais d'un noir profond.

- Mon nom est Itachi Uchiwa. Je suis un Hunter, c'est-à-dire que je traque les faes qui troublent l'équilibre pour les tuer, avait-il annoncé sans la moindre émotion. J'ai entendu parler de toi il y a quelques jours tes petits massacres commencent à attirer l'attention. On m'a donné l'ordre de t'abattre.

Il répondait à toutes mes questions comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de lire dans mon esprit – ce qui, m'avait-il juré plus tard, n'était pas le cas. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être convaincue du contraire.

J'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, s'abîmant dans la contemplation de mes traits. Pour finir, il avait avoué :

- J'étais curieux. Les métamorphes sont extrêmement rares tu sais. Tu es la première que je rencontre. Un autre que moi n'aurait sans doute jamais deviné.

Je m'étais redressée sur mon siège, aux aguets, et avais promené un regard inquiet aux alentours. Il avait esquissé un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a dans cette salle des sorts qui garantissent le secret des conversations. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas pu entendre ce que je disais à Kakashi tout à l'heure.

L'incompréhension avait dû se faire voir sur mon visage car il avait rajouté :

- Le barman. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ton petit secret est bien gardé.

Après cela, le silence s'était réinstallé entre nous. Itachi avait repris son hamburger et moi je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Je restai quelques temps à ruminer mes pensées, tentant tant bien que mal d'ordonner le maelström dans ma tête. J'avais fini par dire tout haut ce qui m'obsédait tout bas.

- Et... Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Il m'avait observé quelques secondes avant de lancer, indifférent :

- Je ne sais pas.

Perplexe, je l'avais dévisagé. Puis l'irritation m'avait gagnée.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Bien sûr, je pourrais remplir ma mission et te supprimer, mais je doute que tu sois réellement un danger pour nous. Néanmoins tes capacités sont intéressantes. Tu te bats bien, tu m'as l'air pas trop stupide et cette capacité à cacher naturellement ton aura pourrait m'être très utile dans mon travail. Alors je te propose un marché. Tu m'aides dans mes chasses, et je m'arrange pour passer à la trappe le contrat sur ta tête. Tu m'obéiras en tout et en échange, je t'offre un toit et de quoi manger tous les jours.

J'avais évalué l'offre pendant quelques instants. À priori, il n'y avait pas d'entourloupes dans cette proposition et il ne me paraissait pas être le genre de type à mentir pour parvenir à ses fins, mais mon séjour dans la rue m'avait appris la méfiance.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu meurs.

Cette réponse abrupte m'avait choquée, notamment par sa manière de me l'annoncer. Sa voix était posée, comme si ce qu'il disait était parfaitement légitime, ou bien – hypothèse plus vraisemblable – ma décision lui importait peu. Après tout, que j'accepte ou que je refuse, cela ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie.

Je m'étais fendue d'un rictus ironique.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

- Bien sûr que si. On a toujours le choix. Et puis tu n'avais pas l'air de tenir tant que ça à vivre tout à l'heure...

Ah ! Il m'avait bien mouchée sur ce coup. Mais ses paroles possédaient bien trop l'accent de la vérité pour que je me contente de les ignorer. En effet, j'avais le choix. Je pouvais décider de mettre fin à tout cela, d'arrêter de souffrir, de culpabiliser, de vivre. Ou alors je pouvais accepter la main qui m'était offerte, profiter de cette occasion pour faire de ma vie quelque chose qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

Au final, je me rendis compte que la mort ne me tentait plus tant que ça, maintenant que j'y étais réellement confrontée.

- Marché conclu, m'étais-je décidée en lui tendant la main.

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux te garantir que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours...

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord !

La sécheresse de ma réponse, couplée à la détermination qui flambait dans mes yeux furent sans doute ce qui le convainquit de la fermeté de ma décision. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient relevés en une esquisse de sourire, et il m'avait donné une franche poignée de main.

C'est ainsi que ma nouvelle vie sous la tutelle de Itachi Uchiwa commença.

* * *

À partir de là, mon niveau de vie avait augmenté sensiblement. Ce n'était pas difficile me direz-vous. Mais on a tendance à mieux apprécier les petites choses quand on en a été privé pendant un certain temps. Néamoins, ma vie ne devint pas non plus un oasis de luxe et de tranquillité.

Itachi avait tenu promesse. Je n'avais reçu aucune visite de hunters désireux de me liquider, ce qui j'espère signifiait qu'ils avaient bien abandonné l'idée. J'habitais chez lui : il me fournissait un toit, de quoi manger et les menus indispensables nécessaires à la vie quotidienne. Quant à moi je l'aidais à traquer, et parfois même à tuer ses cibles. Mon « absence » d'aura était bien utile quand il fallait attirer le ou les meurtriers en jouant à la pauvre humaine perdue dans ce monde de grands méchants faes. Itachi me fit apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la communauté féérique, de l'espèce la plus inoffensive aux gros calibre tels que les loups-garous ou les sorciers. C'est de là que je tire toutes mes connaissances, et non pas de ma prétendue enfance dans un quartier fae. Je n'aurais pas fait long feu si cela avait été révélé : beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels ne sont pas mécontents de pouvoir ajouter un Hunter à leur tableau de chasse quand ils en ont l'occasion.

Peu à peu, Itachi se mit à représenter plus que l'étranger qui m'avait ramassée au bord de la route, comme on le ferait pour un animal abandonné. Sa retenue, que l'on pouvait qualifier de froideur au premier abord cachait en fait une personnalité bien plus complexe, une loyauté sans faille pour ses proches, une intelligence aigüe. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire mais chacun de ses mots résonnait avec une pertinence incroyable.

Plus qu'un hôte, il devint pour moi un mentor. J'avais en lui une confiance inébranlable. Sa présence discrète, ses conseils rares mais précieux, sa bienveillance à mon égard furent les clés de voûte de mon rétablissement. Peu m'importait qu'il soit un tueur de sang-froid, une arme. J'aurais fait, et je ferais n'importe quoi s'il me le demandait.

Je me reconstruisis donc dans cette maison, peu à peu, pierre par pierre, jusqu'à ce que les ruines de ma conscience brisée reforment à nouveau un havre de paix. Je repris confiance en moi, en la vie dans son ensemble.

Mais peu à peu, alors que les journées s'allongeaient et que la grisaille hivernale laissait place au renouveau du printemps, j'avais fini par éprouver de l'ennui. Je continuais de chasser certes, mais mes journées se déroulaient dans la solitude et le silence. Je n'avais jamais été une grande extravertie mais passer des heures à lire dans cette grande maison froide et déserte avait fini par user ma patience. J'avais raté l'inscription à ma première année de lycée : cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas côtoyé des gens de mon âge. Et la bibliothèque d'Itachi avait beau être bien fournie, les cours avaient commencé à me manquer. Parler avec des gens me manquait. Bon Dieu, même les devoirs me manquaient !

Alors j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et étais partie demander à mon hôte l'autorisation de m'inscrire au lycée public de Konoha. À ma grande surprise il avait accepté sans rechigner, à la condition évidente que je continue de travailler pour lui.

J'avais donc repris mes études là où je les avais laissées. Malgré l'année presque complète que j'avais manqué, la reprise n'avait pas été le moins du monde difficile. J'avais une excellente mémoire, donc je me souvenais de la majorité de mes cours de troisième. De plus, je n'avais pas fait qu'apprendre à tuer du fae chez Itachi. Sa bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages aux thèmes plus différents les uns que les autres, de la philosophie à la botanique en passant par l'histoire et les langues anciennes. La férue de connaissance que j'étais en avait dévoré un grand nombre, si bien que je possédais déjà une solide base sur les sujets que nous traitions.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je m'étais rendue compte que j'appréciais les études. Je n'avais pas envie de devenir comme mon mentor, froide, blasée, seule. Je l'admirais et le respectais comme personne mais son mode de vie ne convenait pas. Il se passait parfois des jours sans que nous ne recevions une seule visite. Et j'avais beau ne pas apprécier les autres – ou plutôt je ne leur faisais plus confiance – j'avais besoin d'interactions sociales, d'un minimum de chaleur humaine pour vivre.

Mais les études coûtent cher. Et je me sentais de plus en plus mal de profiter sans retour des revenus d'Itachi : je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander en plus de payer pour mes études. J'avais donc pris un petit boulot de serveuse dans le bar de Kakashi. Celui-ci n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais j'avais tellement insisté (harcelé serait plus juste) qu'il s'était finalement résolu à me donner une chance. Son amitié avec mon mentor avait sans doute aussi joué un rôle dans cette décision.

Curieusement, Itachi n'avait émis aucune objection. J'aime à penser que j'étais devenue pour lui un peu plus qu'un appât, un outil efficace pour l'aider dans ses traques. C'était souvent difficile à deviner mais je pense qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à moi. Notre relation avait évolué de celle de deux « collègues » à celle qu'entretiennent un maître et son élève. Et puis, nous savions tous les deux que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement.

Je travaillais donc tous les soirs après les cours, sauf les jours où je suivais Itachi dans son travail. Mais ses chasses s'étaient faites plus rares au fil des années : les faes s'habituaient à la coexistence avec les humains. À moins qu'il n'y soit allé tout seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par accumuler un pécule suffisant pour assumer les charges de mon inscription à l'université de droit, où je rencontrai Hinata, puis celle de médecine.

Aujourd'hui, il m'arrivait encore de donner un coup de main à Itachi mais c'était devenu exceptionnel. Nous nous voyions peu mais notre lien n'en restait pas moins solide, de mon côté en tout cas. J'avais beau avoir évolué, trouvé un travail, une maison, acquis mon indépendance à la force de ma volonté, son opinion restait l'une des seules qui m'importait vraiment.

Il avait été le pilier de ma renaissance. Et ça, c'était quelque chose dont je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante.

* * *

Je restai un certain temps vautrée dans les coussins moelleux du canapé, suivant d'un œil morne les déboires amoureux d'une certaine Jessica. Me remémorer mon passé me mettait toujours dans une humeur maussade. Je décidai donc de sortir me changer les idées. J'avais deux jours de congé, ce qui arrivait aussi souvent qu'un éclair d'intelligence dans le regard d'une vache. Cela signifiait aussi que je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour l'heure à laquelle je rentrais. Non pas que je m'en souciais d'habitude, mais il n'était généralement pas de bon ton de bailler alors qu'on trifouille dans les entrailles d'un patient.

Le soleil descendait doucement vers l'horizon ; il teintait d'une chaude lumière les boiseries de mon salon. Je partis prendre une douche et m'habiller. L'eau fraîche me fit du bien. C'était comme si le liquide qui coulait le long de mon corps emportait avec lui toutes mes idées noires, tous mes souvenirs malheureux.

En sortant de la cabine, je surpris du coin de l'œil mon reflet dans le miroir. Je pris le temps de me scruter longuement. Cela m'arrivait rarement. Je faisais peu de cas de mon apparence : j'en étais satisfaite, je n'avais donc aucune raison de m'y attarder.

J'étais plutôt grande pour une femme, avec une silhouette fine que j'avais hérité de ma mère. Mes longues balades nocturnes me maintenaient en forme et, malgré mon penchant pour la junk-food et les pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable, je n'avais pas de graisse en trop. Évidemment, j'aurais apprécié avoir un peu plus de courbes et une poitrine plus imposante (un peu comme Hinata en fait) mais après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne grossirait pas miraculeusement du jour au lendemain, j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée et accepter mon corps tel qu'il était. Je ne pouvais pas le changer, inutile donc que je me prenne la tête avec ça.

Mon visage me posait un peu plus de problèmes. Je n'étais pas laide, loin de là. J'étais même plutôt jolie : un visage en forme de cœur, de hautes pommettes et une peau crème qui n'avait jamais subi les affres de l'acné. Cependant je complexais sur la taille de mon front, qui aurait pu servir de cible dans un tournoi de tir à l'arc et mes lèvres que j'aurais aimé plus pulpeuses. Sans parler de mes cheveux roses comme une barbe à papa, source de nombreux quolibets dans ma jeunesse. Mais comme mon apparence m'importait finalement peu, je passais outre ces détails et squizais l'étape des jérémiades devant le miroir.

Toutefois, s'il y avait une seule et unique chose dont j'étais vraiment fière dans mon apparence, c'était de mes yeux. Ils étaient, en toute modestie bien sûr, absolument magnifiques. Verts comme de jeunes pousses, saupoudrés de paillettes d'or et d'aigue-marine, leur courbure en amande leur conférait un aspect presque sensuel. C'était la seule chose que j'aimais réellement chez moi.

Au niveau du style vestimentaire, je n'étais pas excessivement tatillonne non plus. Ma garde-robe se composait essentiellement de basiques, des vêtements bien coupés où je me sentais à l'aise. Je n'étais pas négligée mais pas non plus toujours tirée à quatre épingles, preuve en est les nombreuses fois où Hinata me hurlait d'aller passer un pantalon quand je passais ma journée à la maison. Toujours est-il que je privilégiais la qualité à la quantité, et mes habits étaient simples mais de bon goût.

J'enfilai donc une chemise blanche, un jean, passai la main dans mes cheveux en guise de coiffure et sortis profiter de cette belle soirée. En roulant à travers les rues pavées de la petite ville, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Une foule de badauds fourmillait autour de moi, qu'ils soient assis aux terrasses des restaurants bondés ou bien en train de flâner lentement le nez en l'air. Il y avait de tout : des familles aux enfants surexcités et aux parents las mais heureux de cette petite ballade, des amoureux se regardant langoureusement dans le blanc de l'œil ou encore des groupes de jeunes s'interpellant bruyamment les uns les autres. Il flottait dans l'air une atmosphère de gaieté et de repos qui rendait les gens heureux.

La circulation devenant trop difficile, je finis par trouver une place et continuer mon chemin à pied. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi et m'imprégner de l'endroit. Avec ses hautes constructions en grès rouge, Konoha était réputée pour être une cité médiévale, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le cas. Il s'agissait en fait d'un ancien monastère que le temps et les générations qui l'avaient occupé avaient agrandi jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne la ville que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Certains endroits n'avaient même pas été atteints par la modernité et semblaient tout droit sortis du Moyen-Age.

C'était le cas des petites ruelles que j'empruntais. Je connaissais la ville comme ma poche, je savais où passer pour éviter la foule et le bruit. C'était mon territoire, mon terrain de jeu, mon domaine de chasse. J'avais souvent coutume de venir y jouer quand j'étais jeune, et les quelques mois que j'y avais passé avaient fait de moi une reine.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de la foule, la luminosité baissait également. Les bâtiments devenaient de plus en plus hauts, de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par ne plus laisser passer la lumière. La température était fraîche et j'en vins presque à regretter de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Je me rapprochais sérieusement des quartiers mal-famés lorsque j'atteignis ma destination.

L'enseigne familière m'accueillit avec un grincement sonore lorsque je poussai la lourde porte de bois qui menait au bar de Kakashi. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas de nom. J'avais tanné son propriétaire pour qu'il lui en trouve un, et lui en avais même proposé quelques-uns (« _Au rat d'égout lubrique_ » étant mon préféré) mais il n'avait jamais voulu se creuser la tête. On l'appelait donc juste « chez Kakashi » ou « au bar » quand on y faisait référence.

L'établissement était pratiquement désert, si bien que les talons de mes sandales faisaient un raffut d'enfer sur le dallage de pierre. Kakashi était accoudé au comptoir, occupé à lire un journal, une cigarette rougeoyante entre les lèvres. Il se moquait visiblement de la loi qui interdisait de fumer dans les lieux publics, mais honnêtement, qui irait lui faire la remarque ?

Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver.

- Tiens ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix traînante. Salut sac à puces ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Tu t'es perdue ?

Je secouai la tête, amusée par le surnom. Il fut une époque où l'entendre m'appeler comme ça me paniquait, avant que je ne réalise qu'il n'y avait pas de danger que quelqu'un devinât ce que je suis.

En tant que patron d'un bar de faes, Kakashi entendait beaucoup de choses : la discrétion était donc une qualité nécessaire à sa fonction. Une seconde nature dans son cas. Je savais qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de révéler les secrets que je lui avais confié. Il était l'une des trois personnes à qui j'avais révélé mon identité. La seconde était Itachi – bien qu'il l'ait plutôt deviné lui-même – et la troisième...

- Sakura !

Je sentis un souffle d'air, et j'eus juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'une tornade blonde vint s'y réfugier en me percutant de plein fouet par la même occasion. Je vacillai sur mes compensés et faillit m'étaler mais me repris à temps. La jeune fille dans mes bras me serra dans une embrassade à me faire craquer les os, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ma joue. J'eus un sourire affectueux.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Ino.

L'intéressée releva son petit visage délicat et m'offrit le plus éclatant des sourires.

J'avais rencontré Ino dans les bas-fonds de Konoha. Peu de temps après avoir commencé à travailler au bar, j'étais partie m'y promener (je ne craignais pas vraiment la faune qui grouillait là-bas) quand j'avais entendu des cris et des rires provenir d'une impasse. J'y avais découvert la jeune fille malmenée par une bande de brutes, avec dans la tête des intentions visiblement peu louables. Évidemment avec sa peau diaphane, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette aussi frêle qu'une fleur de lys, elle faisait une victime parfaite.

Ma réputation m'ayant précédé, je n'eus pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour les faire fuir même si certains, peu convaincus par les rumeurs, avaient résisté. Je leur avais prouvé qu'elles étaient tout à fait fondées avant de reconduire la jeune fille en des endroits plus fréquentables. Toutefois, elle m'avait confié n'avoir nulle part où aller. J'avais donc réussi à convaincre Kakashi qu'une deuxième serveuse ne serait pas de trop et il avait accepté de l'héberger si elle travaillait gratuitement pour lui.

C'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Au contraire de moi-même, qui avais fini par démissionner pour me consacrer à mes études, elle avait choisi de rester dans cette situation qui lui convenait. Kakashi lui-même avait fini par la considérer comme sa fille.

Elle se détacha de moi et passa derrière le bar.

- Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ! Tu veux quelque chose ? C'est la maison qui paye !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kakashi lever les yeux au ciel mais nous savions toutes les deux que c'était du bluff. Il n'était pas _si_ radin.

- Un martini. Désolée, j'avais du travail. Et puis ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça.

- Deux mois, rétorqua-t-elle avec sécheresse.

Deux mois ? Mon travail m'accaparait vraiment trop.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Kakashi avec son cynisme habituel. Maintenant que tu es une chirurgienne reconnue, tu ne dois plus trop avoir envie de traîner avec des grouillots dans notre genre...

- Bah, répliquai-je avec un geste dédaigneux de la main, j'ai eu quelques jours de congé donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous rendre visite, histoire de relever un peu le niveau de la clientèle. Vous faîtes votre meilleure recette aujourd'hui non ? ajoutai-je en désignant du pouce la salle pratiquement vide.

Le barman sourit sous son masque. Ces petites joutes verbales étaient notre manière à nous de nous montrer notre affection mutuelle. Avec son esprit de provocation et mon sens de la repartie, nous passions notre temps à nous balancer des vannes plus ou moins méchantes. Cependant, chacun de nous savait qu'elles étaient à prendre au second degré, voire au troisième ou au vingt-cinquième.

Ino me servit mon martini et je m'installai sur un des hauts tabourets, prenant bien soin de l'éloigner de l'ivrogne vêtu d'un imperméable miteux endormi sur le comptoir. Nous échangeâmes des banalités sur le temps, nos boulots respectifs ou encore la politique. Je finis par commander une assiette de frites que Ino mit à nouveau sur le compte de la maison, au grand désespoir de Kakashi. Le bar se remplissait peu à peu, ce qui obligeait la jeune fille à se déplacer de plus en plus fréquemment. Je l'observai se mouvoir avec agilité entre les tables, amenant aux clients leurs commandes et repoussant avec grâce leurs tentatives de séduction malhabiles. Je souris en pensant au temps où j'étais à sa place. J'étais nettement moins amicale.

En me retournant pour boire une gorgée de mon troisième martini, mon regard tomba sur le journal que lisait Kakashi lors de mon arrivée. Une silhouette familière s'étalait sur la première page. Je le retournai pour regarder plus attentivement. C'était une photographie en noir et blanc, non pas d'Hinata comme je l'avais cru au premier abord mais de son oncle. Ils étaient tous bâti sur le même modèle, la confusion était facile.

Hizashi contemplait l'objectif d'un air sévère, presque triste, comme s'il avait su le destin qui l'attendait. Au-dessus de la photo s'étalaient en caractères gras les mots : « **LE MEURTRIER TOUJOURS INCONNU **». Je dépliai le fascicule et parcourus en diagonale l'article. Rien n'avait avancé. Les inspecteurs étaient toujours à la même place, c'est-à-dire au point mort. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un indice qui aurait pu aider à démasquer le coupable. J'eus une bouffée de peine pour Hinata. Il lui était évidemment bien difficile d'avoir perdu son oncle, mais ne pas savoir qui en était le responsable devait être comme de l'acide jeté sur la plaie.

Cet article était bien différent de celui que j'avais parcouru la veille. On n'y retrouvait aucune des petites piques mesquines adressées à l'encontre de la famille Hyuga qui avaient été le terreau du premier. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bas de la page et vit qu'elle était signée d'un nom inconnu. Le journaliste de la veille avait dû se faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir écrit des horreurs pareilles.

« _**Mais oui !**_ » Soudain, le déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Je compris pourquoi le nom du patient grièvement blessé dont je m'étais occupée la veille me paraissait si familier. Rock Lee. Il était l'auteur de l'article incendiaire sur le décès d'Hizashi, celui qui s'était attiré les foudres d'Hinata le matin même.

Je fus bizarrement soulagée d'avoir réussi à résoudre cette énigme, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le matin. Je ressentais une impression de plénitude, comme si des rouages cruciaux avaient enfin retrouvé leur place.

Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion d'approfondir mes pensées puisque je sentis une présence planer au-dessus de moi. Je relevai les yeux et aperçus Kakashi, ressorti de sa cuisine, en train de m'observer. Y avait pas à dire, avec son écharpe, il avait vraiment l'air d'un pervers parfois.

- Sale histoire, hein ? me demanda-t-il, une nouvelle cigarette coincée au coin de la bouche.

J'acquiesçai. C'était sûr que question morbidité, ça se posait là comme affaire. Un homme en apparence parfaitement comblé qui se suicidait en s'ouvrant la gorge avec un couteau de cuisine... C'était assez étrange, et vraiment malsain. Il y avait des moyens plus simples pour en finir avec la vie, si toutefois c'était vraiment son but. Ce dont, étrangement, je doutais.

- Mais dis donc, reprit-il en portant à ses lèvres un briquet en argent finement ouvragé, ce n'est pas toi qui habites avec une Hyuga ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Hinata.

- C'est ça, opina-t-il. Hinata Hyuga.

À côté de moi, le poivrot remua légèrement dans son sommeil, grognant et émettant quelques sons peu ragoûtants. Je tirai mon tabouret encore plus loin de crainte qu'il ne se réveille et ne me vomisse dessus. Malheureusement, c'était un réflexe d'expérience.

- Oui, donc. Il me semble qu'elle était proche de lui non ? Est-ce qu'elle tient le coup ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Ino en débarquant derrière lui à l'improviste. Et range-moi ça toi, ordonna-t-elle au barman en lui arrachant la cigarette des lèvres et en la jetant dans un verre abandonné. Le médecin a dit pas plus de trois par jour. C'est déjà ta cinquième. Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas.

Kakashi prit un air excédé mais il obéit à la jeune fille. Je souris, attendrie par la scène.

- On parlait du suicide d'Hizashi Hyuga, indiquai-je à la blonde. Et oui, Hinata était sa nièce, rajoutai-je à l'intention de Kakashi. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, elle le vit plutôt mal. C'était son oncle préféré.

- C'est marrant. Je pensais que tous les Hyugas étaient des monstres sans cœur.

- Oh allons Kakashi, m'écriai-je d'une voix faussement outragée, tu me déçois. Ce sont des préjugés débiles et tu le sais. Tu devrais être le premier à savoir que les apparences sont trompeuses.

Ino, sans doute peu désireuse de voir une nouvelle dispute éclater, intervint avant que son patron ne puisse répliquer.

- Oh oui, c'est une triste histoire. D'autant que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive dans cette famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses derniers mots attirèrent mon attention. Je me redressai, toute velléité de plaisanterie ayant disparu.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, tu ne le savais pas ? Il y a eu un autre drame de ce genre il y a quelques années. La fille cadette du chef de famille, Hanabi, a été retrouvée morte dans sa chambre. Ça a fait un gros scandale à l'époque. À ce jour, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça...

- Elle s'est suicidée elle aussi ?

- Yep, acquiesça-t-elle avec vigueur. Et puis pas proprement hein. Apparemment, il y avait tellement de sang sur les murs qu'ils ont dû engager une équipe de nettoyage.

Pensive, je me mis à songer à cette nouvelle révélation. Hinata ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela. En même temps, il était vrai qu'elle ne me parlait jamais de sa famille. Cela avait l'air d'être un sujet encore plus tabou que celui des faes. Et puis, si elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, c'était que ça ne devait pas être très important pour elle. Peut-être était-ce une cousine lointaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou même qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle me l'aurait dit si cela avait vraiment compté pour elle.

Kakashi et Ino étaient désormais en train d'arguer sur un nouveau sujet. L'ivrogne à côté de moi remua, releva la tête et battit des paupières, l'air surpris de se retrouver là. « Bienvenue dans le monde réel » songeai-je en le voyant s'éloigner d'une démarche titubante vers la sortie. Quant à moi, je décidai de penser à autre chose et m'empressai de commander un nouveau verre.

Deux heures plus tard, nous en étions à disserter avec animation sur les hautes propriétés intellectuelles des Simpsons lorsqu'un épouvantable orage éclata. Des trombes d'eau se déversaient sur la ville, frappant les pavés avec la force d'une enclume. De petits torrents se formaient et ruisselaient entre les vieilles pierres, rendant la circulation presque impossible.

Kakashi eut pitié de moi et m'autorisa à rester dormir. Le bar était vide désormais. Je les aidai à nettoyer, puis nous montâmes nous coucher. Ino me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Puis elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et m'étreignit.

- Tu m'as manqué... ronronna-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, sous laquelle toutefois pointait une note de reproche.

Je souris. Il était facile d'aimer Ino. Elle était fraîche, belle, et sans aucun des préjugés qui salissent le monde. Elle offrait son amitié à tous, aimait de tout son cœur et s'abandonnait entièrement à l'autre sans la moindre crainte d'être blessée. C'était ce qui m'avait d'abord séduit chez elle. Cette naïveté, cette liberté des sentiments qui s'opposait à ma réserve et à ma circonspection envers mes désirs et ceux des autres. C'était mon amie. Mon amante, parfois. Mais essentiellement mon amie, à laquelle je tenais énormément.

Nous nous balançâmes quelques instants, puis je m'écartai. Ino était très démonstrative dans ses élans d'affection, tout le contraire de moi qui l'exprimait difficilement. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Les barrières qui protégeaient mon cœur étaient trop profondément ancrées pour l'autoriser. On m'avait trop souvent déçu pour qu'il en soit autrement.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie énergique de mon téléphone portable qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Bondissant par-dessus la silhouette endormie d'Ino, je me ruai sur mon sac et farfouillai avec rage pour trouver l'objet démoniaque avant qu'il ne la réveille. Je finis par mettre la main dessus, décrochai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie. Toute cette agitation ne lui avait arraché guère plus qu'un grognement et elle s'était retournée pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Soulagée, je collai le combiné contre mon oreille et chuchotai furieusement :

- Allo !?

- Mademoiselle Haruno ? Sasuke Uchiwa à l'appareil.

Je bloquai quelques secondes en fixant le téléphone. En fin de compte, c'était véritablement un objet du démon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grognai-je d'un ton fort peu aimable. Et c'est DOCTEUR Haruno putain !

- Quel accueil charmant. Vous aurais-je réveillée ? J'en suis navré.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça. Si vous vouliez de la courtoisie, il fallait appeler à une heure un peu plus raisonnable. Il est sept heures du matin.

- Et vous n'êtes pas encore debout ?

Irritée, je me préparai à lui raccrocher au nez mais il reprit avec plus de sérieux :

- Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai besoin de vous.

J'attrapai mon pantalon et sortis l'enfiler dans le couloir.

- Et je suppose qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire ? grinçai-je avec mon amabilité coutumière.

Quoi ? C'était lui qui avait commencé.

- Malheureusement non. Vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais fait différemment si j'avais pu, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une urgence médicale, vous êtes la seule capable de m'aider.

Je m'étais préparée à l'envoyer bouler, mais ses dernières paroles piquèrent ma curiosité. D'ordinaire il ne se gênait pas pour envoyer ses sujets blessés dans mon hôpital, dans le seul et unique but, j'en étais sûre, de m'emmerder. Mais malgré l'agacement qu'il m'inspirait, je me devais d'être honnête : jamais il ne m'enverrait un loup-garou dont il n'était pas complètement convaincu de sa capacité à se contrôler. L'« urgence médicale » devait donc être un sacré morceau pour qu'il me convoquât chez lui.

Appelât. Qu'il m'appelât chez lui !

- C'est Gaara ? hasardai-je, indécise. Mais ce n'était qu'une fracture. Même s'il avait été humain, cela n'aurait pas nécessité un suivi approfondi...

- Il ne s'agit pas de Gaara.

- Alors qui...

- Écoutez, je ne peux malheureusement rien dire au téléphone, m'interrompit-il. Pouvez-vous venir chez moi oui ou non ?

J'hésitai un instant avant d'acquiescer. Je n'avais rien à perdre, et j'avais prêté le serment de tout faire pour aider une personne en danger, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. Je ne pouvais laisser mes affinités personnelles empiéter là-dessus.

- Très bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à préparer le café. Et du bon !

Puis je lui raccrochai au nez.

Dans la chambre, Ino n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je réunis les affaires que j'avais éparpillé un peu partout dans ma quête effrénée pour trouver mon portable, puis je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sortis. Je descendis à pas feutrés le vieil escalier de bois. J'avais été totalement silencieuse, et je serais probablement partie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive si Kakashi n'avait pas déjà été levé, occupé à faire sa recette de la nuit dernière. Il me jeta un regard indifférent dont je ne sus que penser.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? me reprocha-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui. Mes services sont requis pour une « urgence médicale », confessai-je en me hissant sur le comptoir et en attrapant un des croissants qu'il essayait de garder hors de ma vue. Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ino va être triste de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir.

- Elle s'en remettra. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate**, tu te souviens ? J'essayerai de revenir bientôt.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant. Et encore celle d'avant...

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude paternaliste, avant de l'embrasser vivement sur la joue et de me diriger vers la sortie, essayant dans le même mouvement de marcher et de mettre mes sandales.

Au dehors, les pavés luisaient de la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyé pendant la nuit mais le ciel avait retrouvé son bleu limpide, sans toutefois cette impression de lourdeur qui nous pesait à tous depuis quelques jours. C'était peut-être aussi dû à l'heure plus que matinale, la cause également de l'absence d'êtres vivants dans les rues de Konoha.

Je gardais toujours dans ma voiture mon nécessaire de médecine. Je n'avais aucune raison de repasser par chez moi, alors je partis directement chez l'Alpha.

Quand j'atteignis le parvis de sa maison, je constatai avec stupeur qu'il était plein à craquer. Des dizaines de voitures s'amoncelaient tant bien que mal dans la cour, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver une place. J'y parvins cependant et parcourus d'un pas vif la distance qui me séparait de l'entrée, l'herbe encore humide de rosée me chatouillant les orteils à travers les ouvertures de mes sandales.

La maison de Sasuke Uchiwa reflétait à elle seule toutes les facettes de son propriétaire. Le bâtiment était un parangon d'élégance et de finesse qui mariait harmonieusement la sobriété du bois, la modernité de l'acier et la solidité du béton. De larges baies vitrées laissaient entrer généreusement le soleil et offraient aux habitants une vue splendide sur le lac et les collines environnantes.

Ce n'était pas ma première visite, mais j'étais à chaque fois ébahie par la somptuosité des lieux.

En approchant de l'entrée, je discernai à travers les lambeaux de brume matinale une silhouette familière. Je souris. Ces cheveux blonds, cette bouille amicale et ces deux orbes d'azur pétillantes de malice appartenaient à un de mes loups-garous préférés, Naruto Uzumaki. D'un tempérament gai et exubérant, parfois à la limite de l'hyperactivité, il répandait la joie autour de lui (notamment par ses gaffes légendaires). Mais il savait aussi se taire et rester tranquille quand la situation l'exigeait ; par exemple, lorsqu'il fallait le soigner ou lui faire passer une IRM***. Voyez-vous, les loups-garous sont extrêmement claustrophobes, et ils ont tendance à se débattre lorsqu'ils sont enfermés dans un espace clos. Or, la machine à IRM nécessite une immobilité totale pour pouvoir prendre une photo correcte. Alors, bien qu'il fallût lui expliquer de long en large chacune des opérations que je lui infligeais et se battre lorsqu'il n'en comprenait pas l'utilité, je préférais nettement cela à manquer devoir racheter une machine à chaque visite lupine.

Assis sur le perron, son visage arborait un air soucieux qui lui était peu familier. Cependant, son regard s'éclaira quand il m'aperçut et il se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Doc ! m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Vous allez bien ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, une voix s'éleva de ce que je devinai être le salon :

- Oh Naruto, tu veux bien arrêter de raconter ta vie là ? Elle a autre chose à faire il me semble !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant de manière bien audible, mais il se releva quand même et m'invita à entrer dans la demeure. Nous traversâmes un petit couloir, avant de débarquer dans un gigantesque salon habillé de bleu marine et gris clair, ce qui aurait pu le faire paraître triste sans les meubles en bois clair, l'escalier en verre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et bien sûr l'immense baie vitrée qui laissait pénétrer une chaude lumière estivale.

La salle était littéralement bondée. Il y avait des gens partout, et je sentais le feu de la multitude de regards conjugués sur moi. Je ne suis pas d'un tempérament timide mais face à tout ce monde, je me sentis rougir. Faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas tourner les talons et m'enfuir en courant, je suivis Naruto à travers la foule jusqu'à l'escalier. Avec un sourire rassurant, il m'invita à passer devant. Nous montâmes lentement, la rumeur des conversations enflant jusqu'à atteindre son niveau initial. Les têtes se tournaient sur mon passage, mais pas pour admirer ma beauté. J'étais soulagée qu'un allié surveille mes arrières. Certains regards n'étaient pas franchement amicaux.

Mais peut-être était-ce normal. Les loups-garous supportent mal les intrusions dans leur territoire, et bien que mon aura soit dissimulée, certains étaient plus sensibles que d'autres. S'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que j'étais, ils pouvaient clairement sentir que je n'étais pas du genre à me rouler par terre et à offrir mon ventre en signe de soumission. J'étais plutôt dominante en fait, et s'il y a une chose que les loups-garous ont en horreur, c'est bien la concurrence.

Nous parvînmes enfin à l'étage. Naruto me désigna d'un signe de tête un long et étroit couloir plongé dans l'obscurité et je m'y enfonçai seule, soulagée d'échapper au poids des regards qui pesaient sur moi. J'avançai jusqu'au bout, ignorant les nombreuses portes pour arriver à celle du fond d'où filtrait un rai de lumière. Je poussai le battant et pénétrai dans la pièce.

La première chose que je remarquai fut le blessé allongé dans le futon au milieu de la pièce. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un aussi mal en point sans être mort – et j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine. Son visage était à tel point lacéré qu'il ressemblait plus à un tas de chair sanguinolente qu'à quelque chose d'humain. Son crâne était enroulé dans un bandage mais l'oreiller sous sa tête portait la trace d'une grande quantité de sang. Le seul indice indiquant qu'il était encore vivant était le faible, infime frémissement de sa poitrine. Le reste de son corps était caché sous un drap mais je ne doutais pas qu'il soit dans la même veine que le visage.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans la pièce, si l'on excluait le blessé, mais la tension était telle que je me sentis me recroqueviller lorsque j'entrai. Sasuke était l'une d'elles ; le second était Kiba Inuzuka, le jeune chien fou qui lui servait de second lieutenant auquel je n'avais eu affaire que peu de fois. Enfin, la dernière m'était totalement inconnue.

C'est une jeune femme d'environ mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieille. J'en fus étonnée, car les femmes loups-garous sont rares. Plus grande que moi d'une demi-tête, ses vêtements laissaient deviner un corps souple et athlétique, plutôt bien proportionné. Son visage était relativement commun. Il n'était pas assez symétrique pour qu'on puisse le qualifier de beau, mais il était remarquable dans l'expression de dureté que lui conféraient ses yeux vert sombre et ses hautes pommettes.

Elle tourna vers moi un regard presque féroce. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien me valoir tant d'animosité, quand Sasuke prit la parole.

- Mademoiselle Haruno. Vous voilà. Vous connaissez déjà Kiba il me semble (je hochai la tête et serrai la main du concerné) et voici Temari No Sabaku. Elle est la fille de l'Alpha de la meute de Suna, et son second lieutenant.

Je haussai les sourcils, mon étonnement laissant place à de l'admiration. Les loups-garous sont une bande de têtes brûlées têtues et, disons le bien, assez misogynes. La plupart d'entre eux pensent encore que la place d'une femme est derrière les fourneaux. Il fallait avoir un sacré caractère, une grosse dose d'autorité et une volonté de fer pour, en tant que femme, les commander. Mais soudain, quelque chose me perturba.

- « No Sabaku » ? Vous voulez dire, comme Gaara ?

Je compris que ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire lorsque je vis sa mâchoire se contracter et l'expression de ses traits se durcir encore plus. Mais heureusement, Sasuke vint à mon secours en répondant à sa place d'une voix patiente :

- Oui Sakura. Comme Gaara.

- Si nous en avons fini avec les mondanités, peut-être pourrait-elle faire ce pour quoi elle est venue ? Mon frère n'a visiblement pas de temps à perdre, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix cassante et arrogante.

Je lui renvoyai son regard venimeux mais m'abstins, malgré la curiosité qui me tenaillait, de demander des détails. Je m'accroupis à côté du moribond. Je sortis mon stéthoscope et le plaçai sur son cœur : son pouls était extrêmement faible. J'étais convaincue qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa condition de loup-garou et à l'extraordinaire résistance dont ils font preuve.

Je soulevai le drap jusqu'à la taille pour constater l'étendue de ses blessures. J'avais deviné juste : elles étaient aussi, voire plus graves que celles du visage. Chaque centimètre carré de son être n'était qu'une plaie béante, et les rares pans de peau intacts avaient pris une couleur bleue tirant sur le violet. Et il y avait toujours ces griffures dont j'ignorai la cause.

- Une idée de ce qui pourrait lui avoir fait ça ? demandai-je, concentrée dans mes soins.

- Non. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, rétorqua Temari d'un ton qui me laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle me considérait comme une idiote.

Je lui retournai un regard glacé.

- Je suis médecin, pas magicienne. Je ne sais pas la cause de ses blessures et si j'en avais une petite idée, ça m'aiderait à le soigner.

Elle me foudroya du regard. J'avais beau être désolée de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était hors de question qu'elle me rabroue sous prétexte qu'elle était frustrée.

Je finis par leur demander de sortir. Leur présence ne me gênait pas pour administrer mes soins, mais la tension qui planait et la menace de deux Alphas en colère dans la même pièce, close de surcroît, me mettait _un poil_ mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que je sentais dans mon dos le regard fulminant de Temari, visiblement convaincue que j'allais assassiner son frère dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, et cela m'agaçait.

Cela me prit un certain temps pour arriver à panser toutes les blessures. L'extraordinaire capacité de régénération propre à sa race avait déjà commencé son œuvre, refermant les plaies les plus bénignes. Cela pouvait paraître insignifiant mais vu leur nombre, chaque lésion refermée était une chance de moins de le retrouver vidé de son sang. Et puis, étant donné que ses meurtrissures et le sang qui le recouvrait m'empêchaient de les voir toutes, c'était une bonne chose.

Cela me prit plus de quatre heures pour achever ce travail. Le blessé n'avait pas émis une seule plainte durant toute la durée des opérations, et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiétait bien plus que s'il avait hurlé à la mort. Cependant, j'avais réussi à lui injecter de la morphine (le directeur de l'hôpital m'autorisait à en garder sur moi justement pour quand j'avais affaire à des cas de ce genre) et il avait déjà l'air un peu plus en forme. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté et il avait moins l'air de souffrir, ce qui faisait que j'étais presque sûre que son pronostic vital n'était plus engagé. Il lui faudrait juste des soins réguliers et quelques semaines de repos mais il vivrait.

Je relevai mon petit corps perclus de courbatures d'avoir été si longtemps en position accroupie et sortis dans le couloir. J'y retrouvai Sasuke adossé contre le mur, visiblement en train de m'attendre. Nous nous scrutâmes gravement pendant un long moment.

Il était aussi élégant que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, alors même qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise anthracite et d'un pantalon de lin clair (sans doute sa tenue « décontractée » du dimanche). Comment faisait-il ? J'en étais au point où je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir opté pour quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré. C'était futile, certes, et à mille lieues des préoccupations qui auraient dû m'envahir l'esprit. Je faisais d'habitude peu de cas de mon apparence physique. Mais Uchiwa ne me voyait que dans le cadre de mon travail, où la coquetterie n'avait pas vraiment sa place au milieu de tous les malades. J'avais envie qu'il puisse me voir dans un autre contexte que celui du docteur fatigué aux cernes gros comme des crevasses et engoncée dans son éternelle blouse blanche. Je voulais qu'il puisse me voir comme une femme. Pas dans une mesure de séduction, non. Enfin, presque pas. Mais il se ramenait toujours tiré à quatre épingles aussi ! Je voulais juste lui montrer que moi aussi j'en étais capable, et lui rabattre son caquet pat la même occasion.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Même dans la pénombre du couloir, contempler son visage faisait vaciller mon univers et naître au fond de mon corps un incendie que seules des étreintes pourraient assouvir. Pourquoi lui entre tous ? Pourquoi était-ce ce corps que j'avais envie de connaître le moindre recoin, la moindre aspérité, au terme d'une longue et insupportable exploration ? De cette peau dont j'avais envie de goûter la saveur ? Pourquoi était-ce ce visage que je voyais, ces mains qui me tenaient dans des rêves à la décence plus que douteuse ?

Pourquoi éprouvais-je une attirance aussi brutale pour l'homme qui était le plus à même de me voler ma liberté ?

C'était injuste.

Notre proximité dans ce petit couloir étroit était vraiment trop troublante, tout comme l'était l'intensité de son regard sur mon visage. Pour pallier mon malaise, je chuchotai :

- Je pense que son état est stable. Il lui faudra énormément de repos et des soins réguliers mais il vivra. Le mieux serait de lui faire passer des examens le plus vite possible. Je sais que vous ne guérissez pas comme nous mais s'il a des lésions internes, il faut s'en occuper avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Je peux m'arranger pour réserver une salle si vous voulez.

Ce fut comme si je n'avais rien dit. Ses yeux restaient rivés aux miens, et je finis par me fasciner par la force magnétique qui s'en dégageait. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher. J'avais relevé la tête, non pas dans un mouvement d'orgueil mais pour exposer ma gorge, histoire qu'il comprenne bien que ce n'était pas un combat de dominance. Je n'étais pas stupide non plus.

Ses prunelles glissèrent des miennes pour s'y fixer. Pendant un instant, je m'effrayai de l'expression de faim qui les habitait mais il finit par incliner la tête et agréa mes paroles.

- Nous ferons ce qui vous semblera nécessaire. Cet homme est le frère de Temari et le premier lieutenant de sa meute. Cela entraînerait des conflits terribles pour la succession du pouvoir s'il venait à disparaître.

- Très bien. Faîtes-moi signe quand vous voudrez l'amener à l'hôpital. Prenez avec vous les loups que vous jugez les plus aptes à se contrôler ; il se peut qu'il ait besoin d'aide. Mais pas Temari. Je sais que c'est sa sœur, mais je pense qu'elle est trop bouleversée et trop en colère pour qu'elle soit dans ce genre d'environnement sans danger.

Le silence retomba sur nous deux comme une chape de plomb. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, à tel point que j'en vins à me tortiller comme une petite fille prise en faute. Je murmurai :

- Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

Il eut un sourire que je qualifierais de sadique.

- Parce que vous avez besoin de ma permission maintenant ?

Outrée, je relevai la tête dans le but de protester vigoureusement, mais sa soudaine proximité me rendit muette. En effet, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent presque. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille et murmura suavement :

- À moins que vous n'espériez que je ne vous dise non...

C'en était trop. Les tirades de dragueur à deux balles, c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Je saisis son visage à pleine main et le repoussai fermement en arrière. S'il avait envie de jouer, qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de votre permission pour faire ce que je veux. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez encore besoin de moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me casse.

À mon grand mécontentement, il eut l'air plus amusé que vexé de se faire repousser. Je le contournai et partit d'un pas rageur vers le salon. Il m'emboîta tranquillement le pas, ce stupide sourire satisfait encore collé aux lèvres.

La pièce était bien moins remplie que lors de mon arrivée. J'estimai qu'au moins la moitié des loups-garous étaient partis, et ceux qui étaient restés étaient dispatchés en petits groupes conversant, éparpillés dans toute la salle. J'en ressentis un certain soulagement. Évidemment, en compagnie de l'Alpha, je ne craignais pas grand chose. Mais sait-on jamais. Les faes sont des êtres imprévisibles, particulièrement ceux-là. Temari surtout me jeta un regard à la fois glacé et furieux. J'espérai qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ma conversation avec Sasuke. Elle avait l'air du genre à considérer l'inquiétude comme une marque de faiblesse ; or dans ce cas, je l'avais et insultée et menacé sa suprématie.

Yep. J'avais bien l'impression que c'était râpé pour une virée shopping.

Le parking était nettement plus aéré maintenant. J'aperçus Naruto plus loin en grande conversation avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je me contentai de lui adresser un gentil sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main, qu'il me rendit avec enthousiasme.

Arrivée à ma voiture, j'ouvris le coffre pour y déposer mes instruments. Le temps de le refermer, Sasuke avait déjà fait le tour et ouvert ma portière comme un vrai gentleman. Grinçant des dents, je m'installai derrière le volant, soufflai un « Merci » du bout des lèvres et claquai ostensiblement ma porte. Cela le fit rire. Pendant un instant, la joie illumina ses traits comme le ferait un rayon de soleil au milieu d'un océan de noirceur. C'était une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas.

- Merci mademoiselle Haruno, avoua-t-il avec sincérité. C'était gentil à vous de vous déplacer.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, manière de dire qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à remerciements.

Je le saluai, puis il s'éloigna pour me permettre de reculer. La dernière image que je retins de lui fut sa silhouette traversant le jardin pour rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

Il était près de midi lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Tous les volets étaient fermés, ce qui me surprit étant donné qu'Hinata était probablement à la maison. Mais peut-être était-elle en train de dormir, et elle avait fermé pour ne pas être dérangée par le soleil.

À peu près convaincue par cette hypothèse, je pris bien soin en rentrant de faire le moins de bruit possible – ce qui voulait dire que j'étais totalement silencieuse pour la plupart des gens. Je glissais à pas feutrés vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à grignoter, lorsque de la lumière sortant du salon attira mon attention. Avait-elle oublié d'éteindre ?

Je m'y rendis donc, et découvris un spectacle qui marquerait à jamais un tournant dans mon existence.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, Hinata n'était pas endormie. Elle n'était même pas seule : un jeune homme lui tenait compagnie. Assis sur le sofa, elle le chevauchait avec fougue, le visage enfoui dans son cou. De là où je me trouvais je ne voyais que son dos, la noirceur de sa longue chevelure tranchant avec l'immaculé de sa chemise. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Je me reculai donc dans le but de m'éclipser. Le respect de l'intimité de l'autre avait toujours été une notion primordiale dans notre relation.

Et puis je m'interrompis. Quelque chose clochait.

Tout d'abord, l'homme n'avait aucune réaction. Il se contentait de rester là, immobile, une main posée sur le dos d'Hinata. Aucune caresse ou mouvement comme il aurait dû y en avoir dans ce genre de situation. Ensuite, j'entendais d'étranges bruits de déglutition, totalement incongrus dans cette scène.

Je m'avançai d'un pas. Un seul.

Avec une vivacité hallucinante, Hinata se tourna vers moi. Ses pupilles, devenues d'un rouge flamboyant, étaient fendues comme celles d'un chat ; elles étaient emplies d'une sauvagerie affamée, d'une violence sous-jacente. De ses lèvres s'échappait un flot d'un liquide grenat, qui coulait en rigole sombre le long de son cou ; deux canines luisantes en saillaient obscènement. Involontairement, je fis un pas en arrière.

En un éclair, tous les signes, tous les indices sur lesquels j'avais buté ces temps-ci se mirent en place dans mon esprit pour aboutir à une réalité désormais évidente.

_« Je compris pourquoi le nom du patient grièvement blessé dont je m'étais occupée la veille me paraissait si familier. Rock Lee. Il était l'auteur de l'article incendiaire sur le décès d'Hizashi, celui qui s'était attiré les foudres d'Hinata le matin même. »_

_« Ma famille ne laissera pas passer ça tu sais. Ils vont lui faire payer. Elle a beau être complètement cinglée, elle est redoutablement ingénieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger sa réputation. »_

_« Monstres... Ce sont des monstres... Monstres... »_

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet avec la force d'un coup de massue en plein visage.

Hinata était un vampire.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

***** Ceci est un petit clin d'œil au nom de Kakashi, qui signifie « épouvantail » en japonais. Le pommier derrière est en rapport avec sa fonction, vu qu'il est un peu le gardien des secrets de ses clients (le pommier est l'arbre de la connaissance, l'exemple le plus connu étant celui de la Bible).

****** Le serment que prête chaque médecin avant de commencer à exercer sans supervision (les internes ne l'ont pas encore prêté). Pour plus d'informations, 118 218 ! Non, je déconne. wiki/Serment_d'Hippocrate

******* Une IRM, ou « Image par Résonance Magnétique » est une technique d'imagerie médicale qui permet de prendre des captures de l'intérieur du corps relativement précises sans ouvrir le patient. Plus précise qu'une radio, elle est notamment utilisée lorsque l'on doit regarder le cerveau (pour des tumeurs ou ce genre de joyeusetés) mais nécessite une immobilité totale pour de pas perturber les radiations, et donc l'image.

* * *

_Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il est un peu plus long que le dernier. Je crois bien que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit d'ailleurs._

_Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont demandés et grandement appréciés. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, on ne sait jamais. Si jamais vous en trouvez, signalez-le moi ! Et s'il y a des choses qui vous embêtent aussi d'ailleurs. Toute connaissance est bonne à prendre._

_En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent et qui postent des commentaires. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_


	6. Remorse

_Chapitre 5_

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hinata avait bondi des genoux du jeune homme et s'était précipitée vers moi. Complètement perdue, je ne cessais de contempler le – comment le désigner... amant ? festin ? - d'Hinata. Effondré sur le canapé, sa respiration soulevant péniblement sa poitrine, il gémissait doucement – sans que je ne sus dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Avec son pantalon déboutonné, les yeux papillonnant et le sang dégoulinant de sa blessure qui tâchait le col de son tee-shirt, il avait piètre allure. Interdite, je détournai les yeux de sa morne silhouette pour les fixer sur le visage de mon amie.

J'eus peine à la reconnaître. Si l'air paniqué qu'elle arborait m'était familier, il ne pouvait dissimuler l'aura de sauvagerie latente, tapie au fond de son être telle un serpent guettant sa proie. Ses longs cheveux noirs, d'habitude parfaitement lisses et ordonnés, ceignaient son visage tels une couronne brouillonne de ténèbres. Sa chemise blanche, qu'elle mettait d'ordinaire un point d'honneur à tenir exempte de tout pli ou tâche, était désormais imprégnée de sang frais.

Sur son visage ne se devinait pourtant que de l'inquiétude, l'expectative de ma réaction. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais occulter le reste. Le menton écarlate de sang. Les longues canines blanches, bien plus développées que la normale. Même sa démarche avait changé : plus sinueuse, ondoyante, elle me rappelait les ondulations envoûtantes d'un serpent.

Plus encore que cette apparence, ce qui me terrifiait était l'insensible aura de violence, de perversion qui émanait d'elle. Ce n'était plus une jeune femme douce et sensible qui se tenait en face de moi. C'était un prédateur sauvage et cruel, la personnification de mes cauchemars.

La femme qui se tenait en face de moi, splendide et dangereuse comme une plante vénéneuse, ne pouvait en aucun cas être ma meilleure amie.

Mes instincts se réveillèrent d'un coup. Jusqu'ici mon esprit avait baigné dans une brume annihilante, me rendant spectatrice passive de la situation. La réalité ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je restais les bras ballants, incapable du moindre mouvement. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Je me rendis compte que dans ma tête résonnait une sonnette d'alarme. Non, elle faisait un boucan de tous les diables !

Je me mis à lutter de toutes mes forces contre l'état d'hébétude qui m'avait saisi. Je suis un animal ; du moins en partie. Si cela m'obligeait à prendre de drôles d'habitude qui faisaient que les gens me regardaient parfois d'un œil interloqué, cela signifiait aussi que j'avais un instinct de survie bien plus développé que la normale. Et à cet instant précis, cet instinct me hurlait de m'enfuir aussi vite que je le pouvais.

La vague qui me paralysait finit, à force de volonté, par refluer. Je relevai les yeux vers le visage d'Hinata. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de moi, secouée par l'infime frémissement qui annonçait un torrent de larmes. En temps normal, j'aurais été émue de sa détresse. J'aurais cherché à effacer à tout prix l'angoisse que je lisais dans ses yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma nature ne me laissait pas le choix. Il me fallait fuir.

- Sakura... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et suppliante.

Elle fit un pas vers moi.

Je reculai avec brusquerie. Cela avait été involontaire, un pur réflexe. Je vis son visage se contracter un instant par ce qui me sembla être un éclair de colère, avant qu'il ne prenne une expression blessée. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais vu ce qui se cachait sous le masque, et notre relation en ressortirait changée à tout jamais. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, je l'ignorais encore.

Je reculai lentement jusqu'à me retrouver coincée par un fauteuil : il n'était pas question de lui tourner le dos. Je le contournai et me mis soudainement à courir vers la sortie. J'entendis Hinata crier mon nom derrière moi. Je sentais bien la détresse dans sa voix. Je la sentais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier. Car c'était moi qui en étais la cause, et qu'il m'était impossible de rester.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée et jaillit à l'extérieur. J'atteignis ma voiture en un instant. Je ne me souciais guère de la probabilité d'être vue par quelqu'un : la seule chose qui m'importait était de partir loin, très loin d'ici. Toutes les fibres, toutes les cellules de mon corps n'étaient focalisées que sur ce but. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre tergiversation.

J'ouvrais ma portière, prête à m'enfourner dedans lorsqu'un cri déchirant réussit à percer le mur de mes instincts.

- Sakura ! Attends ! Je t'en prie !

Je m'interrompis. Me tournai lentement vers le seuil de ma maison.

Hinata s'y tenait, adossée au montant de la porte comme si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir debout sans que quelque chose la retienne. Légèrement voûtée, elle tenait serré entre ses bras son corps frêle comme pour vouloir le réchauffer. Les larmes traçaient sur ses joues de longs sillons irisés qui luisaient à la lumière du soleil, et ses yeux contenaient une supplication muette, lancinante qui me retournait le cœur.

Elle voulait que je reste. Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien pour me retenir ? Elle se contentait de rester sur le seuil, retenant à grande peine ce que je devinais être des sanglots douloureux. Dans l'ombre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je remarquai qu'elle prenait bien soin de ne pas entrer dans la flaque de lumière que dispensait le soleil impitoyable de midi.

Et je compris. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste qu'elle ne tentait rien pour me retenir. C'était qu'elle ne _pouvait_ rien faire pour m'y obliger.

Toute légende a son fond de vérité. S'il était absurde de dire que les vampires se consumaient à la lumière du jour – il leur aurait été impossible dans ce cas de s'implanter si profondément dans les sociétés humaines – il était en revanche vrai que le soleil n'était pas leur allié. Ils le supportaient bien à petites doses, mais si son rayonnement venait à être vraiment intense comme aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient être victimes de sévères brûlures.

Hinata se tenait à l'extrême limite de la partie ombragée. Mais c'était une frontière qu'elle ne pouvait franchir.

L'animal en moi rugit de l'aubaine qui nous était accordée. Il m'encouragea avec vigueur à fuir, partir au loin pendant que le danger ne pouvait nous atteindre. Elle était coincée !

Mais la partie rationnelle, l'infime partie lucide qui subsistait en moi ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage ravagé par le chagrin. À cet instant, son masque de prédatrice mortelle avait disparu. Elle était redevenue ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui j'avais passé d'innombrables moments de joie. « _Regarde-la, » _semblait-elle me souffler à l'oreille, « _a-t-elle vraiment l'air dangereuse ? A-t-elle l'air de vouloir te tuer là, tout de suite ? Tu sais bien que non... _».

C'était un dilemme affreux, terriblement déchirant. Malheureusement, je faisais trop confiance à mes instincts pour pouvoir me permettre de les ignorer.

Ma main serra plus fort la poignée de ma portière.

- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je faiblement, ma voix trébuchant sur les mots comme si elle ne voulait pas les laisser sortir.

Un éclair de désespoir traversa son regard mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'y attarder. Je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue que j'autorisai mes larmes à couler.

* * *

Je roulai un long moment avant que mes pleurs ne me brouillent complètement la vue, m'empêchant de distinguer correctement la route. Je me garai alors sur le bas-côté ; j'y restai longtemps. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avais-je pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Je savais pourtant qu'elle était incapable de me faire du mal. Elle était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je le savais, et pourtant j'avais fui comme un lâche fuit devant le danger.

Je l'avais blessée. Au-delà de tout. Je l'avais vu dans son regard. Sept années d'une amitié sans faille, fusionnelle, jetées aux ordures. Et c'était ma faute ! Ma réaction avait été complètement irrationnelle. C'était évident qu'elle n'allait rien me faire ! En cinq ans de cohabitation, jamais elle n'avait donné un signe de brutalité. Jamais je n'avais senti en elle la moindre velléité de combat, jamais elle n'avait voulu me faire du mal. Je n'étais même pas au courant de sa nature vampirique. Alors certes, les vampires étaient des créatures sournoises, passées maîtres dans l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation mais j'étais convaincue qu'Hinata avait toujours été sincère avec moi. Je le sentais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps.

Si seulement j'avais réfléchi ! Si seulement j'avais écouté mon cerveau, au lieu de le laisser mariner dans son jus ! Je n'avais fait que suivre une pulsion primaire, sans même réfléchir à savoir si elle était fondée ou non. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'un animal. Et encore, pas un animal intelligent ; non, un pécore débile, comme un caniche ou ces petites choses qui aboient en apercevant leur ombre.

À cet instant précis, je me haïssais. Je me haïssais tellement que j'en venais à envier ceux qui se flagellaient pour expier leurs péchés.

Cependant, mon état de prostration finit peu à peu par s'estomper. Hinata était l'une des seules personnes auxquelles je tenais ; la perdre m'emplissait de désespoir. Mais je finis par me calmer. Mes larmes se tarirent. Le front collé contre le volant, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire.

Il était exclu que je retourne chez moi. Comment pourrais-je affronter le regard d'Hinata ? Elle devait probablement me haïr désormais. Et il y avait de quoi. Me voir devait être la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Mais que pouvais-je donc faire ? Je ne pouvais rester là jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

À ce moment, je ne pouvais croiser le regard de personne. Je ne pouvais donc me réfugier chez Kakashi, à la vue de tous les clients du bar qui distingueraient mes traces de larmes. Et puis, ils voudraient savoir la raison de ma visite, lui et Ino. J'avais beau leur faire confiance, je ne pouvais leur révéler qu'Hinata était un vampire. Je n'étais pas la seule concernée par ce secret ; et, même si mon comportement venait de lui prouver le contraire, je tenais trop à elle pour dévoiler ce qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à cacher. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de leur mentir.

Soudain je sus. Enclenchant le moteur, je démarrai le véhicule et repartis sur la route. Je savais où aller. Là où, quoi que je fasse, je ne serais jamais jugée. Là où personne ne poserait de questions. L'endroit qui serait toujours ma maison.

Les pneus crissèrent lorsque je m'immobilisai devant chez Itachi.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais attablée à la longue table en acajou de la salle à manger, une tasse de thé fumante me réchauffant les mains. Itachi me l'avait préparé – une attention aussi rare que réconfortante – avant de partir finir régler ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une personne extérieure l'aurait qualifié de sans-cœur, trouvé égoïste de sa part de me laisser seule alors que j'étais si visiblement bouleversée. Moi, je savais juste que c'était sa manière à lui de me laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans mes sentiments.

Il n'avait paru guère surpris de me voir débarquer, les yeux rouges et le visage défait, alors que cela faisait des mois que nous ne nous étions pas parlé. Il m'avait accueilli sans un mot, se contentant de s'écarter pour me laisser rentrer. J'avais passé le seuil la tête basse, comme une ado contrite rentrant d'une fugue. Il m'avait conduit à la salle à manger, me laissant le soin de m'installer tranquillement.

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il s'était éclipsé à l'étage. J'étais restée longtemps abattue, tentant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans le flot bouillonnant d'émotions qui me secouaient. L'atmosphère apaisante des lieux et leur familiarité avaient fini par me rendre mon calme, de voir les choses sous un angle plus rationnel.

Pour passer le temps en attendant qu'Itachi revienne, j'avais laissé mon regard vagabonder sur mon environnement, tel que je l'avais toujours connu et pourtant nimbé d'une nouveauté que la perte de l'habitude engendre.

C'était une belle demeure. Pas un château ni une villa, mais tout de même avantageuse. Les pièces étaient grandes et bien agencées, peintes dans des couleurs sombres mais néanmoins harmonieuses. Les meubles étaient élégants et de bonne facture, souvent dans des matériaux précieux, et s'accordaient admirablement les uns aux autres. Le seul problème venait du manque de luminosité causé par l'absence de fenêtres, mais ce problème avait été réglé par l'installation d'appliques murales et de lustres qui dispensaient une lumière jaunâtre mais suffisante pour voir. La mauvaise qualité de l'éclairage, due à l'ancienneté des installations électriques, n'était toutefois pas dérangeante. Elle ajoutait une atmosphère désuète, démodée aux lieux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté le dix-neuvième siècle. C'était un endroit où j'aimais venir parce que je savais que rien n'y changerait jamais.

Cependant, malgré le bon goût de la décoration, l'ensemble manquait clairement d'une touche féminine. Tout était très fonctionnel, rien n'avait sa place ici s'il n'avait pas une utilité quelconque. Pas de fleurs ni de tableaux, pas même une photo ne venait égayer la pièce. On avait presque l'impression d'être dans un appartement témoin.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les femmes qui manquaient. Nombreuses avaient été les conquêtes qui s'étaient succédées entre ces murs. Elles étaient bien évidemment attirées par sa beauté, mais aussi par son aura de mystère et son inaccessibilité. Il représentait pour elles un challenge irrésistible. J'en avais éprouvé une pointe de jalousie au début, mais elle s'était bien vite évanouie quand j'avais constaté que elles partaient, tandis que moi je restais.

En effet, la plupart ne s'attardait pas bien plus longtemps qu'une nuit en sa compagnie. Oh, il n'était pas ingrat avec elles. Au contraire, il les traitait toujours avec courtoisie et respect. Mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de flamme, de passion, même si elle n'était que sexuelle, qu'un homme aurait pu éprouver pour une femme. Ainsi, la plupart abandonnait bien vite quand elles se rendaient compte que cette froideur qu'il affichait n'était pas qu'une façade. Les plus courageuses restaient quelques semaines, mais cette impassibilité face au monde extérieur finissait par les effrayer. Oui, du plus loin que je me souvienne, Itachi Uchiwa était un célibataire endurci et tout à fait satisfaisait de l'être.

Toujours est-il que ce célibat « forcé » avait façonné cette maison à l'image de son propriétaire : magnifique mais sans émotions. Du moins de l'extérieur. Car une fois que l'on s'était accoutumé à son silence, à sa majesté, elle devenait une source de réconfort, un point d'attache dans le tourment chaotique de la vie.

Cette absence de féminité se remarquait particulièrement au niveau du ménage. Si les pièces étaient rangées avec une précision quasi militaire, Itachi n'était pas un enragé du balai. Qu'on se le dise, il était une vraie quiche en matière de tâches ménagères. Tant que le sol ne collait pas, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer la serpillère. Je m'étais acquittée de cette tâche lorsque je séjournais ici mais depuis que j'étais partie, c'était catastrophique.

Sans y penser, je me levai et parcourus la pièce d'un pas lent, passant un doigt distrait sur les meubles et soupirant quand je le relevai couvert de poussière – noire, la poussière. Noire.

Enfin, j'entendis le son de ses pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Il apparut dans mon champ de vision, aussi beau qu'à l'accoutumée. La lumière vacillante lui donnait ce côté intemporel, comme s'il était une statue qui se serait mise en mouvement. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches au-dessus des coudes, et un pantalon de costume. Un des nombreux points communs qu'il partageait avec son frère était cette aversion des vêtements disons communs – le regard dégoûté et vaguement méprisant qu'il m'avait lancé la seule et unique fois où je lui avais proposé de mettre un tee-shirt en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

J'avais bien évidemment fait le rapprochement entre lui et Sasuke Uchiwa. La ressemblance était évidente. La même chevelure profondément noire, les mêmes traits aristocratiques, la même beauté glacée et hors du temps. Sasuke possédait ce côté sauvage, passionné qui faisait défaut à son frère mais à part cela, un aveugle aurait pu se rendre compte de leur lien de parenté.

Nous n'en avions parlé qu'une seule et unique fois. Itachi et moi prenions le petit-déjeuner ensemble, pour une fois. J'avais lu le nom de l'Alpha dans le journal ; c'était juste après qu'il ait révélé au grand jour sa nature de loup-garou. Je m'étais étonnée de retrouver le nom de famille de mon mentor. Et il y avait peu de chances que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence : Uchiwa n'était pas un patronyme très répandu.

- Uchiwa ? m'étais-je exclamée, interloquée. C'est bizarre. C'est un de tes cousins ?

- C'est mon frère.

J'avais attendu qu'il développe mais il n'avait pas ré-ouvert la bouche. Il s'était contenté de replonger dans son livre de runes et, malgré la curiosité qui me dévorait (il ne m'en avait jamais parlé après tout), je n'avais pas insisté. Quelque chose dans son ton et sa posture me disait que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder. De plus, s'il avait voulu m'en parler, il l'aurait fait. J'avais donc laissé tomber et était passée à autre chose. Nous n'avions plus jamais évoqué le sujet depuis.

Il attrapa un verre mais au lieu d'y verser du thé, il récupéra une bouteille de scotch dans le vaisselier et s'en servit une généreuse rasade.

- Eh ! m'indignai-je à la vue de la chose. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu en avais ?

- Parce que tu m'aurais vidé la bouteille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je considérai la chose, la tête penchée sur le côté ; puis je haussai les épaules.

- C'est pas faux, admis-je en la saisissant et en me servant à mon tour.

L'alcool coula dans ma gorge, la brûlure du liquide créant une sensation à la fois douloureuse et curieusement réconfortante. J'aimais bien le scotch. Boire m'aidait toujours à me changer les idées. Je ne refusais jamais un verre, mais je faisais toujours attention à ne jamais finir ivre morte. J'avais horreur de ça : je perdais totalement le contrôle, et tous mes sens se mettaient en alerte. C'était très désagréable.

Itachi soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il souffla :

- Je sens que mes réserves vont en prendre un sacré coup...

Je souris. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

- Et là, TAC, gros taquet dans sa gorge !

Je fis un grand mouvement de bras et ma main alla heurter mon verre, qui se renversa. Je gémis devant un tel carnage, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper les dégâts – tentative peu concluante car on a rarement vu une paume de main absorber le vin. « _Eh, ce serait un bon concept ça..._ » songeai-je du haut de mon esprit aviné.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'avais écumé les placards d'Itachi, et bien vingt minutes que j'étais aussi soûle que ma chef de service le jour où elle devait donner les chèques de paye. Vingt minutes que je cassais les couilles de mon mentor avec mes épiques récits de bataille sans que ça ne me pose le moindre problème de conscience.

Occultation des problèmes par l'alcool, vous connaissez ? Je suis passée maître.

Itachi lui s'était réfugié dans son petit monde intérieur dès que j'avais manifesté la première velléité de gaieté, m'ignorant superbement tandis que je m'enivrais avec enthousiasme. Il faisait toujours ça quand je devenais trop « énergique » à son goût. Sans doute concoctait-il des plans pour m'assassiner. Ou alors il réfléchissait à sa liste de courses. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un _livre ouvert_.

Néanmoins, ma bourde l'avait sorti de sa transe. Je vis la petite veine sur son front pulser lorsqu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts, encore plus lorsque je me mis à ricaner bêtement. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute : une tache dans le bois de la table ressemblait à un bonhomme à cheval ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher de quoi essuyer le vin avant qu'il ne tâche irrémédiablement le bois.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation du liquide pourpre sur la table, un sourire débile accroché aux lèvres ; sourire qui disparut lorsque je me rendis compte que tout ça allait être gaspillé. Quelle honte ! On ne gaspille pas la nourriture. Spécialement l'alcool, oh.

Dans cette optique purement altruiste – ce serait manquer de respect aux petits africains qui meurent de faim – je me penchai pour aspirer le liquide à même la table.

- Sakura, non !

La voix d'Itachi avait claqué. Je relevai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais de mal.

- Quoi ?

Il grogna, épongea grossièrement le vin avec des serviettes et me saisit le bras.

- Il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher.

Sur ce, il me chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je poussai un gémissement en voyant s'éloigner la délicieuse liqueur mais il ignora sans états d'âme mon désespoir. Je le sentis monter les escaliers, puis il me balança sans ménagement sur un lit. Je reconnus mon ancienne chambre. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé.

Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir : il m'était de plus en plus difficile de les garder ouvertes. Je sentis Itachi bouger à côté de moi, il allait repartir. Vite, je le retins par un pan de sa chemise. Il se retourna, l'air inquisiteur.

- C'est un vampire, tu sais, murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Il resta un instant immobile ; puis il posa sa main sur mes cheveux et les caressa, dans un de ses gestes d'affection si rares.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis il sortit. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et je sombrai dans un sommeil lourd et comateux.

* * *

Un nouveau jet de bile sortit de ma bouche pour venir s'écraser contre la porcelaine immaculée des toilettes. Hagarde, je relevai la tête, en quête de quelque chose qui aurait pu m'essuyer la bouche et jetai mon dévolu sur un morceau de papier toilette.

Ma tête allait exploser. Je le sentais, ça allait arriver. Le moindre son éclatait dans mon crâne comme un coup de gong dans une cathédrale. Rien que les gouttes d'eau qui fuyaient d'un robinet mal fermé me donnaient l'impression qu'un coup de canon était tiré dans la pièce. Pourquoi diable avais-je une aussi bonne ouïe ?

Je gémis comme un veau en posant ma tête contre la cuvette. Ça y est. J'allais mourir là, à moitié échouée dans les chiottes alors que je rêvais d'une mort héroïque, en me défendant vaillamment contre une armée de zombies déchaînés. Ou bien par indigestion de beignets.

Mon ventre se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir à l'évocation des gâteaux et je ne pus me retenir de vomir encore une fois. Je ne comprenais même pas comment j'y parvenais encore. Avec tout ce qui avait déjà fait le chemin inverse, mon estomac devait être aussi sec que le désert d'Arizona un 31 juillet.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, priant pour que la sensation disparaisse. Je sentais le sang pulser dans mes veines, une lourde cadence qui résonnait impitoyablement dans mes oreilles.

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, non plus que le pas léger d'Itachi. Par contre, je sentis parfaitement bien le fumet de la tasse de café qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui s'apparentait à une odeur surgie des enfers. La bile remonta immédiatement dans ma gorge et je luttai pour la contenir.

- Alors, comment on se sent ce matin ?

Désorientée (et méfiante) face à cet inhabituel accès de sollicitude, je tournai les yeux vers lui... et surpris le petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je l'avais vu et ne se recompose une façade impassible. Il était amusé. Ça le faisait marrer de me voir dans cet état. Le salaud.

J'attrapai l'objet le plus proche, en l'occurrence un rouleau de papier toilette, et le lançai dans sa direction en geignant :

- Casse-toi !

Itachi suivit des yeux le rouleau, qui partit s'écraser sur la porte à côté de sa tête, sans même daigner s'écarter. Cette flamboyante démonstration de mes talents pour viser fut récompensée par un reniflement narquois, puis il se redressa et annonça juste avant de sortir :

- Je serai en bas.

De ma gorge s'éleva une plainte qui pouvait passer pour un signe d'assentiment, avant que je ne retourne me morfondre dans la cuvette en jurant qu'on ne me reprendrait plus à boire de l'alcool de toute ma vie.

Quand ma nausée et les cymbales qui tapaient avec enthousiasme dans ma tête se furent un peu estompées, je me rinçai le visage et partis rejoindre mon mentor. Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger, sa traditionnelle tasse de café posée devant lui, en train de lire son non moins traditionnel journal. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Parfois, il m'arrivait de trouver effrayant une telle constance.

Je me laissai choir lourdement sur une chaise avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes mains. Pendant un instant, je me contentai d'écouter le son de ma respiration aller et venir. Sentir tous les souvenirs de ma débâcle me revenir, prendre le temps de reprendre leur place en moi sans que toutefois ils ne m'étouffent. Je tendis le bras, me servis une tasse de café. La portant à mes lèvres, j'en bus une gorgée.

- Tu savais, m'exclamai-je d'une voix calme, mais néanmoins pleine de reproches.

Il sentit la déception dans ma voix. Cela ne l'affecta pas.

- Oui, me répondit-il posément, sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture.

J'accusai le coup. Itachi était celui en qui je pouvais avoir une totale confiance, car je savais que jamais il ne me mentirait. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire il le disait, même si cela devait me faire mal. Il était mon pilier. Or, me cacher la nature vampirique d'Hinata était bien un mensonge, même si ce n'était que par omission. Cela m'apparaissait comme une trahison.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? m'écriai-je d'une voix agressive, exigeant plus que ne demandant une réponse.

Cette fois, il lâcha son journal pour me jeter un bref coup d'œil. Cependant, il n'était pas honteux ou repentant comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Non, il semblait plus agacé par mon ton qui troublait la sérénité de son quotidien que bouleversé par ma colère.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

- Pardon ? m'emportai-je, outrée par son attitude condescendante. Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois savoir ou pas, Itachi ! Je ne suis pas une gamine, et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me traite comme tel ! J'avais le droit de connaître la vérité. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! tonnai-je en assénant un coup de mon poing fermé sur la table, ignorant l'onde de douleur que cela provoqua dans ma tête.

Cette fois, j'avais attiré son attention. Certes, c'était la première fois que je m'énervais à ce point après lui. J'étais trop impressionnée, pas assez mature à l'époque pour pouvoir lui faire face. Mais j'avais grandi. Je n'étais plus la jeune adolescente de quinze ans qu'il avait recueilli comme un chat errant dans la rue. J'étais devenue une femme, suffisamment indépendante pour prendre soin d'elle et décider de ce qui était bon pour elle ou pas.

Et il était temps qu'Itachi le comprenne.

Que cela soit bien clair, je serais éternellement reconnaissante de ce qu'il m'avait donné. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, redonné une raison de continuer à exister. Une grande partie de ce que j'étais, je le lui devais. Mais j'évoluais. Mes expériences me façonnaient, mes rencontres m'enrichissaient. Je devenais une autre personne, plus sage, plus raisonnable et je l'espérais meilleure.

Itachi, lui, avait tendance à vivre dans le passé. Il était allergique à tout ce qui pouvait déranger ses habitudes, tenait à garder sa vie de façon à ce que rien ne paraisse jamais changé. Mais je n'allais pas arrêter de grandir juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Il reposa sa tasse, la tournant soigneusement de façon à ce que la anse soit à droite ; il gagnait du temps. Mes paroles l'avaient touché. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il exposa sa réponse, ce fut d'une voix parfaitement claire et exempte de la moindre trace d'hésitation. Comme à son habitude, il donnait l'impression de ne pas être troublé par ce que je disais.

- Et à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Tu venais de passer près d'une année à chasser tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un fae. Tu n'avais pas le recul nécessaire. La seule chose que cela t'aurait apporté, c'est de passer à côté d'une bonne relation. Ton amie ne t'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal, ça j'en étais certain. Alors oui, je ne t'ai rien dit. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

Sa soudaine éloquence était bien la seule chose qui montrait son émotion. J'étais touchée de voir combien il tenait à moi, mais je refusais de lâcher prise. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je n'étais plus une gamine à qui l'on cache les sales vérités.

- Bien. Mais comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit après ? Cela fait cinq ans. En cinq ans, j'ai largement eu le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu étais heureuse comme ça.

Mes yeux s'étrécirent.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

J'étais déçue évidemment. _Toute connaissance est bonne à prendre _; c'était lui qui m'avait enseigné cela. Il m'avait toujours habituée à faire passer la vérité avant ses propres intérêts, et il savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à éviter les révélations dérangeantes juste pour garder son petit confort. Je préférais crever l'abcès immédiatement et dealer avec les conséquences plutôt que de découvrir qu'une relation entière avait été bâtie sur un mensonge. Je savais que j'aurais pu m'habituer à ce qu'Hinata soit un vampire. Ça n'avait pas grande importance dans le fond : je préférais juger les gens sur leurs actes. Et j'étais pleinement consciente qu'il n'y avait pas une once de malveillance en elle.

Itachi me lança un coup d'œil, puis replongea dans son journal. Cela m'irrita. Il ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, comme toujours. Dégoûtée, je jetai ma serviette sur la table et partis prendre ma douche. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Je quittai la maison sans dire un mot, ne désirant pas relancer un débat que je savais perdu d'avance. Je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture, claquant violemment ma portière pour soulager ma frustration. Je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Je ne me débrouillais pas très bien avec les gens ces jours-ci. En l'espace de deux jours, j'avais réussi à me disputer avec les deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères. Bravo Sakura. Ah pour se prendre la tête t'es la championne, mais pour ravaler ta fierté y a plus personne ! Je me serais bien tapée la tête contre le volant pour me punir, mais je conduisais. Inutile d'effrayer encore plus les passants.

Je roulai jusqu'à un petit bois que je savais désert, l'ouverture de la chasse n'ayant pas encore commencé, Le trajet me parut long et morose. Quand je fus arrivée, je m'enfonçai sous les frondaisons et me métamorphosai. Ma tête était trop pleine de soucis pour que je puisse fonctionner correctement. J'avais besoin de ne penser à rien, d'oublier un peu le chaos qu'était devenu ma vie. De mettre mon cerveau en mode off. Il n'avait pas été très efficace ces derniers temps.

À mon retour, si je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution à mes problèmes, j'étais néanmoins un peu plus sereine. Je retournai chez Itachi. J'appréhendai un peu l'accueil mais comme à son habitude, il ne reparla pas de ce qui s'était passé le matin. Bon. S'il le prenait comme ça, je n'allais pas démarrer les hostilités. J'étais dans mon bon droit. S'il s'attendait à des excuses, il pouvait aller se gratter.

Je restai quelques jours chez lui, trop apathique pour pouvoir aller au travail. Itachi les avait appelés pour dire que j'étais malade tandis que je restais au fond de mon lit, déprimant allègrement sur le chamboulement qu'avait subi mon existence. Toutefois, il vint un moment où je ne pouvais décemment plus retarder l'échéance.

Il me fallut donc me rendre à l'hôpital. Il n'en restait pas moins que je n'étais absolument pas dans l'esprit pour travailler correctement. En arrivant, j'enfilai mes vêtements en vitesse, m'y reprenant à trois fois pour enfiler ma blouse dans le bon sens, puis partis aux urgences. Elles étaient comme d'habitude bondées, mais je n'avais aujourd'hui pas le cœur à apprécier cette atmosphère survoltée. Ainsi, je me laissai porter de patient en patient, plus concentrée sur mes problèmes personnels que sur ce que je faisais, à tel point qu'à de nombreuses reprises les infirmières durent me corriger sur le dosage des traitements. Au bout de ma cinquième erreur, je fus âprement rappelée à l'ordre.

- Docteur Haruno !

Le cri avait claqué sèchement derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement, penaude. Je savais pertinemment qui c'était et pourquoi elle m'appelait. Je savais aussi que j'étais sur le point de passer un mauvais quart d'heure

Tsunade Otohime était probablement la seule personne capable de me réduire au silence d'un seul regard. C'était ma chef de service : rien que cela renseignait sur la force de caractère du personnage. Toute sa vie elle avait dû se battre pour être respectée dans ce monde d'hommes. Cela lui avait forgé une personnalité hors du commun qui lui avait permis de gravir les échelons brillamment tout en évinçant ceux qui ricanaient derrière son dos. Elle était en quelque sorte mon modèle, dans ce domaine en tout cas. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée abattre, peu importe la difficulté des situations et elle était aujourd'hui l'une des quatre seules femmes chefs de service de tout le pays.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle me faisait peur : non, son caractère combatif l'avait dotée de certaines habitudes disons... brutales, et quand on l'entendait hurler à-travers tout l'hôpital sur le pauvre bougre qui avait eu le malheur de lui déplaire, tout le monde baissait la tête et faisait semblant de vaquer à ses occupations. Elle pouvait être vraiment... effrayante dans ces moments-là.

Ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi à grands pas ; elle avait cette petite ride entre les yeux qui annonçait l'apocalypse. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez prescrit du paracétamol à madame Déhenne alors qu'il est spécialement indiqué sur son dossier qu'elle y est allergique ? s'écria-t-elle en agitant avec véhémence le dit-dossier.

- J'ai fait ça ? m'horrifiai-je en arrachant le papier de ses mains, le parcourant pour vérifier ses dires.

- Heureusement non ! L'infirmière Sanchez a eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier derrière vous, et a rectifié le tir avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une réaction. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Votre travail est toujours irréprochable d'habitude !

Je baissai la tête, contrite.

- Je sais madame. J'en suis désolée. J'ai juste quelques problèmes personnels en ce moment.

Son front parfait se plissa légèrement. Elle avait beau avoir plus de cinquante ans, elle gardait l'apparence d'une jeunette de vingt ans. Je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir si elle était fae ou non. C'était soit ça, soit son chirurgien esthétique faisait des miracles.

- Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Quand vous entrez ici, vous laissez vos problèmes à l'entrée et vous les reprenez quand vous repartez. La seule chose sur laquelle vous devez vous concentrer, c'est la santé de vos patients. C'est compris ?

- Oui madame.

- Bien. En attendant que vous vous ressaisissiez, vous allez me faire quelques tâches sans danger. Demandez à l'infirmière Sanchez de vous donner les dossiers, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant l'accueil, où une petite brune discutait au téléphone tout en surveillant notre conversation d'un œil inquiet.

- Ce sera fait madame, agréai-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Bien.

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche toujours si déterminée. Je la suivis des yeux. Tsunade Otohime était l'une des seules personnes que je vouvoyais, mais elle le valait. Certes elle était coléreuse, excessivement exigeante et bien plus portée sur la bouteille que ce que la bienséance acceptait mais c'était également une personne d'une grande intégrité qui s'efforçait de diriger son hôpital en conciliant les contraintes financières et les intérêts des patients. Elle n'avait pas hésité à me prendre sous son aile quand elle s'était aperçue que j'étais la seule chirurgienne de l'établissement, allant jusqu'à rabrouer sèchement ceux qui s'avisaient de me faire des réflexions, souvent avant même que je ne m'en occupe moi-même. Je n'accordais pas mon respect à beaucoup de gens mais elle en était vraiment digne.

Condamnée à faire du travail peu reluisant, je me dirigeai sans grand enthousiasme vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Là, l'infirmière Sanchez évita mon regard. Elle se sentait coupable de m'avoir balancé, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. En tant que médecin, mes erreurs pouvaient coûter une vie humaine.

Je dus donc me cantonner à faire des sutures, nettoyer des plaies et du vomi. Chouette. Quelle réjouissante perspective.

Je passai l'après-midi ainsi, le seul avantage étant que je pouvais réfléchir sans penser aux gestes que j'effectuais. Enfin, j'arrivai dans la chambre d'un malade à qui l'on devait changer les pansements.

- Bien, m'exclamai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un pas vif, le nez plongé dans le dossier. Bonjour monsieur... Rock, conclus-je avec un soupçon d'incertitude, tandis que mon allure ralentissait progressivement. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à tomber sur lui.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, mais il tourna la tête vers moi quand j'arrivai près de son lit. Tout son visage était enveloppé par de lourds bandages, mis à part un de ses yeux qui vint se braquer sur moi. L'intensité de son regard me troubla quelques instants. J'y décelai de la douleur, de la tristesse, mais surtout une immense colère. De plus, un éclat que je reconnaissais bien pour y avoir eu affaire à de nombreuses reprises s'y alluma : la convoitise. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de la convoitise lubrique ou malsaine. Plutôt un intérêt sincère.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Appelez-moi Lee, je vous en prie.

Il s'était redressé et avait gonflé le torse. Il se voulait charmant mais l'effet était un peu gâché par les bandages qui recouvraient toute sa personne, le transformant plus en parodie de momie qu'en séducteur hors pair. Je réprimai un sourire.

- Je suis le docteur Haruno. Je dois changer vos pansements, si vous le permettez.

- Ce n'est pas aux infirmières de s'occuper de ça ?

- Pas forcément, c'est aussi une de nos prérogatives en tant que médecins. Mais on a souvent trop de cas sur les bras pour pouvoir suivre tous nos patients, donc ce sont les infirmières qui s'en occupent en général. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai trop la tête ailleurs pour pouvoir être réellement efficace...

- Eh bien, souffla-t-il en saisissant mes doigts, j'en suis ravi. Cela m'aura permis de vous rencontrer.

Sur ce, il me fit un baisemain.

Un sourire indulgent se glissa sur mes lèvres, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de retirer ma main de sa poigne. Je connaissais ce genre de gars, un peu lourd mais pas bien méchant. Et puis il ne m'intéressait pas. Outre le fait que les relations entre patients et médecins étaient interdites, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre. Je préférais ceux qui avaient assez de jugeote pour ne pas se mettre à dos le clan de vampires le plus puissant de la ville.

L'image d'un séduisant homme brun aux yeux ensorcelants surgit dans mon esprit mais je la chassai, agacée.

Il eut la sagesse de ne pas insister. Je me mis à dénouer lentement les bandages derrière son crâne, bien consciente que son regard était vissé sur ma poitrine mais choisissant de l'ignorer. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de geste d'approche, je n'avais pas de raison de rallonger son séjour entre ces murs.

Pendant que je décollais lentement les bandes de tissu, il me bombardait d'une foule de questions auxquelles je répondais évasivement :

- Mais vous ne seriez pas le docteur qui m'avez accueilli à mon arrivée ?

- C'est exact, répondis-je, concentrée sur ma tâche.

- Je le savais. Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ces yeux magnifiques quelque part.

Je résistai au désir urgent de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- C'est sincère.

- Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Le visage terminé, je m'attaquai au torse.

- Je parie également que vous êtes celle qui m'avez recousu.

- Oui...

- Mon Dieu. Belle, douée et en plus vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

- Ça doit être ça.

- N'est-ce pas ? renchérit-il, visiblement inconscient du sarcasme dans ma voix. Nos âmes étaient faîtes pour être ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes demain soir ?

- Je suis navrée, je suis très occupée. Par ailleurs, je doute que vous soyez suffisamment sur pied demain pour pouvoir emmener qui que ce soit au restaurant...

- Balivernes. Je suis en super forme.

- Ça se voit, balançai-je avec un rictus ironique.

- Tout à fait. Mais je remarque que vous avez sorti l'excuse du boulot pour vous dérober, et non pas celle du petit copain. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes célibataire ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis dans une relation compliquée. Avec mon lit. Voyez-vous, il m'attire irrésistiblement à la nuit tombée, et il refuse de me laisser partir le matin.

- Donc vous lui brisez le cœur. Quel monstre.

- Exactement. Vous constatez donc que je ne suis pas la femme qu'il vous faut.

- Bah, objecta-t-il en balayant mon affirmation d'un revers de main. Cela n'est rien face à vos autres qualités qui, je le devine, doivent être innombrables.

- C'est vrai. Je suis parfaite. Parlez-en avec ma coloc, elle vous le confirmera.

- Qu'en bien, j'en suis sûr.

Je pouffai. Je l'aimais bien, malgré son évidente tendance au suicide.

Je détachai la dernière bande de tissu. Les estafilades sur son torse restaient impressionnantes, mais elles cicatrisaient bien. Il n'y avait pas de signes d'infection, et la coagulation faisait déjà son travail en les empêchant de saigner. De plus, les bords étaient nets, sans boursouflures. Cela m'intrigua. Si cela avait été le fruit de l'attaque d'un animal sauvage, les lésions auraient été bien plus hachées, moins lisses. Là, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été infligées avec un scalpel. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas de cicatrices.

J'attrapai le désinfectant et me mis à les nettoyer. Je m'efforçai de faire ça rapidement, voyant bien dans son regard que me voir m'activer sur son torse lui plaisait bien. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Alors ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qui a bien pu vous faire ça ?

Le changement fut radical. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Toute sa posture exprima le repli sur soi ; je le sentis même amorcer un début de rejet à mon encontre. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais je le sentis bien.

Il reprit son attitude désinvolte, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de douloureux, et son humeur n'était plus au badinage.

Les lèvres serrées en une ligne fine, il répondit abruptement :

- Non.

Je ne pus me retenir d'insister.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Cela nous aiderait grandement si on savait ce qui vous a infligé ça. Si c'est un animal, il pourrait être porteur d'infections. S'il s'agit d'un fae...

- Je vous dis que je ne me souviens pas !

La réaction avait été fulgurante, violente ; cela me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Il avait bel et bien été été attaqué par un fae. Et, à la vue de la peur qui emplissait ses yeux, j'avais une petite idée de son identité. Peut-être même avait-il reçu une petite visite pendant mon absence.

Je rangeai calmement mes instruments. Il s'apaisa lentement, sa respiration ralentissant alors que la culpabilité montait en lui.

- Bien. Si vous avez quelque chose qui vous revient, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se dégonfla. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Je refis ses pansements rapidement, puis sortis de la chambre.

Je réfléchissais. Il me semblait être sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de capital. J'avais juste besoin d'une confirmation.

Je descendis remettre son dossier à l'accueil. L'infirmière Sanchez était toujours au poste. Au moins, elle était maintenant capable de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pénélope ? l'apostrophai-je avec autorité. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Pouvez-vous me dire si le patient Rock dans la chambre 222 a reçu de la visite depuis qu'il est revenu des soins intensifs ?

Elle s'empressa de consulter le registre, avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui, en effet. Hier à dix-huit heures trente, deux hommes sont venus.

- Je peux avoir leurs noms ?

- Hmm... Hyûga.

On y était.

- Très bien, merci.

Enfin, le puzzle se mettait en place. Rock Lee avait osé écrire un article dépréciant publiquement un de leurs précieux membres. Et comme on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à un Hyûga, ceux-ci avaient donc décidé de le lui rappeler disons... violemment. Et ils lui avaient rendu une petite visite, histoire de lui rappeler que les choses devaient rester là où elles étaient, c'est-à-dire dans l'ombre.

D'une certaine manière, c'était compréhensible. S'ils laissaient passer un affront tel que celui-ci, cela pourrait encourager d'autres personnes à venir enquêter sur eux – et ainsi découvrir qu'ils étaient des vampires. Et si la ville découvrait que la famille la plus influente des environs, voire du pays était composée de monstres, les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Fort.

Néanmoins, cela ne rendait pas leurs manières de régler les choses moins intolérables.

J'étais sur le point de saisir un autre dossier quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je fronçai les sourcils. Peu de gens connaissaient le numéro de cette ligne, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de mon numéro personnel. Kakashi ne m'appelait qu'extrêmement rarement, Itachi jamais (s'il avait eu quelque chose à me dire, il aurait attendu que je rentre à la maison) et j'avais abandonné la seule autre personne susceptible de le faire. Cela ne laissait qu'une seule option.

Enfin. J'avais besoin d'un divertissement.

- Uchiwa, lançai-je d'une voix gouailleuse dès que je décrochai. Alors comme ça vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone ?

- J'ai besoin que vous veniez chez moi. Tout de suite.

Je perdis mon humeur badine dès que j'entendis le ton de sa voix. Il était sec, autoritaire, presque agressif. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une invitation à un rendez-vous galant – comme s'il allait jamais m'inviter pour ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? le pressai-je, l'urgence que je sentais sous-jacente dans sa voix m'ayant contaminée.

- Juste venez.

Il raccrocha. Je restai plusieurs secondes incrédule, assimilant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien que mon caractère indomptable se rebellait contre le fait d'obéir à un de ses ordres, mon instinct me soufflait que cette fois il ne s'amusait pas à me contrarier. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, et il n'était pas homme à supplier. De plus, j'avais perçu le souffle de plusieurs autres personnes à-travers le combiné il ne pouvait décemment pas s'abaisser à m'implorer alors que ses sujets étaient dans la pièce. Cela aurait été une erreur fatale pour son autorité.

Néanmoins, autant je voulais bien me rendre chez lui, autant ça n'allait pas être facile. Tsunade me surveillait depuis mon arrivée comme un avare veille sur son trésor, et il n'allait pas être facile de trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan des faes, même si elle ne campait pas non plus contre eux.

Oh et puis zut. Elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de le savoir. J'allais trouver une excuse pour me rendre aux vestiaires, me rhabiller et passer par l'arrière. Elle allait être folle de rage, mais c'était un cas d'urgence.

Toutefois, il restait un problème : l'infirmière. Elle avait beau éviter soigneusement mon regard, je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle m'avait déjà balancé une fois, elle était capable de le refaire.

Je me tournai lentement vers elle. Mon expression dut lui faire peur car elle tressaillit quand elle rencontra mes yeux. Je comprenais pourquoi. J'étais passée en mode « prédateur ». Je m'appliquai d'ordinaire à l'enfouir soigneusement sous des expressions débonnaires et des paroles aimables, mais il m'arrivait parfois de m'énerver au point de perdre légèrement le contrôle. Les humains n'étaient pas stupides. Ils le sentaient.

Pour une fois, cela allait me servir.

Je glissai lentement vers le comptoir, m'assurant que son regard ne puisse se détacher de moi. Une telle faculté était bien pratique quand il fallait chasser, même si cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne dévorions plus d'humains. Pour ma part en tout cas.

Elle était hypnotisée. Le combiné qu'elle tenait dans ses mains laissait résonner sa tonalité stridente mais elle ne se soucia pas de le reposer sur son socle. Je posai mes mains sur le comptoir et sautai d'un mouvement fluide ; mon corps était désormais en équilibre sur mes bras tendus. Puis je me penchai lentement jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille. Elle tressaillit quand mon haleine effleura sa joue.

- Je dois partir. Une affaire urgente. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire au chef, n'est-ce pas ?

- M-Mais...

- Je serai de retour bientôt, soufflai-je, ma voix se teintant d'un soupçon d'agacement. D'ici là vous ne direz rien, c'est bien compris ?

Je me redressai lentement, mes pieds regagnèrent la terre ferme. Ses pupilles dilatées me signalèrent son hébétude et la peur instinctive qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle hocha la tête avec empressement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que j'attendais une réponse. Je souris avec satisfaction.

- Bonne fille, glissai-je d'une voix à la fois doucereuse et séductrice.

Ah la manipulation. Un art immoral, mais bien pratique des fois.

Je m'élançai vers les vestiaires, prenant bien soin de ne pas me faire voir de mes collègues ou du dragon qui me servait de chef. Une fois arrivée, je m'empressai de me rhabiller et de repartir aussi soigneusement que j'étais parvenue jusqu'ici. Je sentis cependant le regard de l'infirmière Sanchez alors que je me faufilais à l'extérieur ; je lui fis un sourire et posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Puis je m'éclipsai vivement dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Je conduisis bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée, mais l'avantage fut que j'arrivai en un temps record devant la maison de Sasuke Uchiwa. Le parking était désert par rapport à la dernière fois. Deux ou trois voitures à peine se côtoyaient dans la cour.

Je m'immobilisai dans un crissement de pneu et jaillit de la voiture sans même prendre le temps de retirer les clés du contact. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me soufflait que l'heure n'était pas à la léthargie. Je m'engouffrai dans le vestibule sans même prendre la peine de m'annoncer – ils étaient déjà au courant de toute façon – et surgit dans le salon.

Cela se passa si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une seconde, j'embrassai la pièce du regard ; la suivante, mon dos heurtait violemment le mur. L'air fut instantanément expulsé de mes poumons et la douleur répandit ses ondes pernicieuses jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. De longs doigts s'enroulaient autour de mon cou, formant un étau inamovible. Devant mes yeux se dressait, rempart flamboyant de haine et de rage, le visage de Temari No Sabaku.

Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. L'air commença à me manquer. J'attrapai ses poignets dans une tentative désespérée pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais sa poigne ne faiblit absolument pas alors même qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule main pour me maîtriser. Son regard n'était qu'un puits de haine. Elle était déterminée à me tuer.

- QUE... FAITES-VOUS... ICI ! éructa-t-elle, tellement folle de rage qu'elle en avait du mal à parler.

Des étoiles noires commençaient à éclore devant mes yeux. Soudain, une vague de rage monta en moi. Il était hors de question que je meure ici.

J'attrapai son pouce sur le côté de mon cou et le tordit de toutes mes forces. Elle poussa un hurlement qui tint plus du glapissement canin et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. C'était suffisant.

Aveuglée par la rage, elle tenta de m'asséner un coup de son bras valide ; je le bloquai avec le mien, tandis que mon genou remontait pour emboutir violemment son abdomen. Le souffle coupé, elle se plia légèrement. J'en profitai pour lancer de nouveau ma jambe et la frappai si fort qu'elle recula de quelques mètres. J'ignorai le « Joliiiii » sifflé d'entre les lèvres d'un des autres protagonistes présents dans la pièce – j'étais presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de Naruto – et me concentrai sur mon combat.

Si j'avais à désigner un défaut qui était capable de mener à sa perte la race des loups-garous, ce serait leur arrogance. En cas de bataille sous forme humaine, ils avaient tendance à trop compter sur leurs habitudes et leur force exceptionnelle qui, bien qu'elle soit suffisante dans la majorité des cas, ne valait pas grand chose face à un adversaire entraîné. Et entraînée, je l'étais. Je savais exactement où frapper pour faire mal. J'avais passé ma vie à ça. J'avais réussi à survivre à l'enfer des bas-fonds de Konoha, en devenant même un de ses principaux démons ; je n'allais pas me laisser assassiner par une connasse incapable de contrôler ses nerfs.

Après quelques instants, elle releva brusquement la tête, ses longues mèches dorées dansant autour de son visage : ses yeux étaient devenus d'un ambre éclatant. Désormais, son vœu le plus cher était de m'éliminer. « _Eh bien, tu vas en avoir pour tes frais ma petite..._ » songeai-je en adoptant une garde de combat, décidée à vendre chèrement ma peau.

Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, un grondement sourd jaillissant de sa gorge. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de me sauter dessus puisqu'une voix puissante résonna dans la pièce.

- Ça suffit !

Je relevai brièvement les yeux pour apercevoir Sasuke Uchiwa nous dominer du haut de sa mezzanine. Mais je les rabaissai bien vite sur Temari. Une des règles les plus importantes du combat est de ne jamais quitter des yeux son adversaire, et je n'allais pas donner à cette garce l'occasion de me porter un coup fatal.

Temari elle se souciait comme d'une guigne de l'injonction, bien qu'elle se soit immobilisée. Elle se tenait toujours à moitié accroupie, prête à se jeter sur moi. Quant à moi, je gardai ma posture défensive. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à me battre avec elle, mais je n'allais pas sagement obéir aux ordres et lui laisser le champ libre pour m'attaquer.

Sasuke descendit avec vélocité les escaliers de verre et vint se placer entre nous. Je me détendis légèrement, mais pas assez pour baisser ma garde. Temari fixa son regard fou sur lui.

- Sabaku, arrête maintenant, plaida-t-il d'un ton oscillant entre le commandement et la prière. Tu sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelée.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui révéler qu'il venait de tuer son père. Un air outragé se peignit sur mon visage, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir Sasuke.

- Allez Temari, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que je fus probablement la seule à l'entendre en dehors d'eux deux. Tu sais que tu es sur mon territoire ici.

Il n'avait sans doute pas eu l'intention de mettre une menace dans ses mots, pourtant ils sonnèrent comme tels. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longs instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche :

- Bien. Je suis sur ton territoire, je vais donc respecter tes règles. Mais qu'elle s'avise de mettre un pied sur le mien et j'arracherai sa tête plus vite qu'il ne t'en faut pour tuer un lapin.

Note mentale pour plus tard : ne pas aller à Suna.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas et sortit par la porte de derrière. J'entendis le battant claquer sauvagement et un bruit d'éclat de verre : la force du coup avait brisé la vitre. Il s'ensuivit un moment de silence assez lourd, que je rompis :

- Si vous comptez m'accueillir à chaque fois comme ça Uchiwa, je ne vais pas revenir souvent par ici.

Il poussa un soupir bien audible face à mon insolence mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix de Naruto résonna avec exubérance dans la pièce :

- Eh, mais vous savez trop bien vous battre en fait ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une humaine botter le cul d'un Alpha ! Où vous avez appris ?

Je réfléchis à un mensonge mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'en trouver un, je fus interrompue par l'Alpha.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Naruto, décréta-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez dans un geste de lassitude évidente.

- Mais...

- Plus tard j'ai dit. Vous, suivez-moi.

Je haussai un sourcil et ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Il avait perdu la tête s'il pensait que j'allais... Eeehh !

D'un geste brusque, il m'avait agrippé le bras et me tirait en direction des escaliers. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, étant donné qu'il utilisait sa force surhumaine pour me faire obéir. Il marchait si vite que je trébuchai à de nombreuses reprises, mais je n'avais même pas le temps de tomber. De toute façon, j'étais sûre qu'il était capable de me traîner par terre s'il voyait que je n'avançais plus.

Il me traîna à l'étage ; il ralentit lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'obscurité lugubre du hall. J'en profitai pour dégager mon bras d'un coup sec.

- Ça suffit ! m'énervai-je, le fusillant du regard. Je quitte mon travail, mes patients pour venir ici et me retrouver à moitié étranglée par une femme que je ne connaissais pas deux jours avant, et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Il me jeta un regard pensif, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte où se reposait Kankurô. Je refusai de me laisser distraire par son visage angélique, déterminée à obtenir des réponses. Pour finir, il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Vous allez le découvrir tout de suite.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, il ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre. Je m'apprêtai à protester, rappeler qu'il y avait un blessé en convalescence dans cette pièce mais mon regard se posa sur le corps de Kankurô No Sabaku.

L'homme était parfaitement calme. Profondément endormi, il avait l'air bien plus paisible maintenant que ses blessures avaient été pansées et que la morphine avait agi. Il restait très pâle, mais au moins il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir. Sa respiration était si faible qu'elle ne soulevait même pas sa poitrine.

Attends une seconde...

Il n'y avait pas de respiration.

Je me précipitai à son chevet, me jetant plus que ne m'accroupissant à ses côtés. Son visage était étrangement gonflé. La couleur de sa peau s'était muée en une nuance bleutée propre aux cadavres

Je relevai lentement les yeux.

- Il est mort ?

Sasuke se contenta de me rendre mon regard, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Oui. Une crise cardiaque l'a frappé ce matin.

Je me mis à paniquer.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ai soigné i peine quatre jours. Ses blessures étaient graves mais pas assez pour que son corps provoque une crise cardiaque ! jurai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains, plus pour moi-même que pour donner une excuse à l'Alpha.

- La preuve.

Je fus choquée par son ton sec et sa voix dure. Je voulus me relever, m'expliquer mais il quitta la pièce sans me donner le temps de dire un mot. Je baissai la tête. Pas étonnant que Temari m'ait attaquée sans préavis. Elle devait croire que j'étais responsable de la mort de son frère. Et peut-être était-ce vrai. Qu'avais-je donc bien pu manquer ?

Derrière moi, j'entendis les pas feutrés de Sasuke s'éloigner. Je restai seule avec le mort, le contemplant pendant ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité. Contrairement à mon enveloppe charnelle, parfaitement immobile, mon cœur était agité par de violents sentiments. Culpabilité. Dégoût. Colère. Tout cela formait un maelström qui me laissait désemparée, confuse.

Je m'agenouillai.

- Pardonnez-moi... soufflai-je du bout des lèvres, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

De près, le doute n'était plus permis. À une plus grande distance, il pouvait paraître seulement endormi avec son air paisible. Mais de près, on voyait clairement les cernes violets sous ses yeux, sa poitrine qui ne s'élèverait plus jamais, ses lèvres bleues vertes.

Une seconde. Lèvres bleues vertes ? Cernes ? J'étais sûre qu'une crise cardiaque ne provoquait pas ce genre de symptômes. Je soulevai une de ses paupières. Le globe oculaire était sillonné de rouge. Les vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté, formant des rivières de sang à travers le vitreux rideau de mort qui recouvrait son regard. Avec fébrilité, j'arrachai les draps pour observer ses extrémités. Le bout de ses doigts était d'un écarlate qui tirait sur le noir.

Je m'assis sur mes talons pour réfléchir. Passant en revue tous les types de maladies qui auraient pu causer de tels dommages sans que je ne le voie immédiatement, j'en arrivai à la conclusion que seul un poison aurait pu faire ça sans signe avant-coureur.

Malgré moi, l'espoir égoïste que ce ne fut pas de ma faute éclata dans ma poitrine. C'était horrible à dire mais même le plus doué des praticiens ne pouvait deviner que du poison courait dans ses veines, pendant que le malade se débattait déjà pour survivre à ses blessures externes. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Kankurô était suffisamment amoché pour que les symptômes d'un empoisonnement passent inaperçus au milieu de la multitude de blessures plus graves.

Curieusement, même maintenant, alors que les dommages de sa « bagarre » - exécution aurait mieux convenu – n'étaient plus visibles, ceux du poison étaient rares. Les cernes, les yeux, les bouts des doigts et des orteils. C'était t...

Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils en avisant une tache de couleur qui tranchait sur la blancheur grisâtre de sa peau. Aux alentours du cou, une tache de rouge s'étendait depuis la naissance de la nuque jusqu'à son épaule gauche. C'était discret, invisible pour une personne qui ne ferait pas attention. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à la voir. Alors que je me penchais par-dessus le cadavre pour mieux l'examiner, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser de nouveau passer Sasuke et, je le devinais à son odeur, Gaara No Sabaku.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? observa-t-il d'un air glacial.

D'un geste je lui intimai le silence, puis tournai le visage de Kankurô vers moi. Au milieu de l'écarlate trônaient deux trous, dont la nature était reconnaissable entre mille.

La marque d'une morsure de vampire.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me lisent et surtout qui me laissent des commentaires. C'est vraiment gentil ! Mais oserais-je en demander un peu plus ?_

_Le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini, donc vous l'aurez dans pas longtemps. Par contre, les prochains prendront beaucoup plus de temps vu qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrits... J'espère que vous aurez assez de patience !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !_

_P.S : suis-je la seule à haïr la mise en page de ? Y a plein d'effets qui sont loupés à cause d'elle..._


	7. Like a pawn on a chessboard

_Chapitre 6_

Le soleil du crépuscule s'engouffrait à flots par les immenses baies vitrées du salon, nimbant les murs d'une chaude nuance orangée et faisant étinceler l'escalier comme s'il s'était agi de diamants. Leur union jetait des reflets de couleur dans toute la pièce ; c'était un spectacle magnifique. Pourtant, personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention.

Ma voix jeta ses dernières notes, puis le silence retomba. Je venais de relater ma découverte mais tout le monde était trop abasourdi pour la commenter. Je me renfonçai dans le sofa et me raclai discrètement la gorge pour tenter de soulager la sécheresse que mon monologue y avait établi. Cela sembla sonner comme un signal, car tout le monde se mit soudain à parler en même temps.

Le brouhaha dura quelques minutes, peuplé de « C'est impossible ! », « Comment auraient-ils fait ? » et même un « J'le savais ! », jusqu'à ce que la voix puissante de Sasuke tonne :

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Les voix s'éteignirent progressivement, et je pus enfin m'entendre penser. Je tournai la tête de façon à voir ce que lui pensait de mes révélations ; mais je la détournai bien vite. Sa mâchoire volontaire était tendue par la fureur, ses yeux rendus étincelants par la colère. Toutefois, ce fut d'une voix parfaitement calme qu'il s'adressa à moi.

- C'est impossible. Un vampire n'aurait pas pu s'infiltrer dans cette maison sans que nous le remarquions.

- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre explication. Je ne vois pas à quelle autre espèce pourraient appartenir les marques sur son cou. C'est soit ça, soit quelqu'un s'amuse à vous faire une blague de très mauvais goût.

- Attendez une seconde, nous interrompit Naruto en se penchant en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, y a un truc que je comprends pas. (Il ignora le « Quelle surprise ! » de Kiba derrière lui.) Le corps de Kankurô n'était pas vidé de son sang lorsque vous l'avez examiné, pas vrai ? Il n'est pas mort d'une petite morsure quand même !

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais me fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par Sasuke. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise chose. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais finir par révéler l'étendue de mes connaissances et me trahir.

- Les vampires sécrètent un venin qui leur permet d'endormir leur proie lorsqu'ils la mordent, révéla-t-il. Puis, ignorant l'air écœuré de son lieutenant, il ajouta : Ce venin s'infiltre directement dans le sang de la victime. Outre le fait que Kankurô était trop affaibli pour pouvoir lutter contre, il s'avère que ce venin et le sang des loups-garous ne peuvent se mêler sans provoquer la mort de l'organisme, qu'il soit d'une espèce ou d'une autre. Kankurô n'avait aucune chance.

Appuyée contre l'un des montants de l'escalier, la voix de Temari, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, s'éleva soudain.

- Ou alors c'est elle qui l'a tué et elle a inventé toute cette histoire pour se dédouaner.

Je relevai les yeux vers la jeune femme, passablement énervée mais le visage impassible. Depuis notre combat, je m'étais appliquée à éviter sa vue, à moitié par colère et à moitié par indifférence. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'affronter aussi longtemps qu'elle me laissait en paix. En réalité, elle ne me faisait plus peur depuis que j'avais brisé le masque de la femme violente et implacable qu'elle endossait lorsque ses sujets étaient dans les parages. Pendant une seconde, j'avais aperçu son vrai visage, celui d'une femme endeuillée par la mort de son frère et terrifiée des conséquences que celle-ci allait impliquer.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une excuse pour relâcher ma vigilance, et si ma posture nonchalante laissait présumer du contraire, je me tenais prête à bondir d'un moment à un autre.

- Je n'ai pas de crocs à ce que je sache, fis-je remarquer d'un ton glacial.

- Il y a beaucoup de moyens de percer des trous dans un corps.

Bien. Si cette garce s'engageait sur cette voie, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

- Vous semblez oublier une chose : je n'ai aucun intérêt à tuer votre frère.

- Vous pourriez avoir, disons fait une mauvaise manœuvre lors de vos « soins » (elle appuya ce mot d'une note sarcastique), et vous avez voulu la cacher, sachant qu'il vous serait difficile de vous en sortir...

Je ne me mets que rarement en colère. Cela pourrait être difficile à croire vu ma personnalité disons enthousiaste – pour ne pas dire impétueuse, ou casse-couilles selon les versions – mais les fois où j'éclatais de rage étaient peu nombreuses. Bien sûr, il m'arrivait d'être agacée, irritée, mais il fallait vraiment s'acharner pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Et Temari No Sabaku s'approchait dangereusement de la limite.

Véritablement furieuse désormais, je me redressai sur mon fauteuil, les poings serrés pour tenter de contenir ma colère. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma paume, ce qui me permettait de garder les idées à peu près claires : j'étais seule face à une meute de loups-garous, probablement parmi les plus dominants de leurs meutes, en plein cœur de leur territoire en plus. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

- Je sais encore faire mon métier, je vous remercie. Le poison est très difficile à déceler en temps normal, et impossible lorsqu'on ne dispose pas du bon équipement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je m'en rende compte. Alors au lieu d'essayer de me mettre sur le dos le meurtre de votre frère, demandez-vous plutôt qui était assez bien renseigné pour savoir qu'il serait soigné ici, et non dans un hôpital avec du matériel décent. De plus, je vous fais remarquer que si je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous nuire, je n'en ai pas non plus à vous aider.

Ma diatribe, pleine de logique pourtant, ne sembla qu'attiser un peu plus sa haine. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais moi, je n'étais pas un de ses larbins. Toute la sympathie, ou tout du moins le respect que j'avais pu ressentir face à sa force de caractère s'était envolé. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de défier son autorité devant les autres.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour me promettre les pires sévices, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix qui s'éleva dans le silence qu'avaient provoqué mes paroles.

- C'est bon Tem', laisse tomber. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Je me tournai vers Gaara derrière moi, qui m'offrit un léger sourire. C'était un soulagement de savoir que j'avais au moins un allié dans la pièce. Sa sœur lui lança un regard furieux mais sembla se résigner. Elle se réappuya sur le pilier et ne dit rien. On aurait dit une enfant boudeuse.

Je réprimai un sourire à cette pensée et me renfonçai dans mon siège, le corps tendu comme un arc. Je forçai mes poings à se relâcher avant que mes ongles ne finissent par me percer la peau. Après un instant de flottement, les conversations reprirent.

- L'ennui, c'est que les vampires n'ont aucune raison de faire ça, intervint une jeune femme brune au teint mat et aux yeux empreints d'intelligence. Cela fait des années que nous nous tolérons. Le passé a démontré qu'une guerre entre nos deux espèces nous nuirait autant qu'à eux.

- Tenten, ce sont des _vampires_, s'exclama Kiba. Ils n'ont pas besoin de raison. C'est de la cruauté gratuite, c'est tout !

- Les vampires sont peut-être cruels mais ils sont loin d'être stupides, répliqua la dénommée Tenten. J'en connais d'autres par contre...

- Elle a raison, intervint Sasuke avant que le jeune loup ne puisse riposter. Tout ça ne leur ressemble pas. Ils n'attaquent généralement pas de front. Ils attendent d'avoir gagné la confiance de leur victime avant de frapper dans le dos.

- C'est sournois ! s'écria Kiba.

- C'est bâtard ! renchérit Naruto.

- Ça n'a pas de sens surtout, conclut Tenten.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Effectivement. Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça quand même.

- Ça signifie qu'on doit les attaquer en retour ? demanda Naruto.

- Je propose qu'on fonce dans le tas, s'enthousiasma Kiba.

Je regardai les loups autour de moi s'exciter, chacun y allant de sa suggestion quant à la manière de se venger. La plupart allait dans le sens de Kiba, élaborant des plans plus ou moins spectaculaires pour se débarrasser des vampires.

Les légendes humaines avaient raison à ce sujet : de toutes les espèces, les loups-garous et les vampires étaient celles qui se supportaient le moins, probablement parce qu'elles comptaient parmi les plus puissantes. Une haine féroce était ancrée dans les esprits des deux races, à tel point que le monde des faes avait longtemps été divisé en deux camps. Néanmoins la guerre – une guerre ouverte tout du moins – n'avait jamais été déclarée : chacun savait que les pertes seraient considérables, tant du côté des combattants que par les dégâts collatéraux. Ils cohabitaient donc dans une cordialité forcée, et surtout en s'évitant soigneusement.

L'ennui avec un loup-garou, c'est que ça s'emballe vite.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompis-je, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil comme si c'était le mien, mais est-ce que vous comptez sérieusement déclarer la guerre aux vampires sous prétexte qu'il y en a un qui a assassiné l'un de vos lieutenants ?

- Ça ne vous suffit pas ? répliqua sèchement Tenten.

- Vous ne savez même pas si c'est une attaque commanditée par leurs dirigeants. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste une vengeance personnelle.

- Et en quoi ça vous regarde de toute façon ? cracha Temari.

- Ça me regarde, rétorquai-je avec humeur, parce que c'est mon cul qui est en ligne de mire. Si vous vous mettez à vous battre c'est la ville entière qui en pâtira. Navrée de vous dire ça, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me prendre une balle perdue juste parce que vous avez décidé de contre-attaquer. Sans preuve, qui plus est.

Ma tirade généra un grand silence. Je crois qu'ils n'avaient sincèrement pas pensé aux conséquences qui pouvaient surgir de cette confrontation. Les vampires, eux, y auraient pensé. Mais n'en auraient eu cure.

- Vous avez raison, admit Sasuke. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'attaquer sans raison valable. (Il ignora les quelques mines dépitées autour de lui ; je crois que certains n'auraient pas été contre.) Il nous faut récolter des informations. Quelqu'un doit enquêter.

- Tu oublies une chose, Sasuke, objecta Temari. Si on envoie un de nos loups fouiner dans leurs affaires, ils s'en rendront compte tout de suite.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi il nous faut quelqu'un d'extérieur aux meutes. Quelqu'un qu'ils ne prendront pas la peine de soupçonner.

Il posa un regard songeur sur moi.

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre, mais lorsque les autres loups-garous présents dans la pièce se mirent à me fixer à leur tour, le déclic se fit immédiat dans mon esprit.

Un ricanement incrédule m'échappa.

- Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit l'Alpha.

S'attendaient-ils à ce que _moi _je m'infiltre chez l'ennemi ? Nous parlions bien des vampires, une race envers laquelle on témoignait le maximum de respect sous peine de finir en steak (saignant). Une race si puissante qu'elle dominait le monde des humains, alors même qu'elle se _nourrissait _d'eux. Une race qui tenait par-dessus tout à garder son identité secrète.

Et il fallait que moi j'aille la déterrer pour l'exhiber au grand jour ?

- Au contraire, s'exclama Tenten, vous êtes la personne idéale. En tant qu'humaine, vous n'avez aucune chance d'être considérée comme une menace et étant donné que votre colocataire est une vampire, qui plus est de la lignée des Hyûgas, vous pourrez vous infiltrer sans éveiller les soupçons !

- Et expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais faire ç...

Soudain, les paroles de la jeune femme atteignirent mon esprit.

- Attendez... soufflai-je en me redressant. Comment savez-vous qu'Hinata est un vampire ?

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier qui me donna immédiatement envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Je sentis mes yeux se plisser en deux fentes menaçantes.

Comment avaient-ils su ? Moi-même je n'étais au courant que depuis quelques jours à peine, et je l'avais côtoyée quotidiennement pendant près de dix ans. Son pouvoir devait être immense pour avoir réussi cette prouesse. Comment alors des étrangers, qui j'en étais sûre ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée de leurs vies, pouvaient-ils connaître sa véritable nature ?

- Allons très chère, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous ignorions où se trouve l'héritière du clan de nos ennemis ? Nous sommes impulsifs, pas stupides...

Ça, j'étais prête à le croire. Je voyais luire dans ses yeux une intelligence redoutable. Cette femme ne semblait avoir rien à envier aux vampires question manipulation. Restait à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas la même morale...

- Il vous reste donc deux options, expliqua-t-elle en enfonçant son menton dans ses mains. Soit vous nous obéissez bien sagement et allez enquêter, soit nous révélons la véritable nature de votre amie. Oh, et ne pensez même pas que sa famille la protègera. Ils préfèreront largement préserver l'intégrité de leur clan plutôt que celui d'une héritière déchue.

… Ou pas.

Tenten me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle le savait, et elle voulait me le faire admettre. Non, pas seulement. Elle voulait me le jeter à la figure, me l'enfoncer dans la gorge et me regarder m'étouffer avec. Eh bien qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Si elle pensait que j'allais m'effondrer, alors elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au slip. Il était hors de question que je reconnaisse qu'elle avait le dessus.

Je promenai mon regard aux alentours, mais je savais déjà ce qu'il en était. Personne dans cette pièce ne lèverait le petit doigt pour moi, car tous savaient que la sécurité de la meute passait avant la mienne. Même Tenten, même si elle prenait un plaisir malsain à me le jeter à la figure, ne faisait ça que pour son clan. Ils me laisseraient sans hésiter brûler vive si cela permettait la survie de la meute, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba. Sasuke.

Tout en moi me disait de les envoyer bouler, de partir de cette baraque et de ne jamais les revoir. De les laisser à leur merde qui, après tout, ne me concernait pas. Qu'ils s'entretuent donc. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Nous partirions ailleurs avec Hinata, dans une autre ville, construire une autre vie. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui nous rattachait ici.

Mais justement, il y avait Hinata. La douce Hinata, qui n'avait cherché qu'à mener une vie paisible loin de la folie venimeuse de sa famille. Qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur, la tranquillité. Elle ne serait plus jamais en paix si sa nature venait à se faire savoir. Elle serait, dans le meilleur des cas, méprisée, insultée, jamais acceptée nulle part ; dans le pire, on la traquerait et l'abattrait comme un animal sauvage.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je ne pouvais ruiner sa vie juste pour épargner la mienne ; je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir si je le faisais. Ce n'était pas tant un geste d'altruisme (si j'avais pu échanger ma place avec disons Temari ou Tenten, je l'aurais fait sans aucune hésitation) que d'amour. Hinata avait été un des seuls points d'ancrage dans une vie plus que chaotique. Sa gentillesse, sa confiance et son soutien inébranlables m'avaient permis de remonter une pente qui m'aurait conduite à ma perte. C'était elle avant tout qui m'avait permis de reprendre confiance envers les autres, de réaliser que l'espèce humaine (ou fae pour ce qu'il en était) n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Il y avait encore des gens bons dans ce monde. Et c'était cette prise de conscience qui m'avait empêché de basculer définitivement dans le précipice, de devenir un monstre.

Ce fut cette pensée qui me poussa à faire mon choix.

La rage bouillonnait encore en moi. J'étais toujours furieuse. Contre Tenten, qui pratiquait le chantage pour me faire céder. Contre Sasuke qui la laissait faire. Contre tous les autres, qui attendaient de moi que je risque ma peau pour quelque chose qui ne me concernait pas, et dont je me fichais.

Mais je ne pouvais les laisser s'en prendre à Hinata.

Je plantai donc de nouveau mes yeux dans celui de Tenten, ne me souciant guère de la provoquer ; de toute façon, c'était mon but. Qu'elle essaye un peu de s'énerver, et elle se rendrait compte que les loups ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des crocs.

- Très bien. Je le ferai.

[...]

Je déboulai à grands pas hors de la maison, cherchant à rejoindre le plus vite possible ma voiture. Je traversais rageusement la pelouse quand un cri attira mon attention.

- Attendez ! Docteur !

Sans m'en soucier, je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma voiture et la déverrouillai d'un geste sec. Cependant, mon poursuivant m'atteignit avant que je ne puisse m'y engouffrer.

- Attendez s'il vous plaît... plaida Gaara.

- Attendre quoi ? lui crachai-je au visage, prête à me défouler sur n'importe qui. Vous avez encore une de vos sales besognes à me faire faire ?

- Non. Écoutez, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais nous n'avons pas plus envie que vous de vous mettre en danger.

- Oh non ? Eh bien vous m'aviez l'air plutôt motivés pourtant !

- Pas du tout. Malheureusement, vous êtes notre seule chance de régler cette histoire sans blesser d'autres personnes.

- Ah oui ? Mais moi ça vous est égal de me mettre en danger !

- C'est faux, intervint une voix basse et grondante.

Je savais à qui elle appartenait, et je jetai un regard courroucé à Sasuke Uchiwa qui venait de surgir derrière Gaara.

- Tu peux retourner dans la maison, fit-il en s'adressant à Gaara, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Mais...

- Vas-y, ordonna-t-il d'une voix un tantinet plus sombre, comme s'il n'excusait pas son insubordination. Ce qui était étrange car il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'Alpha à exiger la soumission totale de ses sujets.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je jurai voir un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de Gaara. Néanmoins il finit par les baisser et s'éloigna en direction de la résidence.

Sasuke se tourna vers moi. Impassible, il scruta mon visage comme s'il cherchait à y trouver quelque chose. Une once de pardon peut-être ? Pensait-il que j'allais excuser le fait qu'il m'avait sacrifié pour servir ses intérêts ? Cela m'agaça.

- Quoi ? finis-je par aboyer.

- Rien. Vous êtes jolie quand vous êtes en colère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de dédain. Je glissai une jambe dans l'habitacle, décidée à m'en aller, mais il me retint par le bras. Ignorant le frisson qui parcourut mon échine au contact de ses doigts, je m'arrachai à sa poigne d'un mouvement sec.

- Gardez vos flatteries. Je rentre chez moi.

- Attendez, attendez, reprit-il, je suis désolé. Je vous promets que je n'avais pas prévu que vous soyez mêlée à tout ça. Ça n'a jamais été notre intention.

- Vraiment ? Je vous ai trouvé plutôt bien préparés. Vous avez mis le doigt là où vous saviez que ça ferait mal. Au fait, comment avez-vous su que la seule chose qui me ferait céder serait Hinata ? Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un coup de chance ?

Il demeura silencieux ; son mutisme sonna comme un aveu.

- Non, me rendis-je compte, vous le saviez pertinemment. C'était votre intention depuis le début de m'utiliser.

Avec étonnement, je sentis quelques larmes me picoter les yeux. Ce qui était stupide, car après tout nous étions seulement des étrangers tous les deux. Je ne savais rien de lui, et lui ne savait rien de moi. Les seuls contacts que nous avions eu et aurions jamais étaient dans le cadre de mon travail. Rien de plus. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir blessée de n'être qu'un pion à ses yeux.

Pourtant je l'étais.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je me rendis compte que, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le repousser, Sasuke Uchiwa avait laissé une marque profonde sur mon cœur.

[...]

Je baissai la tête pour ne surtout pas le laisser voir mon émoi. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende compte de l'influence qu'il pouvait exercer sur moi. Dans les bas-fonds de la ville, montrer sa faiblesse c'était mourir. Et même si l'époque de ma déchéance était révolue, paraître forte était devenu une condition inhérente à ma nature. C'était une question de survie.

Et même si cette révélation avait agi comme une douche froide sur l'incendie de ma colère, elle n'était pas pour autant retombée.

- Je m'en vais maintenant. Poussez-vous.

Il sentit dans ma voix que je n'avais plus envie de jouer. J'étais trop en colère – et déçue – pour que nos badinages habituels aient un effet sur moi. De plus, j'étais fatiguée. Épuisée même. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, m'effondrer un bon coup avant de trouver un moyen de m'infiltrer chez les vampires. Et surtout en ressortir vivante.

Sans oublier le fait que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Sasuke Uchiwa, Alpha de la meute de Konoha, sans doute l'un des hommes le plus dominant de tout le pays, qui de surcroît venait de m'envoyer droit dans la gueule du loup. Et moi, petite métamorphe, jeune femme dont la liberté et l'indépendance étaient indispensables, j'étais amoureuse de celui qui était le plus à même de pouvoir me les arracher.

Et il me fallait digérer tout cela avant qu'une des guerres les plus meurtrières de ces derniers millénaires n'éclate.

Vaste programme.

Sasuke ne s'écartait pas. Je refermai la portière, mis le contact et fis rugir le moteur.

- Si vous ne vous poussez pas, je vous roule dessus.

- Écoutez-moi une seconde, s'agaça-t-il.

- Poussez-vous !

- ÉCOUTEZ ! rugit-il.

Je devais bien l'admettre, il était impressionnant à cet instant. Presque terrifiant. Il venait d'user de son pouvoir d'Alpha, de ses facultés de commandement pour m'obliger à lui obéir. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas un membre de sa meute. Il n'avait donc aucun pouvoir sur moi, mis à part celui de me faire peur.

Néanmoins, je m'arrêtai. Mais uniquement parce qu'il était en plein milieu du passage, et que je n'en étais tout de même pas au point de rouler sur les gens. Trop de paperasserie après.

- Si nous... Si j'ai décidé de vous confier cette enquête, c'est parce que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire.

- Je sais, je connais la chanson. Je ne me ferai pas repé...

- Non, m'interrompit-il brusquement. Vous pouvez le faire parce que vous êtes la seule en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance.

En prononçant ces mots, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ma fenêtre. Il me regardait dans les yeux, mais pour une fois il n'y avait pas cette volonté de domination. Je mentirais en disant que, au fond de moi, cette déclaration ne me faisait plaisir. Étais-je si importante à ses yeux ? Mais ce raisonnement de midinette était tempéré par toutes les contraintes (mortelles) qui allaient avec la-dite confiance.

- Dites-moi, soufflai-je du bout des lèvres, la voix plus calme qu'une mer de glace, que m'apportera votre confiance lorsque je serais morte ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ça ?

Il ne répondit rien. _C'est bien ce que je pensais_, songeais-je en mon for intérieur. Je détournai le regard et m'en allai.

[…]

Mon service à l'hôpital étant terminé, je décidai donc de rentrer chez Itachi. De toute façon, je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'occuper de mes patients. Ma patronne devait littéralement bouillir de rage, mais je savais, j'espérais tout du moins qu'elle comprendrait. Sous ses airs bourrus Tsunade n'avait en tête qu'une chose : la guérison et la sécurité de ses patients. Après mes médiocres performances de la matinée – moi qui n'avais jamais bâclé un seul cas de toute ma carrière – j'étais sûre qu'elle préfèrerait me voir quitter l'hôpital pendant un temps plutôt que de me forcer à rester et me voir enchaîner erreur sur erreur.

La route jusqu'à la maison de mon mentor se déroula en éclair. Une foule de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne : pourquoi moi ? Comment allais-je me sortir de ce guêpier ? Devais-je tout raconter à Itachi ? Comment ma vie avait-elle pu devenir un tel merdier en si peu de temps ? Et par-dessus tout, _comment allais-je bien pouvoir m'en sortir ?_

Je me garai et pénétrai dans la maison. La lumière tremblotante des lampes m'accueillit, mais elles me déprimèrent plus qu'elles ne me rassurèrent cette fois. Toute la demeure me parut glaciale et austère, comme le caveau d'un ancien roi désormais oublié. À cet instant, debout dans le hall de cette maison déserte, je me sentis particulièrement seule.

J'entendais à l'étage la respiration tranquille d'Itachi, il se trouvait probablement dans la bibliothèque. J'hésitai à venir le trouver. L'atmosphère de ces derniers jours avait été pesante. Même s'il n'était pas adepte des grandes démonstrations d'affection, je n'avais jamais été la cible de la froideur dont il usait avec les étrangers. Et même si son comportement envers moi ne semblait pas avoir changé, je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour sentir qu'il s'était retranché derrière son masque.

Néanmoins, le poids de mes ennuis pesait trop lourd sur mes épaules aujourd'hui. J'étais encore jeune, trop jeune pour prendre du recul et ne pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions. Et même si j'avais dû apprendre à devenir adulte tôt, cela ne signifiait pas que j'en avais acquis la sagesse ou l'expérience.

Parfois, cela faisait du bien de se laisser aller, de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre et croire qu'il résoudra tous nos problèmes. Et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à l'instant, quoi qu'en dise ma fierté. Je grimpai donc les escaliers et pénétrai dans la bibliothèque.

La salle de lecture avait toujours été ma pièce préférée. Contrairement au reste de la demeure, elle possédait cette atmosphère chaleureuse qui caractérisait les vrais foyers. Un large bureau d'acajou se tenait au centre de la pièce. Des rayonnages en noyer occupaient deux pans de mur, les deux autres accueillant une cheminée d'une taille plus que respectable et une immense fenêtre qui laissait largement entrer la lumière du soleil. Près d'elle étaient installés deux fauteuils confortables, l'un en cuir, l'autre dans un tissu assez moelleux pour pouvoir s'y endormir (je le savais parce que j'avais passé d'innombrables nuits lovée dedans, me retrouvant inévitablement pleine de courbatures le lendemain). L'autre était réservé à Itachi, et ce fut là que je l'y trouvai.

Une cheville posée sur un genou, il tenait sur ce support improvisé un livre ancien, dont le titre obscur me parût être du latin. Il releva la tête à mon arrivée.

- Tu rentres tard, fut son unique commentaire.

Sur ces paroles, je m'agenouillai à ses pieds et enfouis ma tête contre sa jambe.

- Je suis foutue, Itachi. Je vais mourir.

Il haussa les sourcils face à ma déclaration théâtrale, et surtout mon geste. Dieu sait que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de m'agenouiller devant quiconque, mais devant lui cela ne me paraissait pas avilissant. Cela me rappelait plutôt les soirs d'orage de mon enfance, quand le tonnerre au loin m'effrayait tant que je ne pouvais m'endormir ; mon père s'asseyait alors dans son fauteuil, moi me tenant à ses pieds, et il me racontait des histoires sur les pays lointains qu'il avait visité jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment d'eux même.

Itachi posa une main hésitante sur mes cheveux ; je n'avais pas été aussi démonstrative dans mes sentiments depuis notre dispute. Que les choses soient claires, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son comportement envers moi. J'étais toujours fâchée contre lui... mais là, ce dont j'avais besoin était une oreille attentive et de bon conseil pour me sortir du pétrin.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire, depuis l'attaque de Kankurô jusqu'à mon rôle dans l'enquête. À la mention des vampires, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis foutue, je te dis, pleurnichai-je en m'essuyant le nez sur sa jambe.

- Ne te mouche pas dans mon pantalon, veux-tu, me rétorqua-t-il en me tendant un mouchoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit non ?

- Parce que... ils ont menacé de dénoncer Hinata. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une grande fille, je suis sûr qu'elle saura gérer ça. Elle risque moins que toi si tu te fais prendre par sa famille.

- Oui, mais... Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Tout le monde va avoir peur d'elle, et ceux qui ne l'éviteront pas essayeront de l'utiliser contre son clan. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais elle n'est vraiment pas comme sa famille. Elle souffrira, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement.

- Donc... fit-il avec un regard inquisiteur, tu es prête à risquer ta vie juste pour lui éviter de souffrir un peu ?

- Je risque ma vie, corrigeai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, pour protéger la sienne. Comme je le ferai pour toi.

Pendant un instant, il contempla mon visage. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- C'est stupide.

Je soupirai. Évidemment que nous n'allions pas être d'accord.

La discussion était close. Je me levai, décidée à prendre un bon bain. J'allais me détendre, nettoyer mon esprit avant de décider d'un moyen pour résoudre cette maudite enquête. Oh, et survivre à la fureur de Tsunade également. La perspective de me confronter à ma patronne était presque aussi effrayante que celle de m'attaquer aux vampires.

- Je suis désolé.

Je me retournai d'un mouvement brusque, proprement persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

- … Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Je sentis mes yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes, à la manière de ces personnages de cartoon des années 80. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais entendu Itachi Uchiwa s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Qu'il soit en tort ou non, aucune excuse n'avait jamais franchi la barrière de ces lèvres minces. Même la fois où un de ses tirs avait atterri dans mon épaule au lieu de celle du monstre que nous chassions. Il avait arrêté l'hémorragie, bandé mon bras mais aucun remord n'avait semblé l'affecter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Écoute, je ne vais pas le répéter quinze mille fois, souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que ta colocataire était une vampire. J'aurais dû savoir que tu saurais gérer tout ça. J'aurais dû te faire plus confiance.

- Ah, fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

- Tu es une adulte, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je voulais... te protéger, je suppose.

- Mais pourquoi ? le questionnai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu sais que je suis suffisamment forte pour me protéger toute seule. C'est toi qui m'a formée.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis s'esquisser sur ses lèvres un sourire triste.

- Je sais. C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un de mon passé, quelqu'un auquel je tenais énormément. Et tu lui ressembles tellement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il sourit. Je n'osai pas demander qui.

- Allez, va te reposer. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces si tu veux sortir de cette enquête en un seul morceau.

[…]

Avant toute chose, je devais faire en sorte que mon investigation parmi les morts-vivants ne tourne pas en séjour chez les vraiment-morts à cause d'un appel de ma patronne. Ce fut pour cette raison que le lendemain, dès que l'aube pointa ses rayons à-travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, je m'éveillai et me préparai pour me rendre à l'hôpital. J'allais essayer de la convaincre qu'un congé m'était nécessaire, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. J'aurais pu le faire par téléphone mais en tant que directrice d'un hôpital, elle savait reconnaître une voix malade de quelqu'un qui cherchait à obtenir un congé maladie. De plus, elle était capable de me faire travailler avec une perfusion attachée au bras. Il me fallait une autre excuse.

En descendant les escaliers, je m'aperçus qu'Itachi n'était pas présent – tant mieux, ça nous éviterait à tous les deux le moment de gêne intense qui suivent les déclarations pleines de mièvrerie comme celle de la veille. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, même si je n'avais rien mangé depuis le déjeuner d'hier, donc je partis directement.

Je cherchai pendant un long moment, durant le trajet, le moyen d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. Je décidai finalement de confesser une semi-vérité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir la partie sur les loups-garous, les meurtres et la menace d'une guerre imminente mais je n'allais pas non plus mentir et inventer une quelconque excuse bidon. J'avais des choses à régler, j'allais les régler puis revenir. Point à la ligne.

Je me garai promptement et rentrai dans le bâtiment. Le hall d'entrée me parût encombré, plus que d'habitude. Un certain nombre d'hommes en costumes, l'air en parfaite santé, semblait attendre quelque chose. Leur raideur et leur posture vigilante me firent deviner leurs passés de militaires. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur moi dès que je passai les portes. Ce n'était pas un regard curieux, étonné (j'en recevais souvent à cause de ma couleur de cheveux) ni même appréciateur, mais un que j'avais appris à reconnaître durant mon apprentissage chez Itachi : un regard évaluateur, méfiant. Ils cherchaient à savoir ce que j'étais, et surtout si je représentais un danger. Pour qui ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pas eu connaissance de l'arrivée d'une célébrité dans cet hôpital, mais bon, je n'avais pas été très attentive ces derniers temps.

Ma jeunesse et mon sexe les trompèrent quant à mon véritable potentiel, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Leurs yeux retrouvèrent leur fixité, rivés droit devant eux, mais cette façade d'immobilité n'était qu'un leurre. Ils étaient conscients de tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce, malgré sa foule et son mouvement permanent. Des professionnels.

Je détachai mon attention d'eux pour ne pas attirer la leur, tout en restant consciente de leur présence – on n'était jamais trop prudents. Malgré cela, je sentis leur vigilance à mon égard jusqu'à ce que je sorte du hall.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait mine de m'apostropher, je me sentis me détendre imperceptiblement lorsque je ne sentis plus leurs regards sur moi. Cela avait été difficile de leur tourner le dos, car mon instinct me soufflait qu'ils étaient dangereux, mais il y avait trop de monde pour je puisse faire autrement sans attirer les soupçons.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'ascenseur, me préparant psychologiquement à affronter un autre type de danger. Peut-être encore plus effrayant.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de Tsunade, toquant légèrement dessus pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle releva la tête de la montagne de paperasse située sur son bureau.

- VOUS ! rugit-elle.

Elle referma violemment le dossier qu'elle consultait. Je me recroquevillai un tout petit peu. Amusant comme je pouvais aisément tenir tête à un loup-garou Alpha mais m'écraser devant une femme dont le bureau était occupé par une gigantesque peluche cochon (cadeau du père d'une petite patiente ; la gamine avait évidemment choisi le cadeau.).

- Quand je vous dis de vous ressaisir, je ne vous demande pas de prendre un congé ! Vous vous rendez compte de la charge de travail que cela a rajouté à vos collègues ? J'ai déjà deux médecins et un infirmier en moins aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me passer d'un autre docteur !

- Je suis désolée madame, l'interrompis-je d'un ton ferme, mais vous allez devoir y être contrainte.

Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui faire faux bond alors qu'il y avait visiblement tant de travail, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle riva ses yeux noisette dans les miens, l'air de ne pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme mais curieusement bien plus effrayante.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- La raison pour laquelle je suis partie hier après-midi, est parce que j'ai reçu un appel de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je la vis prendre une brusque inspiration et ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Évidemment, elle savait de qui je parlais. Tsunade n'avait jamais très encline à ce que je m'occupe des faes – cela signifiait qu'il y en aurait plus dans son hôpital – mais elle était consciente que quelqu'un devait le faire. Et comme j'étais apparemment la mieux placée, elle était relativement tolérante lorsqu'un cas de ce genre apparaissait, même si cela signifiait que je devais partir au beau milieu de mon service. Et comme la grande majorité de ces cas concernait des loups-garous blessés au cours de rixes stupides, elle connaissait bien leur Alpha. Je la soupçonnais même de le respecter, à défaut de l'apprécier.

Néanmoins, cette tolérance s'arrêtait à moi. Elle n'avait aucun désir de savoir de quoi il retournait lorsque je m'absentais, et en retour je profitais de cette liberté sans rendre de compte à personne.

Et comme d'habitude, elle ne sembla pas vouloir approfondir les choses.

- Très bien, affirma-t-elle après un instant de silence. Retournez au travail.

- À vrai dire... Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Ma voix sonnait plus hésitante que je ne l'aurais voulu, ce qui m'ennuyait. Tsunade n'aimait pas les personnes indécises.

- Eh bien ? aboya-t-elle. Quoi ?

- Après m'être occupée de ce que Sasuke voulait que je fasse, il m'a confié une mission. Enfin, forcé la main serait plus exact mais le résultat reste le même.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous entretenez de bonnes relations avec ce jeune homme, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème.

- C'est une mission... dangereuse. C'est à propos des faes, mais si elle dégénère elle pourrait affecter tout le monde... J'ai besoin... Je dois me concentrer exclusivement dessus.

Il y eut un temps de silence, qu'elle brisa d'une voix dubitative.

- Êtes-vous en train de donner votre démission ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, protestai-je vivement. J'ai juste besoin de... d'un congé, disons.

- Et ce... congé comme vous dîtes... Y a-t-il une chance qu'il se prolonge définitivement ?

Un triste sourire étira mes lèvres. En dépit de son antipathie pour les faes, Tsunade Otohime était une femme intelligente. Perspicace.

- Il pourrait, oui.

Elle soupira, puis baissa la tête. Longtemps. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle s'était replongée dans ses papiers, ou endormie – la paperasse était toujours accompagnée d'une bonne bouteille de gin – mais elle finit par relever la tête.

- Très bien. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Mais je vous préviens, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, à votre retour, vous me ferez toutes les consultations, toutes les opérations qu'il vous sera possible de faire. Vous travaillerez jusqu'à ce que les Prud'hommes s'insurgent contre votre traitement. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Limpide madame, approuvai-je, incapable de retenir mon sourire.

Elle me congédia en grommelant. Je refermai doucement la porte en sortant, me sentant curieusement plus légère. Certaines choses ne changeaient, et ne changeraient jamais.

Je redescendis dans le hall d'entrée, toujours aussi bondé ; à tel point que je me retrouvai collée contre le comptoir de l'accueil, pressée entre la surface dure et froide et un gros homme dont la main était enroulée dans un linge ensanglanté.

- Tiens donc, Sakura. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue !

Je me retournai pour découvrir derrière le bloc de plâtre Shizune, l'infirmière en chef. Enfin, infirmière était un terme bien réducteur. J'étais raisonnablement persuadée que la jeune femme en savait plus sur la médecine qu'un bon nombre de docteurs de cet hôpital.

À trente-quatre ans, Shizune était considérée, à raison, comme le bras droit de Tsunade. C'était une jolie femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et au sourire plein de chaleur. Elle se destinait autrefois à devenir médecin, mais un drame dans sa famille l'en avait empêchée et elle avait dû se résoudre au métier d'infirmière. Malgré cela, Tsunade avait repéré, comme elle l'avait fait pour moi, son intelligence, son talent et surtout son empathie : Shizune s'entendait à merveille avec les patients. Elle était toujours la première à savoir qui avait besoin de quoi, et elle avait plus d'une fois résolu des conflits entre des patients mécontents et des docteurs butés.

Tsunade l'avait donc prise sous son aile. Malgré cela, elle ne devait ses promotions qu'à ses capacités. Il était connu que la directrice n'accordait jamais de faveur à qui que ce soit.

Elle n'avait qu'une petite dizaine d'années de plus que moi, mais elle m'avait appris énormément de choses, presque autant que notre mentor. Elle m'avait guidée tout au long de mon internat, n'hésitant pas à me dire quoi faire lorsque l'angoisse me paralysait, allant parfois jusqu'à prendre la responsabilité de mes erreurs sur ses épaules pour m'éviter des ennuis. Tout le monde ici l'adorait : nous fermions même les yeux lorsqu'elle accordait un traitement à un patient sans consulter de médecin, car nous savions qu'il serait irrémédiablement juste.

- Bonjour Shizune, la saluai-je à mon tour. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? Je suis partie à peine une demi-journée.

- À peine une demi-journée, ça peut faire long par ici. Surtout quand on est à notre poste depuis vingt-huit heures en n'ayant dormi que deux.

- Je vois. Tu en es à ton combientième café ?

- Neuvième, asséna-t-elle avec le sourire satisfait d'une droguée ayant eu sa dose. Mais en tout cas, je te conseille de te faire toute petite. Tsunade a hurlé pendant trois heures sur tout ce qui bougeait quand elle s'est aperçue que tu n'étais plus là.

- Trop tard, répondis-je avec une grimace.

- Tu es allée la voir ? Je suis surprise que ta tête tienne encore sur tes épaules. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore en tenue ?

- Pour deux raisons. D'abord, on a plus de mal à circuler dans cet hôpital que si c'était open-bar. Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Lady Gaga est ici et personne ne m'a rien dit ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Non. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais l'orage d'il y a quelques jours a inondé la morgue de l'hôpital Saint-Ouest. Ils doivent transporter tous leurs corps dans la nôtre.

- Et alors ? Ça n'explique pas la présence de tous ces gorilles. C'était de l'eau contaminée ? On risque une invasion de zombies ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Non. Et il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes histoires de zombies. Ça commence à devenir grave. Non, ce qu'il se passe c'est que Saint-Ouest abritait le corps d'Hizashi Hyûga. Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire ?

Je déglutis. Cette mission avait-elle vraiment l'intention de me suivre partout où j'allais ?

- Évidemment. Je vis avec sa nièce.

- Ah oui ? Enfin, ils vont le garder ici jusqu'à ce que le médecin légiste l'autopsie, puis ils le rendront à sa famille.

- Attends... Hizashi n'avait pas déjà été enterré ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Apparemment non. J'ai entendu dire que son frère voulait qu'on l'examine avant de le mettre en terre, mais il a dû organiser les funérailles en urgence pour la presse. Et tu sais qu'on ne refuse rien à Hiashi Hyûga.

- Ça c'est sûr. Tu sais combien de temps prendra l'autopsie ?

Elle me lança un regard étonné.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Pour rien, répondis-je un poil trop vite. J'aimerais juste savoir quand je pourrais circuler sans finir écrasée contre un mur.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Les Hyûgas ont insisté pour envoyer leur propre médecin, donc le temps qu'il arrive, qu'on range tous les corps, ... Je dirais pas plus d'une semaine.

- Oh, chouette. Juste le temps de mon congé, m'exclamai-je avec un enjouement forcé.

- Tu prends des vacances ? _Toi _?

- Et oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

- C'est rare. Tu ne le fais que quand Tsunade te menace. J'en déduis donc que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

Soudain, la foule finit par s'aérer un peu et je pus enfin me décoller du comptoir. J'y vis l'occasion de m'éclipser. Même si j'adorais discuter avec Shizune, j'avais d'autres affaires dont il fallait que je m'occupe.

- Bon, sur ce je vais y aller. J'aimerais bien passer mes vacances autrement que coincée ici.

- Vas-y. Profites-en bien, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je slalomai entre les gens pour sortir. Les vigiles me jetèrent un dernier regard avant que je ne pousse la porte, puis se désintéressèrent définitivement de moi.

Cette histoire de cadavres m'avait donné une piste, ou tout du moins un endroit où commencer. Le corps de Kankurô devait être encore suffisamment préservé pour que l'on puisse y relever des indices. Une marque spécifique, un bout de peau, d'ongles, peut-être même un fragment d'ADN. Il me suffirait de faire jouer mes relations à l'hôpital, ou tout simplement le faire moi-même, pour les examiner.

Je mourrais probablement avant de le dire à voix haute, mais Uchiwa avait peut-être eu raison en déclarant que j'étais la mieux placée pour cette enquête.

Je téléphonai donc à l'Alpha, prenant bien soin d'appeler la maison plutôt que son portable. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas lui au bout du fil ; j'avais encore sa trahison en-travers de la gorge. Même si elle n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant.

Fort heureusement, ce fut Naruto qui répondit. Je lui donnai mes indications pour Kankurô, mettre le corps dans une pièce froide et faire en sorte qu'il soit touché le moins possible, et il m'assura que cela serait fait. Il semblait un peu triste de ma froideur mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas amener le sujet sur le tapis.

Je retournai chez Itachi, décidée à récupérer quelques affaires pour l'autopsie. J'en avais disséminé chez Kakashi également : on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Quelqu'un pouvait se couper le doigt, se battre (probable dans un bar) ou bien je pouvais être amenée à faire une autopsie en urgence. Bon, la dernière hypothèse était quand même plus rare.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, m'exclamai-je alors que je m'asseyais à la table où il était installé.

Il était occupé avec une montagne de paperasse, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à remplir une mission. À cause de sa vue baissante et de la faible luminosité de la pièce, il était obligé de porter des lunettes. Elles lui donnaient un air intelligent, qui couplé à son allure le rendait très sexy. Pas étonnant que tant de femmes tombent sous son charme, malgré son caractère aussi chaleureux que celui d'un ours polaire.

- J'ai dû aller à la guilde, me répondit-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une feuille, la ramenant à lui pour l'examiner de plus près. Ils m'ont donné une nouvelle mission et des tas de formulaires à remplir.

- Je vois ça. Amuse-toi bien.

- Pas si vite. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Il me tendit une enveloppe cartonnée, où son nom était tracé à l'encre dorée.

- Oh mon dieu, tu as enfin une vie sociale ? Félicitations !

- Tais-toi et regarde.

J'obéis. L'enveloppe était faite à partir d'un papier épais, lourd et de bonne qualité. Je l'ouvris pour en sortir une carte splendide, dont le contenu était rédigée d'une écriture délicate, entièrement à la main et avec la même encre que celle de l'enveloppe.

Monsieur Uchiwa,

La famille Hyûga a l'honneur de vous inviter à la commémoration

donnée en l'honneur de son défunt membre Hizashi.

Nous espérons vivement vous voir assister à cet événement.

Merci de nous faire part de votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

Le reste n'était que des indications concernant le lieu et la date de la célébration – c'est-à-dire le soir même.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas à _ce _genre de fêtes auxquelles je pensais, mais si c'est ton truc...

- Tu vas te taire oui ? J'ai reçu l'invitation ce matin de la main du chef de la guilde. Comme il est stipulé dans le Code que les vampires ne peuvent se réunir en grand nombre dans un seul lieu sans des Hunters pour les surveiller, j'ai été choisi pour m'occuper de ça. Tu pourrais commencer à y chercher des indices.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Oui, ce serait un bon début. Tu oublies juste un petit, un tout petit détail : je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'endroit où montrer ses seins suffit pour se faire inviter.

Il me jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- Veux-tu bien arrêter ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir tes sarcasmes aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas sorti de ta maison. Ça a dû te faire un choc. C'est bon j'arrête, j'arrête ! m'écriai-je quand il fronça les sourcils, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Donc, reprit-il après un dernier regard noir, ce genre d'invitations autorise généralement un invité, et les Hyûgas accordent trop d'importance au protocole pour se permettre de manquer à la règle, même pour un Hunter. Je n'en ai pas besoin d'habitude mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. Tu es donc cordialement invitée à affronter des regards meurtriers pendant toute une soirée.

- Vraiment ? tentai-je presque timidement, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment m'annoncer que c'était une blague.

- Oui. Le Patriarche a été surpris quand je le lui ai annoncé. Tu ruines ma réputation de solitaire, dit-il, l'air sérieux mais avec dans la voix une once de légèreté, ce qui était sa façon à lui de plaisanter.

J'étais touchée. Et je sus à cet instant que, malgré ses airs de ne pas vouloir y toucher, Itachi ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour m'aider.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions du genre à nous répandre en effusions passionnées, et nouer mes bras autour de son cou ne ferait que nous rendre tous les deux mal à l'aise. Je me contentai donc de presser son bras tout en murmurant un _merci_ plein de reconnaissance. Il me jeta en retour un regard où l'indifférence le disputait à l'affection.

Soudain, des questions plus pragmatiques surgirent dans mon esprit.

- Eh, mais j'ai rien à me mettre !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, puis se replongea dans ses papiers. Son sens du style avoisinant le néant – sans rire, sa garde-robe n'était composée que de chemises blanches et de pantalons de costumes, et peut-être un jean pour les jours de _grande _relâche – , je n'allais certainement pas lui demander son avis pour un événement de cette envergure. Bon, il n'allait peut-être pas être capable de m'aider sur _tous_ les plans.

Mais je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait.

[…]

- Oh mon Dieu, regarde celle-ci !

Ino saisit la jupe d'une robe de soie et la tira vers moi pour que je puisse la contempler. Elle était absolument sublime, une œuvre d'art que je n'aurais jamais envisagé de porter si cela n'avait pas été pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Le tissu était d'un bleu indigo magnifique, de la couleur du ciel lorsque la nuit est sur le point de tomber ; il coulait entre mes doigts, aussi ondoyant que l'eau d'une rivière. Plus haut, le bustier était orné d'une dentelle si fine et si délicate qu'elle n'avait pu être tissée qu'à la main.

Puis j'aperçus le prix, et toutes mes belles illusions furent aussitôt réduites en miettes.

- Elle est pas magnifique ? s'enthousiasma Ino, aussi excitée que si elle était celle destinée à la porter. On dirait une robe de princesse.

- Hmm. Une robe que seule une princesse pourrait se permettre d'ailleurs...

- Veux-tu bien arrêter un peu ? Ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on est là et tu n'en as toujours pas essayé une seule ! Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais quand tu m'as appelé qu'on allait _acheter_ une robe, pas seulement les regarder et trouver tout ce qui cloche !

Après avoir réalisé qu'Itachi ne me serait strictement d'aucune utilité pour cette mission, j'avais appelé la plus qualifiée de mes connaissances pour m'aider à choisir une robe digne de ce nom : Ino. Elle avait accepté avec joie – hystérie serait plus proche de la réalité – , me hurlant à-travers le combiné qu'elle « _attendait ça depuis toujours _» et que « _c'est pas avec tes fringues que tu vas te trouver un mec ! _». Puis elle m'avait demandé où je comptais aller. Elle avait failli s'étrangler en entendant ma réponse.

- Tu plaisantes ? avait-elle hurlé comme si j'étais folle. Sakura, il s'agit d'une réception, pas d'une foire à l'artisanat ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais exactement où aller.

Elle avait raccroché sans même me donner le temps de répondre, ne me communiquant le lieu de rendez-vous qu'au dernier moment. Évidemment, il s'agissait du quartier de luxe de Konoha. Ino avait cette particularité de pouvoir deviner dès le premier coup d'œil si un vêtement était griffé ou non, allant parfois jusqu'à savoir qui l'avait créé. Et elle m'avait affirmé que, dans les hautes sphères, toutes les femmes en étaient capables. Je ne pouvais décemment pas « _ressembler à une clodo en face du gratin de Konoha _», avait-elle affirmé en toisant mon jean et mon tee-shirt comme s'il s'agissait d'un uniforme d'éboueur. J'avais regardé ma tenue. Je la trouvais très bien moi. Bon, il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt datant de mes dix-sept ans, étant donné que c'était tout ce que j'avais laissé chez Itachi, mais il m'allait encore. Et il n'avait presque pas de trous.

Mais bon, Ino avait raison. Je devais donner l'illusion d'appartenir à leur monde, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir des informations. Même s'ils ne me connaissaient pas, ils se livreraient plus facilement à quelqu'un qu'ils considèreraient comme leur égal plutôt que leur inférieur.

Néanmoins, la plainte de mon portefeuille n'en restait pas moins déchirante.

Ino me contemplait, l'air faussement agacé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais râlé sur toutes les robes qu'elle m'avait proposé, chacune d'elles ayant, à mon goût, un défaut majeur : un bustier trop bas, trop large, une traîne trop longue, une taille trop serrée, … En réalité, je souhaitais juste en trouver une qui me permettrait de manger autre chose que des pâtes au beurre durant les six prochains mois.

Je soupirai, déjà fatiguée. Et nous n'y étions que depuis une heure.

- Je sais, je sais, lâchai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Excuse-moi. J'apprécie ce que tu fais, c'est juste que tout est si... ostentatoire ! Franchement, m'exclamai-je en saisissant une robe qui ne semblait être constituée que de strass, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Tu m'imagines porter ça ? Qui d'ailleurs le fait ? demandai-je en la considérant d'un œil incrédule.

- Personne, répondit la blonde avec une moue un peu dédaigneuse. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que celles qu'on a vu étaient magnifiques. Donc tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je restai silencieuse pendant un petit moment. Elle avait raison. Je n'étais d'habitude pas si réticente à faire du shopping, même si cela signifiait y dépenser un SMIC. De plus, cette réception serait sans doute la seule occasion que j'aurais dans ma vie de pouvoir porter une robe aussi belle. Néanmoins, c'était la raison pour laquelle je me rendais à cette soirée qui me chagrinait.

Je considérai l'idée de tout raconter à Ino. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider. Elle était bien plus au courant que moi de la façon dont fonctionnait le monde des « puissants », ou tout du moins de l'aspect réception **/** fashion **/** paillettes. Et, malgré son irrésistible volubilité, Kakashi ne l'aurait pas gardée si elle n'avait pas été capable de tenir sa langue. De plus, c'était mon amie. Elle avait toute ma confiance.

- Dis, tentai-je d'une voix hésitante, tu peux garder un secret ?

Et je lui racontai tout. Sasuke, Kankurô, Temari, tout ce qui concernait la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Mes soupçons sur les Hyûgas. Je lui racontai même ma fuite de chez moi, n'évoquant toutefois qu'une dispute avec Hinata pour la justifier. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, attentive, les sourcils froncés dans une expression sérieuse qui lui était bien peu familière. Lorsque j'eus achevé mon histoire, elle me fixait d'un air complètement dépassé.

- Ok, fit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes, donc si j'ai bien compris, l'Alpha de la meute locale t'a amené chez lui pour soigner le frère et premier lieutenant de l'Alpha de Suna, qui est mort hier à la suite d'une morsure de vampire. Tu crois qu'il s'agit de la famille Hyûga, donc tu vas t'infiltrer à la cérémonie qu'ils donnent en l'honneur d'Hizashi pour trouver des indices. Rien d'autre ?

- Si. Il ne nous reste que six heures pour trouver une robe, un maquillage et une coiffure qui me fassent ressembler à une femme de la haute société et pas à une lycéenne le jour de son bal de promo.

- Encore mieux. Bon. Pour le moment, on va s'en tenir à ce que je sais, c'est-à-dire le shopping.

Sur ce, elle me tira en dehors du magasin vers un autre encore plus opulent et onéreux.

[…]

- Pour la dernière fois Sakura, tu es prête ? appela Itachi depuis le bas de l'escalier.

- Non ! hurlai-je en guise de réponse.

En soufflant, je retournai à mon miroir pour fixer une dernière épingle dans mes cheveux. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il demandait où j'en étais, et la cinquième fois que je l'envoyais sur les roses. Je pouvais comprendre son impatience : cela faisait près de deux heures que j'occupais la salle de bain, puis ma chambre pour me préparer. Mais lui n'avait pas à se soucier de s'exfolier, de s'épiler, de se crémer, de se laver les cheveux, de les démêler, de les soigner, de les sécher, et enfin de se composer une coiffure et un maquillage plus complexes que la théorie des cordes en physique quantique. Écrite en russe.

Après avoir passé _des heures_ à chercher la robe parfaite (qui m'avait bien coûté un bras, soit dit en passant), j'étais revenue chez Itachi pour me préparer pour la réception. J'avais passé une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, au grand damne de mon mentor qui « _ne comprenait pas ce que je pouvais bien y faire_ » – ce à quoi je lui avais rétorqué que la salle de bain serait libre quand elle le serait et qu'en attendant, il pouvait aller voir dans le salon si j'y étais. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais dit mais les termes exacts ne conviendraient à toutes les oreilles.

Je passai une main légère sur mes cheveux pour voir si leur agencement tenait. Après avoir trouvé ma tenue, Ino et moi avions débattu jusqu'à frôler l'incident diplomatique sur ma coiffure et mon maquillage, mais le résultat en valait la peine. J'avais bouclé mes cheveux et les avaient fixés sur ma nuque en un chignon lâche, ne laissant que quelques mèches s'échapper pour encadrer mon visage. J'avais orné mes yeux d'un fard foncé qui faisait ressortir leur couleur et mes lèvres d'une touche de carmin. Rien de plus. Parfois, le moins était bien plus percutant que l'outrance.

La robe traînait sur mon lit, encore enveloppée dans sa housse. J'avais décidé de m'occuper du reste d'abord, et il ne me restait désormais plus qu'à l'enfiler. Sans attendre, j'ouvris la housse et l'en sortis.

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à s'extasier sur la dernière pièce d'un créateur, ou à me lever aux aurores pour obtenir le dernier sac à la mode. Cela ne m'intéresse pas et, disons-le bien, je trouve ça assez stupide. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote lorsque la fermeture dévoila le vêtement.

Je n'avais lésiné ni sur le prix, ni sur la qualité ; et honnêtement, j'avais eu raison. C'était une pièce magnifique, un chef-d'œuvre de raffinement et d'élégance. Le tissu, d'un carmin légèrement plus foncé que celui de mon rouge à lèvres, coula entre mes doigts lorsque je le saisis, aussi léger qu'un soupir. Je la tins un instant devant mes yeux, l'admirant, consciente que ce serait sans doute la seule et unique fois où j'aurais l'occasion de la porter. Néanmoins, le soupir agacé qui me parvint du rez-de-chaussée me rappela à l'ordre et je la revêtis sans plus tarder. Je me tournai vers le miroir.

C'était magnifique. Sur ma peau, la soie rouge épousait les formes de mon corps comme si elle y avait été peinte. Un voile de mousseline arachnéen était cousu par dessus, touche aérienne qui à la fois soulignait et tempérait la sensualité de la soie. Le décolleté descendait profondément à l'avant, sans vulgarité toutefois, tandis que mon dos était complètement dénudé. La jupe tombait en vagues douces le long de mes jambes.

J'étais splendide. Pour une fois, je laissai mon côté narcissique prendre le dessus ; les occasions en étaient si rares. Le temps passé à me pomponner (activité qui n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé) avait porté ses fruits. Ma peau, à force d'avoir été frottée, massée, crémée, avait pris la teinte de l'albâtre. Mes yeux luisaient comme deux émeraudes, soulignés par le noir du fard. Bon sang, je pouvais presque sentir mon égo enfler.

Enfin, je m'arrachai à ma contemplation, enfilai les talons de quinze centimètres qui semblaient me promettre une mort dans d'atroces souffrances si jamais je trébuchais, saisis ma pochette et sortis de ma chambre. Lorsque je descendis les escaliers, Itachi se tourna vers moi, prêt à m'incendier... mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre les dernières marches. Dans son regard rayonnait une lueur qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

- Tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Il saisit sa veste, l'enfila et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

- Encore heureux, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Vu le temps que tu y as passé, ç'aurait été regrettable que tu sois comme d'habitude.

Je lui assénai un coup de poing dans l'épaule en sortant.

[…]

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Mon esprit était focalisé sur l'épreuve qui m'attendait, et je sentais le stress monter petit à petit ; quant à Itachi, Dieu seul savait à quoi il pouvait penser.

Le menton appuyé au creux de ma main, je contemplais le paysage défiler au-dehors, notant la transformation progressive des maisons en villas et autres demeures de luxe. Nous finîmes cependant par sortir de la ville et les habitations se muèrent peu à peu en un paysage de campagne, puis de forêt. Quand il n'y eut plus rien d'autre à contempler que les frondaisons obscures, je me tournai vers Itachi.

J'étais rassurée de l'avoir à mes côtés cette nuit. Le danger que je courrais n'allait pas être amoindri, mais au moins j'avais quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières. Et pas n'importe qui : le meilleur de la guilde des Hunters. Sa réputation parlait pour lui. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'elle soit suffisamment impressionnante pour empêcher quelques vampires de s'en prendre à moi.

J'observai son profil hiératique alors qu'il conduisait, concentré sur les ténèbres de la route. J'eus une pensée exaspérée en constatant que le seul apprêt auquel il avait consenti avait été de prendre une douche, se raser, de nouer ses cheveux en catogan et de revêtir un smoking ; et malgré cela, il était plus éblouissant que moi qui avait passé l'après-midi à m'occuper de ma petite personne. C'était trop injuste.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire que je qualifierais de narquois (si si) avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Je m'apprêtai à l'apostropher vertement lorsqu'il bifurqua sur un petit chemin de terre. Les arbres qui le bordaient portaient tous des lanternes de verres dans lesquelles de petites bougies brûlaient, créant une atmosphère, je le conçois, assez féerique. Nous suivîmes donc le trajet qu'elles indiquaient jusqu'à déboucher sur un immense parc.

Il n'y a pas grand chose de positif à dire sur les vampires ; néanmoins, on ne peut nier qu'ils savent recevoir. Le petit sentier de terre s'élargissait jusqu'à devenir une large allée de gravier conduisant vers un immense manoir brillant de mille feux.

La cour, aux dimensions de la demeure, était encombrée par un nombre impressionnant de limousines et de voitures de luxe, de la Ferrari rouge écarlate aux sobres Mercedes noires. Des voituriers en livrée impeccables s'adressaient dans toutes les langues à leurs occupants, se chargeant d'emmener dans un parking plus lointain les véhicules, assurant ainsi une circulation relativement fluide. Sur le perron, des hommes et des femmes rivalisaient d'éclat, revêtus de leurs plus beaux atours.

Nous avancions au pas et, plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse montait en moi. C'était réel maintenant, pas une lointaine éventualité que je pouvais repousser dans un coin de mon esprit. Sans le vouloir, je me mis à trembler.

Itachi s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser.

- Du calme, dit-il d'une voix impassible. Si tu as peur, ils le sentiront. Et là, tu pourras dire adieu à ta couverture.

Je respirai profondément, une inspiration après l'autre, et je réussis à me calmer. Bientôt, ce fut notre tour de sortir. Le voiturier tapa sur le carreau et s'exclama dans un anglais irréprochable malgré ses traits indubitablement mexicains :

- Bonsoir. Bienvenue dans la demeure des Hyûgas. Puis-je prendre vos clés je vous prie ?

Itachi hocha la tête et referma la vitre. Puis il coupa le moteur et nous restâmes quelques secondes dans le silence de l'habitacle.

- Tu es prête ? m'interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

L'étais-je ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

D'un signe, j'ordonnai au voiturier d'ouvrir la portière. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, pendant qu'il m'aidait à descendre, qu'il était désormais trop tard pour reculer.

Nous étions dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

_Hey guys ! (oui, je suis dans ma période lecture de fics en anglais donc ça m'influence un peu). Enfin le sixième chapitre de Nightmare sort. Je ne vais pas m'excuser du retard, vous vous y êtes habitués non ? Non ? Bon, tant pis._

_Ce chapitre est long, ce chapitre est bon. Ou pas, c'est à vous de voir. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la première partie. Il y a pas mal de passages sur lesquels j'ai bloqué, plus des contraintes IRL qui font que j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire. Le passage avec Sasuke n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça, au contraire ! Mais après avoir écrit ce qui précédait, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Leurs prochaines interactions seront (normalement) plus légères. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de romance pour le moment. Enfin bon, c'est avant tout une fiction policière **/** surnaturelle._

_Et je m'excuse auprès de tous les gars (et quelques filles sans doute) pour la scène de shopping et de pomponnage. Je sais que ça plaît pas à tout le monde, que c'est pas vraiment dans l'esprit de cette fic mais je voulais vraiment la faire. Sakura reste une fille après tout, et comme elle est coquette dans le manga, je voulais retransmettre ça dans ma fic._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends comme d'habitude vos commentaires avec impatience, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe**/**syntaxe**/**cohérence, ça m'aiderait bien. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais on sait jamais._

_Le prochain chapitre sera donc consacré à la commémoration, et nous aurons le retour de notre chère Hinata ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! (Bon, pour la date j'en ai aucune idée. Comme d'hab' quoi.) à la prochaine !_

_**P.S** : pour mes anciens lecteurs, ce chapitre est le premier à ne pas avoir de « filet », c'est-à-dire qu'il entièrement nouveau. J'aimerais particulièrement savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_**EDIT** : Je me suis rendu compte, très tard en fait, que les tirets marquant les dialogues n'étaient pas apparents. Je m'excuse pour tous ceux que cela a dérangé, et surtout d'avoir mis autant de temps à le remarquer ! J'ai corrigé tout ça._


End file.
